Ma vie de calice
by madison2a
Summary: yaoi alex malgré lui se trouve le calice d'un vampire. voila pour certaines raison j'ai réécit cette fic. seul quelque point change mais le contexte reste le meme
1. Chapter 1

D'abord je tien a m'excuser pour avoir retirer subitement ma fic, mais pour certaine raison je devais le faire.

Donc voilà la nouvelle version, après mur réflexions j'ai effectuer certains changement, mais l'histoire reste la meme.

Ma vie de calice

Chapitre 1

Un jour trop attendue

_Pensées d'Alex_

_Ca y est je viens de finir ma dernière année a Shadow (vive le nom je n'ai pas trouvé mieux) l'école la plus réputée d'Angleterre, et je redoutais cela. Alors que certains sont si heureux rien qu'a l'idée de pouvoir vivre leur propre vie, faire le travail qu'ils aiment tant, moi je suis loin de tout cela. Car on ne m'a pas laisser le choix, mon père, depuis que je suis tout petit a décider à ma place, pour tout même les choses les plus futiles, comme avoir un petit ami par exemple. La raison a cela je la sais très bien, depuis ma naissance j'ai été promis à un homme, à un vampire pour être plus précis. Cela n'étonne plus personne, depuis des années nous vivons en paix avec ces créatures de la nuit, même si certains en ont encore peur. Ils ne devraient plus pourtant, ils nous on aidé pendant la guerre. Donc pour en revenir, je sais que je deviendrais son calice de gré ou de force. Je redoute ce moment depuis si longtemps. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans tout cela, j'ai été lâche depuis ma plus jeune enfance j'ai suivi les ordres de mon père à la lettre et voila ou j' en suis. En ce qui concerne le vampire, je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois, il est assez discret et froid. Ce qu' il faisait le plus souvent c'était de me regarder avec ses yeux froids mais si intense que ça me donnai des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale, et je me maudissais pour ça car il me plaisait même si je savais très bien que j'avais été acheté par lui. C'était mon cœur qui ne voulais pas ou plus écouter ma raison après tout le proverbe dit: 'Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas._

· Alex ! Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Alyson.

· Si ça va ! Pourquoi cette question ? _Alyson est ma meilleure amie une fille vous me direz mais je me suis toujours bien entendu qu'avec les filles. Les garçons c'était un peu plus délicat._

· Disons que je te trouve bizarre, tu devrais être content les examens sont finit. Et tout le monde est content sauf toi, je suis sur que tu me caches quelque chose. _Je savais qu'elle était inquiète ça se voyait mais je ne pouvais qu'inventer des excuses._

· L'école va me manquer c'est tout. _Disais-je avec un sourire qui se disait convaincant._

· Je sais que tu me mens, mais je ne peux pas te forcer à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas. Mais je suis ta meilleure amie comme même, je croyais que tu me faisais confiance.

· Mais je te fais confiance et puis je ne te cache rien.

_Notre conversation s'était terminé là dessus, ça me faisais de la peine et puis elle allait me manquer. Dans le train j'en ai profité le plus possible, arrivés à la gare il y avait mon père qui m' attendait si fière. Je fit mes adieu à Alyson qui ne comprenait pas, elle croisa le regard de mon père et là je crois qu'elle comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose. Car avant de la quitter elle me glissa à l'oreille "on se reverra, je t'en donne ma parole"._

_Puis je suis parti, mon père ne m'adressa aucune parole, enfin j'en avais l'habitude. Arrivé chez moi je voulais plus que tout aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, mais mon père en avait décidé autrement il me fit mander dans le grand salon, arrivé je pris place._

· Mon fils j'ai une annonce à te faire, tu te souviens sûrement du Comte Chel Carter ?

· Bien sur père. _Comment je pouvais l'oublier c'était le vampire avec lequel j'allais vivre pour le reste de ma longue vie !_

· Il souhaite te revoir ! Ce qui est tout à fait normal vu que ton anniversaire est dans deux semaines. Donc demain nous avons rendez-vous chez lui pour la journée, de ce fait je souhaite que tu te comportes bien ai-je été assez clair ? _Cette voix je ne la connaissais que trop bien, c'était le ton de l'ordre qu'on ne peut pas contredire et puis j'étais devant le fait accompli je ne pouvais plus rien faire._

· Oui père je ferais comme bon vous semble.

· Tu es un bon fils, ne t'inquiète pas tu seras à l'abri du besoin toute ta vie avec cet homme. Et puis tu souhaites le bonheur de ton pauvre père, non? _Avec le temps on se dit qu'on peut tout accepter, mais là s'en était trop. Comment l'homme qui vous a élevé peut-il pour seulement de l'argent vous vendre à un vampire qu'il ne connaît même pas ! J'en suis venu à le haïr pour ça._

· Oui père je ne veux que votre bonheur.

· Bon garçon, maintenant va.


	2. Chapter 2

Pensées Alex 

Chapitre 2

Des sensations nouvelles

_Voilà, dans une heure nous avons rendez - vous chez le Comte. Et le fait même d'y penser me rend malade, j'ai une boule énorme a la gorge. Quant a mon père, il a ce sourire de victoire sur le visage qui me donne envie de vomir ! Il m'a fait revêtir mes plus beaux habits, pour faire bonne impression. Tu parles, il a trop peur que le Comte décide de ne plus me prendre, mais il ne devrait pas se faire du soucis je sais qu'il va me prendre. Ca fait des années, il n'aurait pas attendu pour rien._

_Nous sommes devant un immense manoir, j'ai le cœur qui fait du mille a la seconde. Mon père frappe tout fière, un elfe de maison vient nous ouvrir, il nous dit que son maître nous attend dans le petit salon, nous nous mettons en marche, bien sur comme d'habitude il en profite._

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit?

- Oui père je serais polit et surtout pas arrogant_. Pour qui me prenait il à la fin, et puis c'est pas comme si je voyais le Comte pour la première fois !_

- Tu as intérêt.

_Il continua à blablater, mais je m'en ficher seul la présence de la porte qui était en face de moi me permettait de ne pas défaillir. Puis le major d'homme ouvrit, la pièce qui était censée être un petit salon faisait la taille de mon salon et ce n'est pas peu dire. La décoration est de style médiéval assez sombre constituée d'une cheminée d'angle un grand canapé deux fauteuils et une grand baie vitrée puis une très grande bibliothèque sur laquelle je m'attarde un bref moment. Et il se tenait la au centre dans toute sa splendeur, on ne pouvais cacher qu'il était d'une grande beauté. Grand fin mais musclé, brun aux cheveux long noué en catogan et de grands yeux bleus. Mais son aura ne cachée pas de sa vrai nature : puissante._

_ - _Soyez les bienvenue dans mon humble demeure! _Déjà que je me sentais au bord de l'évanouissement, maintenant pire il fallait qu'il parle, sa voix avait quelque chose d'envoûtant et d'effrayant à la fois._

_ - _Merci de nous accueillir Comte Carter ! _Mon père et sa voix du focus de service ce qu'il peut m'énerver. Je sens quelque chose me toucher le dos, c'est mon père je crois qu'il veut que je dise bonjour ou quelque chose dans le genre mais ma gorge et nouée, impossible de dire le moindre mots._

_ - _Alex ! _Oups sa voix est montée dans les aigus sa ne me dit rien qui vaille, et non sa y est il me regarde encore avec ses yeux perçant comme s' il voulait deviner ce que je pense et quelque chose me dit qu'il y arrive parce que il a un petit sourire en coin. Comme si ma peur lui faisais rire ?_

_ - _Bonjour monsieur ! _Et voilà je me mettrais des gifles, ma voix a tremblé du début jusqu'à la fin et pourtant ce n'étais pas long._

_ - _Ravi de te revoir Alex, tu as bien grandi. Tu es devenu un très beau jeune homme.

_ - _Merci monsieur! _Il faut vraiment que je m'assois mes jambes ne peuvent plus me soutenir, et en plus de ça mon cœur ne veux pas arrêter sa chamade. _

- Bien vu que les salutations sont faites prenons place pour prendre le thé. _Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il a lut dans mes pensées, pourquoi, vous me direz parano mais il m' a regarder dans les yeux en disant cela._

_Je fus le premier a m'asseoir, sa allait déjà un peut mieux. Enfin juste le silence qui commencé a se faire pesant et bien sur il me regarde et sa me fait stresser au plus haut point._

_ - _Hum hum, j'aimerais savoir ou compter vous faire la réception pour l'anniversaire d'Alex ? _Voilà je sais pas si je dois détester mon père ou l'aimer ? D'un coté parce qu'il parle de mon anniversaire qui est un jour maudit, ou parce qu'il a coupé court à ce silence plus que pesant._

_ - _Dans mon manoir bien entendu.

- C'était une simple confirmation car j'aimerais inviter quelques connaissances, cela ne vous dérange pas?

- Personnellement sa ne me dérange pas, c'est à Alex qui faut demander c'est son anniversaire après tout. Alex ? _Je crois que l'on m' appelle je n'ai pas écouter je stresse trop pour ça._

_ - _Alex tu pourrais au moins répondre quand on te parle, tu me fais honte. _La je crois qu'il est vraiment en colère._

_ - _Cela n'est rien monsieur Parker, alors Alex cela te dérange t il que des « amis » a ton père viennent pour ton anniversaire _? Déjà quand il parle sa me donnent des frissons mais là il parle et en plus il me fixe dans les yeux. Au secours mon dieu._

_ - _Non monsieur cela ne me dérange pas.

- Vous voyez monsieur Parker il n'y a pas besoins de s'énerver pour si peu. _Voila j'ai encore décroché j'ai une drôle d'impression depuis que je suis là et je n'arrive pas a mettre le doigt dessus._

_ - _Cela étant réglé, si vous me permettiez monsieur Parker j'aimerais montrer quelque chose a Alex, seul. _SEUL ! Quoi lui et moi ? Non je ne veux pas je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque, dit non papa._

- Bien sur. Sois gentil Alex et va avec le Comte.

- Oui père.

- Parfais suis moi Alex!

_Adieu monde cruel ! La tension est a son comble, je ne m'aperçois même pas des couloirs que l'on traverse tellement je suis stresser, il faut que je me calme ça va aller. Nous venons de nous arrêter devant une immense porte il n'a toujours pas dit un mot, et là elle s'ouvre il fait sombre à l'intérieure._

_ - _Tu peux rentrer ! _Il m'a prit pour un imbécile, il fait trop noir a l'intérieur. Voyant que j' hésite il entre, claque des mains et la pièce s'illumine et je reste encore une fois sans voix. C'est la plus belle et la plus grande bibliothèque que j'ai jamais vu les étagères sont immense comme à Shadow._

- Elle te plait?

- Elle est magnifique! _Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire de trois mètres, j'étais aux anges, les livres sont toute ma vie_.

- Je me doutai quelle te plairait. _Il soulève un point intéressant, allez Alex soit fort et parle._

_ - _C'est mon père qui vous a dit que j'aimais les livres ? _Voila j'ai réussi à faire une phrase complète sans bégayer ou autre._

_ - _Non, je l'ai deviné_. Et voila il sourit encore faut dire que je dois faire une drôle de tête. _Quand tu est rentré dans le salon la première chose que tu as regardé ceux sont les livres et tu les a observés assez longtemps donc j'en ai déduit que tu aimais lire. _Un peu bancal comme raison mais bon je l'accepte, car en y repensant c'est vrai qu' il y avait des livres dans le salon et que je les ai longuement observer pendant notre silence de mort. _

_ - _En tout cas vous avez une très belle bibliothèque !

- Ravi quelle te plaise, car elle est à toi.

- Quoi ? _Je rêve il a bien dit à moi ?_

_ - _Oui, c'est ton cadeau pour tes dix huit ans.

- Non je ne peux accepter.

- Si ! Car je crois qu'il te faudrait bien plus par rapport à ce que tu va me donner, non ? _Il marque un point, et voila je rougis comme une jeune jouvencelle. Mais il n'a pas tord c'est ma vie entière que je lui donne._

_ - _Alors je ne peux que vous dire merci_. Réplique nul mais je n'avais pas le courage ou sûrement la force de dire autre chose._

_ - _Très mature de ta part je m'attendais à une belle réplique ou des reproches, mais tu prends cela avec beaucoup de maturité. _Je ne pense pas que ce soit par maturité, mais plutôt par peur, je l'avoue j'ai vraiment peur._

_ - _Tu n'a pas a avoir aussi peur Alex !

- Mais comment vous faite ? C'est comme tout à l'heure, vous lisez dans mon esprit ? _J'avoue que ma dernière phrase sonnait comme un reproche, mais je trouve cela injuste de violer l'intimité d'une personne._

_ - _Je ne dirais pas cela ! Je ne me suis pas servi de la magie(lol), disons que ton esprit est très ouvert. Et oui tu as raison tout à l'heure dans le salon j'ai su ce qui te tracasser. Bref, j'avais donner à ton père des directives pour toi, les a tu suivit?

_Parlons de celle là les directives, oui je les ai suivit et à la lettre. Elles étaient les suivantes : ne jamais dire à qui que ce soit pour ma future vie de calice, la deuxième je ne devais en aucun cas sortir et coucher avec personne, en gros je devais rester vierge et pur rien que pour lui. La preuve je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un, ni toucher d'ailleurs. Je suis pur de chez pur, vous me direz et les travaux pratiques, même ça je n'ai jamais essayé._

_ - _Oui je les ai toutes suivies a la lettre ! _Dis-je non sans rougir, je me frapperai._

_ - _Je vois et tu peux comprendre pourquoi ? _Il est obliger de me regarder aussi intensément en disant cela, parce que plus timide que moi tu meurs._

_ - _Oui je comprend, vous voulez un calice pas un mouchoir déjà servit. _Je sais, ma réplique était creuse, mais je suis rassuré ça la fais sourire._

_ - _On peut dire cela comme ça. Mais je voulais quelqu'un de vierge c'est vrai, pour la bonne et simple raison que je suis très jaloux et possessif et je n'aurais pas supporter d'avoir un calice sur qui Shadow entier serait passer. _Et il me dit ça comme ça, moi je suis rouge comme une tomate, mais j'ai compris ou il voulait en venir._

_ - _Je vois que tu as bien comprit, je savais que tu ferais un bon calice.

- Et si je n'avais pas fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé, vous m'auriez pris comme calice?

- Non cela va sans dire, et j'en suis sur que tu regrettes d'avoir suivi cela, non ? _Je dois être maso mais malgré le faite qu'il va payer mon père pour m'avoir je ne regrette pas d'avoir suivi ses directive et je n'arrive pas a lui en vouloir je ne dois pas tourner rond_

_ - _Non je ne regrette pas !_ Disais-je en baissant les yeux et pour deux bonnes raison. La première : il me fixait trop pour mon bien et la deuxième : il s'était rapprocher de moi jusqu'à me faire reculer sur une des étagères, il était si prêt que je peux sentir son souffle et ça me donne des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale._

_ - _Tu ne ressemble pas du tout a ton père !_ En disant cela il me caressa la joue, et moi bien sur toujours aussi rouge et la ! Hyperventilation._

_ - _Heureusement! _Je voulais plaisanter mais ce regard il était trop intense et rempli d'une lueur qui m'étais inconnu._

_ - _Tu sais Alex tu ne regrettes pas mais ça viendra. _Voila ou mon cerveau s'est arrêté et pourquoi car il venait de m'embrasser et pas qu'un peu, j'étais tétaniser c'était mon premier baiser et je crois qu'il a senti mon stress car il me prit contre lui et avec sa main il me caressa la nuque ce qui me donnais des violents frissons. Le baiser était doux je l'avoue dominant aussi, cela ne m'étonne pas, il se fit aussi plus explicite car je sentis sa langue qui essayait de se frayer un passage pour rejoindre la mienne. Il se mit à la caresser puis à la sucer et je n'en pouvais plus, trop d'émotions a la fois, et je m'entendis gémir ça faisais trop bizarre. Il fallait que ça s'arrête._

- Allons mon cher Comte un peu de patience son anniversaire est dans deux semaines. _Mon père je le bénis, je me détachais au plus vite de lui il fallait que je sorte prendre l'air et vite. Je sentais qu'il cherchait mon regard mais je ne pouvais pas._

_ - _Bien je suppose que vous devez partir?

- Oui désolé de vous quitter aussi tôt mais j'ai des invités ce soir et j'ai des courses a faire. _Finalement je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je n'avais pas dit au revoir j'étais complètement dans le coton, mon père me ramena à la voiture._

_ - _Je suis très fière de toi mon fils, tu a l'air de beaucoup lui plaire à en déduire de ce que j'ai vu.

- Oui père !

- J'ai hâte d'être a ton anniversaire !

- Moi aussi père, moi aussi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Anniversaire

_Bien, nous sommes le 15 juillet mon anniversaire, je suis super méga stressé en plus ça fait une semaine que je dors très mal et pourquoi ? Je rêve de ce baiser que j'ai échangé avec lui et ça me hante, et d'un autre coté je me fais du souci car je l'avoue cela ma vraiment plus et ce qui me fait le plus peur. Je suis devant ma glace entrain de m'observer et je me demande ce qui peut l'attirer chez moi, je me trouve trop petit j'ai quand même la chance d'avoir un visage fin enfin (celui d'une fille) et assez agréable a regarder; brun et mes cheveux mi long sont tout le temps en bataille on dirait que je viens de sortir du lit, mais ce que j'aime le plus ceux sont mes yeux d'un vert intense avec de grands sourcils noir. Je suis tiré de ma contemplation par les cris de mon père, comme si j'étais sourd. Je me dépêche de descendre dans le salon il est la habillé comme si il allait voir le ministre de la magie._

_ - _Mon fils voila le jour tant attendu, et je voulais te dire que je suis très fièr de toi. _Pourquoi il me dit qu'il est fière, et puis mon regard est attiré par ce qu'il tient dans la main ceux sont les résultat d'examens._

- Je peux les voir ! _Dis ai-je en tendant la main._

_ - _Bien sur !_ Je lui arrache pratiquement la feuille, et je suis heureux j'ai mon diplôme. J'avais travailler dur pour avoir cela je suis fière de moi. Et mon bonheur est coupé par mon père qui me dit qu'on ne va pas tarder à aller au manoir._

_Sur le chemin j'avais l'impression d'aller à l'abattoir, mais surtout à cause de mon père qui me mettais la pression. De toute manière je n'écoute que la moitié._

- J'ai invité toute la bonne société, alors soit très polie! _Qu'est - ce qu'il peut être lourd je me fiche royalement de sa haute société, j'ai d'autres choses à penser._

_La voiture se gara à l'arrière du manoir, en entrant dans le parc je remarquai qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde et de voiture._

_ - _Alex arrête de rêver et vient le Comte t'attend !

_Il commence vraiment a me gonfler le vieux, il m'emmène devant une grande porte, tape et rentre. Il se croit chez lui ou quoi ? La pièce et très vaste on dirait un petit salon, la seule chose qui me plait c'est la couleur d'un bleu très pale._

_ - _Bonjour ! _C'est bon je crois que mon cœur est parti faire un tour, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je ne suis pas encore retourné et je le fait mais lentement. Au centre de la pièce se tient un homme, grand avec de longs cheveux blond avec un très beau visage des yeux en amandes de couleur améthyste._

_ - _Heu bonjour a qui ai-je l'honneur? _Pathétique il tremble de la tête au pied et ça ce dit grand homme, tu parle._

- Pardonnez moi, je me nomme Fye D right. Je suis un ami intime du Comte. _Il a un nom bizarre, il doit aussi être d'origine japonaise comme le comte._

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer je suis monsieur Parker et voici mon fils Alex. _Mon père ! Tant que c'est un ami du Comte tout va bien, j'ai raison il est vraiment pathétique. Et puis pourquoi il me fixe comme ça le blondinet?_

_ - _Donc c'est toi Alex, Chel ma beaucoup parlé de toi, tu va être le futur calice ? _Il a la même façon de parler que le Comte et c'est très stressant. _

_ - _Oui je suis très fière que mon fils ait été choisi par le Comte ! _Et il ose dire ça comme ça. Mais le petit blondinet n'a pas l'air très d'accord puisqu'il regarde mon père comme si il allait le tuer sur place._

_ - _Si vous le dite ! _Ouille sa voix a changer de ton, on dirait un iceberg. _Bien, monsieur Parker ! Chel ma fait part de vous dire de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Alex il reste avec moi.

- D'accord, et reste calme. _Comme si j'étais un malade mentale et il repart encore tout fière._

_ - _Puis - je être franc ? _Il a l'air très sérieux d'un coup le blondinet._

_ - _Oui !

- Votre père a l'air d'un gros con ! _La je suis sidéré, tiens il me fixe je crois qu'il attend ma réaction et elle ne tarde pas a arrivé. Je me met a rire, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé comme cela et ça fait du bien._

_ - _Je m'excuse pour ma franchise.

- Non, vous n'avez pas a vous excuser. Vous avez raison c'est un gros con. _Il remonte beaucoup dans mon estime et puis il a l'air gentil._

- Bien ! Viens assis toi, on va discuter un peu.

- Alors ton diplôme?

- Je vais être très claire monsieur Parker, à partir du moment ou Alex soufflera ses bougies il sera à moi. Vous n'aurez plus aucun droit sur lui.

- Je comprend chère Comte, mais il est quand même mon fils.

- Cela m'est complètement égal ce soir il sera mon calice.

- Ce soir ? Cela n'est pas précipité,

- Allons monsieur Parker nous savons très bien que vous vous en fichez de votre fils, et qu'il n'y a que l'argent qui compte ?

- Peut être, mais vous l'achetez bien mon fils!

- Oui et j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, je suis très impatient.

- C'est très malsain la façon dont vous parler de mon fils.

- Peut être ! Mais c'est ce qui était prévue, alors ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin. Pas entre un vampire et son futur calice, ça pourrai vous coûtez plus que votre fils.

_Je suis resté plus d'une heure a parler avec Fye et je m'entend super bien avec lui, et je crois qu'il a essayé de me mettre à l'aise. Il m'a dit aussi qu'on se verrait très souvent car il voit beaucoup Chel, il m'a aussi dit qu'ils étaient des amis d'enfance_.

- Dit Alex tu connais toutes les personnes qui ont été invités?

- Pour être franc je n'en connaît aucune, ceux sont tous des amis de mon père.

- Et toi tu doit avoir des amis de collège ?

- Oui une, mais mon père na pas voulut que je l'invite. _D'un coup je sens une vague de tristesse m'envahir, Alyson me manque vraiment. Fye qui est à ma droite se déplace et s'assoie à coté de moi, il a un regard si triste comme si il comprenait ma douleur, mais je dois me faire des idées._

_ - _Ne sois pas si triste Alex tu va la revoir ton amie ! _Pourquoi ils ont tous cette manie de me parler en me regardant dans les yeux et me caresser la joue, c'est très gênant et en plus ça me fais rougir comme pas possible. Mais le fait qu'il me caresse le joue avec tant de tendresse ne me donne pas les même sensations qu'avec Chel._

_ - _Tu veux peut être que je t'aide Fye ?_ Oulala cette voix je la connais, mais c'est la première fois que je l'entend de cette manière. A mon avis Chel est vraiment en colère._

_ - _Ne sois pas si jaloux Chel, je ne faisais que le réconforter, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on a dix huit ans ! _Chel na pas l'air très d'accord, mais il détache son regard de Fye pour le poser sur moi. Et la l'image de son baiser me revient en mémoire, et bien sur je rougis et il sourit. Je crois que je vais vraiment faire un meurtre. Je ne sais pas si c'est par folie ou par héroïsme je me redresse et je le fixe dans les yeux._

- Quand ce sera fini ce duel de regard vous m'appelez ! _Béni soit tu Fye, Chel arrête de me regarder et se tourne vers lui._

_ - _Arrête tes âneries, et rend moi service amène Alex au deuxième

_ - _D'accord, viens Alex ! _Je ne comprend rien, mais je suis Fye a travers un dédale de couloir. On finit par arriver dans une petite chambre rien de bien passionnant._

_ - _Tu te demande pourquoi on est dans cette petite chambre ?

- Un peu oui !

- Et bien c'est juste pour que tu te change.

- Pourquoi mes habit ne sont pas bien ? _Le costume que je porte a coûté _

_très cher a mon père._

_ - _Ce n'est pas cela mais Chel serait très content que tu portes les habits qu'il a choisit pour toi.

- Bien je suis d'accord.

- Ils sont sur le lit, je te laisse je t'attendrais dehors.

_Je commence à me dévêtir et prend les habits qu'il a sur le lit, a en déduire par la texture ça doit être très cher. Il y a une chemise blanche a col très bas c'est la première fois que j'en voit comme cela et en plus elle est en soie, puis il y a un pantalon en lin aussi de couleur blanc, il doit aimé cette couleur. Après avoir enfiler les vêtements je me regarde dans le grand miroir, ce n'est qu'a ce moment la que je me rend compte qu'il y a un magnifique dragon dans mon dos d'une couleur bleu pale. Je suis tiré de ma contemplation pas Fye qui m'appelle._

_ - _Tu a finis Alex ?

- Oui j'arrive ! _Je sors et Fye reste sans rien dire, il ne fait que m'observer._

_ - _Il y a un problème ?

- Non je me disais juste que tu étais magnifique ! _Et bien sur je rougis, ils ont tous un don pour me mettre dans l'embarras. _Chel a vraiment bon goût !

- Arrêtez ! Ca me met dans l'embarras ! _Dis - ai - je toujours aussi rouge._

_ - _Allons Alex tu apprendras à apprécier les compliments a leur juste valeur.

- Peut être, et si on y aller ?

- Bien sur, vient suis moi.

_Finalement nous débouchons dans le grand salon ou nous attendent tous les invités. Mon cœur bat la chamade c'est vraiment horrible, je jette un coup d'œil aux gens c'est bien car de la ou je suis eux ne me voient pas. Je repère vite mon père qui discute avec un homme qui venait souvent à la maison, un gros abruti, enfin ceux sont les sois disant « amis » de mon père. Je redescend sur terre en sentant quelque chose me chatouiller l'oreille c'est normal c'est Fye qui est entrain de me parler._

_ - _Chel ma dit de te dire que tu devais le rejoindre dans le parc il aimerait te parler avant que cela ne commence !

_Il me montre le chemin qui mène au parc qui est derrière le manoir. Chel est là assis sur un petit banc en pierre, je m'approche mais aucun mots n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche. Puis il se tourne vers moi et comme à son habitude il me fixe pendant un petit moment, et bien sur sans surprises je rougis et là encore il sourit ça commence à m'énerver donc je décide de dire quelque chose._

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui ! Mais avant tout je tiens à te dire que tu est très beau dans ces vêtements et je suis heureux que tu les porte.

- Merci ceux sont de très beaux vêtements. _Je suis toujours aussi rouge mais au moins j'ai réussi à répondre. _

_ - _Tu a raison ! Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour ça, je sais que tu n'a aucun ami et à ton âge c'est très important d'en avoir. Donc ! _La je le voit se lever et se placer à coté d'un beau rosier, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait. _Vous pouvez sortir maintenant ! _Je n'en croit pas mes yeux devant moi se tient Alyson._

_ - _Aly !

- Alex comme je suis contente de te voir _! De joie elle se jette dans mes bras, je sens quelque chose couler dans mon cou._

_ - _Ne pleure pas Aly !

- Je suis tellement heureuse ! Ton père m'a dit que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir.

- Quoi ? _Dis ai-je en colère_

- Oui et il a dit que tu ne voulais plus me revoir ! C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur que non !

· Ce n'est pas grave l'essentiel c'est que je sois avec toi, mais c'est grâce au comte ! _En parlant de lui il faut que je le remercie, je me retourne et il n'est plus là. _

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous somme rester à parler, ce qui est bizarre elle ne me posa aucune question sur le comte ou autre. J'en fis tout autant sur comment le comte l'avais contacté._

_Plus tard Fye est venue nous chercher pour nous emmener dans le grand salon, de nouveau une peur froide m'envahit._

_ - _Tu est sur que sa va Alex ?_ Elle est gentille mais là j'ai pas très envie de causer._

_ - _Oui ça va, je suis juste nerveux !

- Ta raison c'est important 18 ans ! _Mon dieu si elle savait pourquoi je stress autant, elle ne me dirait pas ça. Je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter autre chose que mon père me prend par le bras pour m'emmener je ne sais ou._

_ - _J'aimerais que tu parle à monsieur Magna !

- Pourquoi, je ne le connais pas.

- Raison de plus, il a un poste important.

_Nous arrivons devant ce fameux monsieur Magna, il est grand et bien portant mais il a une tête d'ancien killer._

_ - _Mon chère Julien, voici mon fils Alex ! _Ce Julien me regarde avec un air qui ne me plait pas, on dirait un vicieux._

_ - _Enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur Parker !

- De même monsieur Magna ! _Comme je déteste faire les focu ça me rappelle trop mon père. Puis je suis encore tiré de mes pensées philosophiques par l'arrivée d'un garçon qui doit avoir à peine 15 ans qui se dirige vers nous._

- Ca tombe bien que tu sois là Andrews, je te présente Monsieur Parker et Alex son fils.

- Enchanté ! _Je vois que mon père et moi somme synchro pour une chose._

_ - _Ravi de faire votre connaissance monsieur Parker ! _Cet Andrews c'est peu être son fils, enfin il n'y a pas de ressemblance._

_ - _Andrews tu veux bien aller avec Alex me chercher une coupe ! _Pour qui il se prend celui là on n'est pas des amis, mais devant le regard de mon père je m'incline, alors je suis Andrews jusqu'au bar._

_ - _Alors tu a quel age Alex ? _Il a raison parler me fera peut être moins stresser. _

_ - _Je vais avoir 18 ans, on ne te la pas dit? C'est mon anniversaire !

- Je savais qu'il y avait un anniversaire, mais on ne m'a pas dit de qui. Désolé !

- Tant fais pas c'est pas grave. Et toi ?

- J'ai 15 ans. _J'avais raison ! Bref nous passons la commande et une question me brûle les lèvres, il faut que je la pose._

_ - _Julien est ton père ? _Quoi j'ai dit une bêtise pour qu'il se mette à rire comme une baleine._

_ - _Désolé, mais ta question était drôle mais non Julien n'est pas mon père il est mon amant. _J'ai l'impression de mettre pris une claque, ce Julien il est vieux il doit avoir 50 ans._

_ - _Tu a l'air un peu surpris ? _Je pense que l'amour n'a pas d'age mais là c'est abusé il pourrait être son père, moi je me console Chel n'a que 25 ans._

_ - _J'avoue oui!

- Je te rassure tu n'est pas le seul !_ Et il rigole, j'hallucine._

_ - _Ne te vexe pas, mais il n'est pas un peu vieux.

- C'est vrai comme ça, ça fait bizarre. Mais comme je te l'ai dit tu n'est pas le seul à le penser.

- Enfin l'essentiel c'est que tu l'aime. _Et voilà le prix pour le roi des gaffes et décerné à « Alex Parker », je sais rien qu'en le regardant que j'ai dit une connerie. Et en y pensant je crois que c'est une union forcée, pas arrangée._

_ - _Je m'excuse.

- Pourquoi ? _Et il me demande ça comme si de rien était._

_ - _Je crois que j'ai dit une bêtise ?

- Pas du tout, j'aime mon petit ami ! _Comme c'est forcé, mais je ne vais pas le contrarier après tout ceux ne sont pas mes affaires._

_ - _Alors tu as de la chance ! Moi à mon age je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami ! _Je sais que ça ne se dit pas mais je savais que ça pouvais détendre l'atmosphère pesante._

_ - _J'te crois pas ! _Je suis content ça a l'air de le faire sourire._

_ - _C'est pourtant vrai.

- Tu est beau pourtant ! _Je suis flatté et embarrassé j'aime pas qu'on me le dise, mais je voit que je suis pas le seul a être timide puisqu'il a rougit en me disent cela._

_ - _Merci ! _Nous prenons les verres et retournons au près de mon père et Julien. Mais je ne savais pas que pendant toute cette échange on m'avait observer avec très grande attention._

_Après un apéritif haut en imbécile enfin je m'assois, je n'ai pas revu Aly elle a du se trouver un garçon a son goût, je suis un peu déçu qu'elle m'ait délaissé aussi vite. Je suis assis sur ma chaise et je rêvasse, j'ai soudain très sommeil et surtout je m'ennui._

_ - _Alors Alex ça va ? _Ca fait la deuxième fois qu'il me fait peur._

_ - _Merci Fye j'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque, mais a part ça, ça peux aller !

- Tu avais plutôt l'air de beaucoup t'ennuyer !

- C'est vrai ! Et Aly n'est pas là.

- Je l'ai vue, elle était en charmante compagnie !

- Tant mieux ! Elle au moins s'amuse. _Et oui et moi maintenant que j'étais seul je me suis remis a stresser. _

_ - _Chel n'est pas un monstre tu sais ! _Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder droit dans les yeux, il me faut une vérité j'en ai besoin. Et il a l'air sincère, très sincère._

_ - _Je sais ! Mais c'est comme ça_. Le ton de ma voix précisait très bien que je ne voulais pas continué, je n'aime pas qu'on tire sur la corde sensible. _

_ - _J'ai compris. _Le silence est d'or maintenant je décide de le briser._

_ - _Vous connaissez un certains Magna ?

- Je préférerais que tu me tutoies, et oui je le connais, pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, avec son amant. Et j'ai trouvé…

- …qu'il était jeune ?

- Oui, je trouve ça a la limite de l'indécence. _Je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire part à une personne, et j'ai compris que Fye était une personne intelligente. _

- J'avoue que je suis d'accord avec toi Alex, mais on ne peux rien y faire.

- Mais c'est une union forcé ? _Je voit qu'il hésite à me répondre j'aurais me fait de me taire car je suis dans le même cas._

_ - _Oui tu as raison, le jeune Andrews et avec Magna par force. Les parents de ce garçon on demandé beaucoup d'argent a Magna et ils n'ont pas pu rembourser. Donc Magna a demandé Andrews en guise de remboursement.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse, Andrews n'avait rien à voir. Il ne fait que payer pour c'est parent. _Je suis révolté je me rend compte qu'il y a pire que mon père. _

_ - _Je sais, mais Magna à un goût très prononcé pour les jeunes garçons.

- STOP! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, ça me dégoûte trop. Je sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour en juger, mais je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. Je préfère de loin la mienne, Chel n'a pas la tête d'un pervers !

- Je te rassure Chel n'est pas un pervers, mais c'est un vampire. _Il fait quoi le Fye il veut me faire culpabiliser. _

_ - _Je pense que même si c'est un vampire il a l'air avoir plus de respect pour moi que Magna envers son compagnon.

- C'est un raisonnement très adulte que tu viens de faire, je sais que c'est mal ce que va faire Chel vis-à-vis de toi. Mais je ne peux rien dire, et pour le reste c'est à toi de voir.

- Quel reste Fye ?

- Tu est un garçon intelligent Alex, et pour le reste comme tu dit. Tu sera le seul qui aura le droit de juger Chel, ou de le haïr. _J'avais déjà penser à tout cela et j'ai pris ma décision._

_ - _J'y ai déjà penser Fye et je saurais quoi faire et dire le moment venu !

- Je m'en doutais que tu avais déjà penser à cela, et j'espère que tu ne haïra pas Chel. _Sa voix était tellement basse et triste que j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de se faire pardonner pour son ami et j'admire ce qu'il fait._

- Chel doit etre content de t'avoir pour ami Fye ! Moi en tout cas je le serais.

- Merci Alex je suis touché.

_Enfin l'heure du repas ! Je croyais qu'il ne viendrait jamais, à table je me retrouve entre mon père et Chel que je n'ai pas beaucoup vu de la soirée, Alyson n'est pas loin avec Fye. Le repas commence à être servi à en voir il est très copieux, alors dans un profond silence nous commençons à manger. Ca fait dix minute et personne ne parle, je jette un regard a Chel et je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'il me regarde aussi, et bien sur je rougis comme une fille devant son amoureux secret. Et je sais qu'il la senti et il a son fameux sourire en coin, mais cette fois si je répond à son petit sourire, il reste un moment a me fixer et retourne à son assiette avec ce même sourire. Je sais que c'est bête mais ça m'a un peu rassuré. Le dîner s'est fini dans le silence comme il avait commencé, je veux pas dire que personne n'a parlé oui mais à voix basse. _

_Après le dessert, de la musique fut mise, que des valses slow et autres. Moi bien sur je m'assois dans un coin a l'abri de tout les regards, j'avais envie d'etre un peu seul. N'empêche il n'y a que maintenant que je me rend compte qu'il y avait plus de jeune de mon âge que je ne le penser, au loin sur la piste je voit Aly avec ce garçon Brad, il a l'air gentil. Mais avec tout ça elle m'a oublié mais de toute façon je m'y attendais un peu. Puis viens le moment des slows et la il y a ma chanson, elle se nomme « keep holding on » elle a le don de me faire pleurer, je sais c'est nul pour un garçon, mais depuis la mort de ma mère je suis devenue très sensible. Je suis tiré de mes sombre pensées par une main qui apparaît dans mon champ de vision, je lève mon regard et c'est Chel, pas besoin de demander j'ai compris. Je me lève et le suis sur la piste et la chanson bat son plein. C'est la première fois que je danse un slow, il me serre contre lui les deux mains sur les hanches ni trop haut ni trop bas et moi et bien j'ai mis mes mains sur ses épaules. Je suis gauche je sais mais il m'impressionne et je suis timide, mais c'est bizarre je suis bien dans ses bras non c'est moi qui suis bizarre. Son odeur est muscé et il est doux ne me demandez pas pourquoi je le sais, disons que sa main n'a pas put resté en place. Mais je suis vite emporté par les paroles de la chanson qui me fais le même effet et tout d'un coup je me sent vraiment triste, limite au bord des larmes._

_ - _Ca ne va pas Alex ?

- Oui monsieur tout va bien.

- Cesse de m'appeler monsieur je ne suis pas vieux, et ne mens pas je sais que ça ne va pas. _Cette conversation est trop bizarre._

_ - _J'avoue, mais c'est idiot. C'est la chanson qui me fait cette effet, je suis désolé. _Je fais tout pour me défaire de son_ _étreinte, il faut que je sorte. Il veut me retenir mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces._

_ - _S'il vous plait_. Je sais que mon ton était implorant et pathétique, mais il finit par me lâcher, dans ses yeux j'ai vu quelque chose d'indescriptible. _

_Je sors en courant pour me diriger vers le parc, je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes c'est trop dur. Je me laisse tomber sur un des petit banc, et je n'arrive pas a me calmer je savais que j'allais finir par craquer. Et je préfère que ce soit dehors ou personne ne me voit. Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai pleuré mais j'entend l'horloge qui sonne les douze coût de minuit, voila « joyeux anniversaire Alex »._

_Je retourne d'un pas lourd dans le grand salon, toute les têtes se tourne vers moi le gâteau est posé sur la grande table avec mes dix huit bougies. Je cherche le regard de mon père qui me regarde plein de fierté j'ai envie de le frapper voir pire, je m'avance et Chel m'incite à souffler les bougies. Je ne sais pas mais j'ai un drôle de pressentiment comme si mon avenir entier était relié à ces bougies. Voila je les ai soufflé je me tourne vers mon père qui a ce drôle de regard, mais celui-ci est adressé à Chel._

- Alors un discours ! _Je hais celui qui vient de dire ça. Tout le monde me fixe et je n'aime pas cela, mais je vais faire un effort je vais dire deux mots comme ça tout le monde est content._

_ - _Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour votre présence, et je suis très heureux ce n'est pas tout les jour que l'on a dix huit ans. _Comme mon discours sonne faux mais ça ne les empêche pas d'etre tous pendu a mes lèvres._

_ - _Je pense que c'est surtout votre père qu'il faut remercier il a fait beaucoup pour vous ! _De quoi je me mêle celle là, oui je vois qui c'est, c'est une amie intime de mon père. Je réalise que maintenant qu'on attend une réponse de ma part, je n'ai aucune envie de répondre je pourrais dire des bêtises._

_ - _Allons le gâteau nous attend, et de bonnes boissons_. Je remercie Chel pour cela, je sais qu'il a comprit ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de mon père. Je retourne m'asseoir à ma table isolé, franchement je voyais mieux comme anniversaire. De toute manière je n'ai le droit de rien dire._

_ - _Alex ! Joyeux anniversaire !

- Merci Aly !

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? _Je la fixe un moment, pour etre franc je m'en fiche complètement de ce quelle peut me raconter. Je veux que cette fête s'arrête, j'en ai assez de faire semblant ce n'est pas mon genre._

_ - _Oui je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas et retourne avec Brad. _Sur ce je me lève bien décidé à aller vers le parc._

_ - _Mais Alex ! _Je sais quelle m'appelle, mais tout cela m'ai complètement égal._

- Vous étes fière de vous Chel ?

- Parlez moi sur un autre ton monsieur Parker, vous n'étes plus en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Bien puisque c'est comme cela, je vais partir j'ai été invité à une autre soirée.

_Le calme du parc me fait du bien, je me suis assis sur le même banc qui a été témoin de mes larmes_. _Soudain j'entend des bruits de pas._

_ - _Je te cherchais mon fils.

- C'est pourquoi ?_ Je ne peux m'empêcher d'etre froid._

_ - _Et bien je voulais te dire au revoir.

- Vous partez déjà ?

- Oui, maintenant tu appartiensau Comte_. Je savais qu'il me dirait cela comme ça, mais ça ne me fais aucun effet je savais très bien qu'il ne tenais pas à moi. Maintenant j'en ai la preuve formelle._

_ - _Alors adieu père.

- Adieu fils._ Et il repart comme il est venu, c'est un monstre. Je le hais._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Calice

_Après cela je ne suis pas retourné à la fête, c'est Fye qui est venu me chercher. Et à ma grande surprise il n'y avait plus personne._

_ - _Chel les a tous renvoyés.

- Tant mieux, j'avoue que ça commencé à me peser.

- Il s'en été rendu compte.

- Bon ce n'ai pas que mais je dois te laisser. _Sur ces mots je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de paniquer, je sais qu'il veut faire de moi son calice, ce soir._

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer, Chel ne te fera pas de mal. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air impressionnant, mais il n'est pas méchant.

- Tu en a des bonnes, bien sur que je m'inquiète et c'est normal d'avoir peur.

- Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, mais si tu paniques je crois…_Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, car Chel venait de rentrer dans le salon._

_ - _Donc sur ce je vous laisse. _Voila nous somme seuls, je ne peux rien dire ma gorge est noué._

_ - _Viens Alex !

_Je ne peux que le suivre, nous passons deux ou trois couloirs pour déboucher dans un petit salon avec juste un fauteuil et un canapé et une petite cheminée, je préfère cette pièce au grand salon. Chel m'invite à m'asseoir, je le vois qui se serre un verre sûrement de whisky. Puis silence, il me regarde et moi je regarde le feu._

_ - _Ton père t'as dit au revoir ? _Enfin on parle. _

_ - _Oui !

_ - _Et il est partit comme il est venu, et après c'est moi qu'on traite de monstre_. Les derniers mots avaient été murmurés, mais assez pour que je les entende et malgré ce qui allait arrivé je ne pouvais le voir comme un monstre._

_ - _Monsieur ?

_ - _Chel ! _C'est vrai j'avais oublié._

_ - _Chel, je voudrais vous posez une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps.

- Vas y je t'écoute.

- Combien mon père a reçu d'argent ?

- Assez pour se refaire au moins trois autres vie. _Je suis étonné je ne pensais pas qu'il payerait aussi cher._

- J'avoue je suis étonné, pas pour mon père il tuerait pour de l'argent. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous payerez autant pour m'avoir. _Et voila je rougis encore._

_ - _Je voulais absolument avoir un calice.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais vous êtes beau et riche. Je ne comprend pas.

- Alors je vais t'éclairer Alex, les gens ont une trouille bleu des vampires, alors tu crois que n'importe qui va accepter d'être mon calice ? _Je n'avais pas vu cela comme ça, finalement il est malheureux et seul. Et moi qui n'est pensé qu'a mon bien être, je suis égoïste_

- Je comprend.

- Bien, rentrons dans le vif du sujet. Ce soir tu deviendras mon calice.

- D'accord. _Je ne peux rien dire d'autre, c'est comme si mon cerveau était vide._

_ - _Je vais t'expliquer comment cela va se dérouler

_ - _En premier temps ça sera à toi de boire mon sang, puis viendra mon tour. Le lien sera formé. Mais je suppose que cela tu le savais déjà ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, mais la suite va moins te plaire. _Je suis près à tout entendre_.

- Pour que le lien soit complètement scellé, cela doit se faire sexuellement. _Je m'en doutais un peu, mais l'entendre de vive voix c'est autre chose._

_ - _Bien, vu que tout est au point, suis moi.

_J'ai encore le mot sexuellement qui trotte dans ma tête, j'ai peur et en plus maintenant je tremble. Chel marche devant moi silencieusement, il m'emmène devant une porte richement décorée. Nous rentrons et à en déduire ça ne peut etre que sa chambre, elle est grande avec un lit en baldaquin au centre, une cheminée en angle puis une porte qui doit mener à la salle d'eau. Les couleurs sont assez sombre, l'armoire est immense et les rideaux magnifique._

_ - _Elle te plait ?

- Oui !

- Tant mieux, car ça sera notre chambre. _Je m'en doutais un peu, je suis innocent pas naïf, les contes de fée c'est pour les gosses. _

_Le silence est retombé je suis accoudé au lit dos a Chel, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend mais moi je stresse vraiment et j'ai trop peur pour réfléchir convenablement. Puis comme s' il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me retourne face à lui, je n'arrive pas à le regarder en face et ne peu que garder la tête baissée._

_ - _N'ai pas peur je ne te ferais pas de mal ! _Il m'a dit ça d'une voix si douce que j'ai du mal à ne pas y croire. Puis il se met à me caresser le joue, je nous revois comme dans la bibliothèque. Mon cœur bat la chamade et lui qui me fixe droit dans les yeux maintenant, Merlin que j'ai peur. Sans que je m'en rende compte il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse, il y va doucement sûrement pour me mettre en confiance. Ces mains ne sont pas en reste elles me caressent le dos et la nuque, ce qui a le don de me donner des frissons. Puis le baiser devient plus intime il arrive à m'ouvrir la bouche et se met à caresser ma langue. Je sais qu'il veut que je fasse pareil mais je suis nul pour les baiser, mais je le fais quand même. Ce petit ballet dure un moment, il fini par lécher mes lèvres je suis un peu essoufflé et j'ai les joues rougies. Il me prend par la main et nous faisons le tour du lit, je m'assois et il se met à coté de moi. Il me fixe tranquillement je me rend compte que sur la petite table de chevet il y a une dague et une coupe en argent._

_ - _Ecoute Alex, maintenant tu va boire mon sang et après je ferais de toi mon calice, donc je ne m'arrêterais pas. Tu comprends ?

- Oui ! _Mon dieu je suis pathétique je tremble de la tête au pied. _

_ - _Parfait ! _Je le voit prendre la dague et se trancher le poigné, puis il verse le sang dans la coupe, il se lèche la plaie qui se referme immédiatement. Il me tend la coupe je l'observe un moment puis la prend. Je boit le sang sans faire de chichis il y a pire comme goût, Chel me la retire lentement et il y a une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux qui ont changé de couleur, ils sont encore plus bleu qu'avant._

_Je sais que tout va se jouer maintenant je peux entendre mon cœur battre à mes oreilles, il se penche vers moi et m'allonge à moitié sur le lit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder droit dans les yeux, puis j'aperçois ses canines, j'ai peur, il stop, il me regarde, j'ai envie de dire quelque chose mais ça ne sort pas. Il veut me tenir contre lit, mais je ne veux pas. J'ai l'impression d'etre impuissant._

_ - _NON !

- Quoi ? _Je sais qu'il est en colère mais il faut que lui dise._

_ - _Ne…ne me tenez pas s'il vous plait, je ne vous repousserais pas_. Comme j'ai peur. Il me fixe un moment._

- Si tu réagis mal je risquerais moi aussi d'avoir une mauvaise réaction.

_ - _Promis je ne bougerais pas_. Je me sent vulnérable et je ne veux pas._

_ - _D'accord je ne te tiens pas. _Je suis un peu soulagé, mais toujours aussi tétanisé_. Détends toi ! Ca ne fera pas mal, c'est promis_. Je sais qu'il essaye de me calmer, mais quoi qu'il puisse dire ça ne changera rien._

_Je sent son souffle dans mon cou puis la pointe de ses canines, je ferme les yeux et m'accroche à ses épaules. Je sens une toute petite piqûre dans le cou et mon sang quitter mon corps. Il est en train de boire mon sang et moi je suis au bord de l'extase et j'ai le bas des reins en feu. Après quelques minutes ou moins, je le sens se retirer et lécher ma plaie, il me garde toujours dans ses bras et je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je tombe dans un sommeil profond. La seule chose que j'entend Chel qui dit _« Enfin ».


	5. Chapter 5

Je tiens quand meme a remercier l'auteur de « la vie de calice' qui s'en sa je n'aurais pas écrite celle ci.

Chapitre 5

Un drôle de réveil

Le matin n'a jamais été mon fort, mais là je bats tout les records, le bon coté des choses c'est que c'est la première fois que je dors aussi bien depuis des mois. Je suis quand même un peu dans le cirage et puis j'ai comme une drôle de sensation, c'est assez étrange je sens comme une présence mais pas autour de moi. C'est dur à expliquer c'est comme si je sentais une présence a l'intérieur. Je sais que c'est assez bizarre expliqué comme cela, mais je n'arrive pas à le décrire. Je laisse cette drôle de sensation pour repenser au fait que maintenant je suis un calice. J'avoue que j'ai eu très peur, mais au final ça n'était pas horrible, je dirais même que c'était assez agréable et puis il a été gentil et doux. Maintenant que les dés ont été jeté une nouvelle vie commence, je suis un peu chamboulé, mais j'ai pris une décision et je compte bien la suivre même si je dois prendre sur moi. Je vais faire des effort je n'ai pas envie de vivre malheureux. Bon fini la réflexion je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux, la pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité, j'ignore l'heure qu'il est. Je fais le tour de la pièce, il n'y a personne, je suis assez content car j'ai envie d'être un peu seul. Je me rallonge et soupir je suis bien, je devrais m'inquiéter mais non. J'apprécie le silence qui m'entoure, je me rend compte que je suis en pyjama, et là je rougis ça veut dire qu'il m'a déshabillé, puis je suis sorti de ma bêtise par un coup taper a la porte.

_ - _oui ? _C'est qui._

_ - _Je ne vous réveille pas monsieur ? _Se tient devant moi le major d'homme de l'autre jour, il et grand d'un certains n'age, les cheveux grisonnant. _

_ - _heu non, vous ne me réveiller pas.

- bien, donc je me présente je me nomme charles.

- Enchanter Charles .

- A partir de maintenant je serais a votre service.

- D'accord.

- je vous ai emmener des vêtement propres, puis vous irez dans le salon là où le maître vous attend pour déjeuner. _Déjeuner ? Alors il n'est pas si tard que ça._

- Bien ! .

_ - _je suis ravie que vous soyez là.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi.

_Charles partie je décide de me lever après avoir regardé les vêtements que m'a apporté celui ci, une chemise en satin noir avec un jeans de la même couleur. Y a rien a dire c'est très beau, je suis gâté. La porte que j'avais vu le soir même est bien la salle d'eau. Elle est immense avec une douche et même une baignoire pour cinq personnes. J'adore la couleur bleu nuit, ça fait très intime et cela me fait rougir, après tout je n'ai que dix huit ans. Je décide de prendre une douche, l'eau qui coule sur mon corps me fait le plus grand bien. Je sort me sèche le plus vite possible et passe à l'habillage, quand je me décide à sortir de la chambre je me rend compte que je ne connais pas le chemin, j'avais trop peur pour me souvenir de quoi que ce soit._

- Charles ! _Sans rien dire celui ci débarde de nul et me dit._

- Oui monsieur.

- Vous pourriez m'emmener au salon ?

- Mais bien sur suivez moi !

_Pendant le trajet j'essaye de graver le chemin dans ma mémoire, puis nous débouchons dans une salle ou trône une table ancienne. Après avoir regardé les magnifiques tableaux je m'aperçois que Chel est accoudé près d'une des grandes fenêtres. _

_ - _Bonjour Alex !

- Heu bonjour mon…heu Chel. _Voila la sensation de ce matin reviens en force, c'est vraiment bizarre._

_ - _La sensation que tu as n'est pas bizarre ! Elle est très normal.

_ - _Sur vous avez lu mes pensées._ Je ne voulais pas répondre, mais c'est sortit tout seul, je suis un peu gêné d'avoir répondu, en revanche lui ne me répond pas tout de suite, mais je vois son sourire en coin._

_ - _Je n'ai pas lu dans tes pensés ! C'est à cause du lien.

- Le lien ?

- Oui, je peux sentir le moindre de tes désirs et tout autres sentiments par le biais du lien. D'où le fait que tu peux sentir ma présence même si je suis loin. _La vache c'est puissant comme lien, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi fort._

_ - _A part cela comment te sens tu ?

- Heu bien

_ - _Je sais que je t'ai fais peur…

- Ce n'est pas grave. _Je sais que couper la conversation est mal, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire un plat, ce qui est fait est fait. _Je ne vous en veux pas. _Il me regarde un moment, je pensais qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais non._

_ - _Bien alors n'en parlons plus, tu dois manger assis toi._ Je m'assois il fait de même. Charles apporte toutes sortes de plats, j'avoue que je suis aux anges j'ai une faim de loup._

- Comme je ne connaissais pas tes goûts j'ai demandé à Charles de faire plusieurs plats.

- C'est parfait je ne suis pas difficile.

_Mon déjeuner se passe dans le silence, moi je mange et lui et bien il me regarde. Son regard est si intense que je n'ose lever la tête et je sais qu'il sent que je suis mal a l'aise. Voila je viens de finir et il y a toujours un silence qui commence à être très pesant._

_ - _Tu as assez mangé ? _J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, je ne m'attendais plus a ce qu'il parle._

_ - _Oui merci.

- Parfait tu as l'air en forme, ton corps doit s'habituer à la perte de sang. Tu t'y feras vite, et ton appétit va se développer.

_ - _D'accord. _Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, à chaque fois que je le regarde je repense à la morsure d'hier soir._

- C'était si horrible ?_ Je sais de quoi il parle, il a dut le sentir et cela me fait rougir comme pas possible._

_ - _Non ! C'était agréable. _Je crois que je vais pendre feu tellement je suis rouge._

_ - _Tu m'en vois ravi, je craignais de te faire mal._ Il s'est inquiété. _Bien sur que je me suis inquiété je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. _Je suis bouche bée, le lien est exceptionnel. _

_ - _Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, vous avez été très gentil. _Il ne me répond pas mais son regard voulait tout dire._

_ - _Je suis heureux que tu ne me prennes pas pour un monstre, mais ça va venir car ce que je vais te dire va vite te faire changer d'avis. _Je ne sais pas quoi penser j'ai peur de se qu'il va me dire. _Je t'ai dis que pour que le lien soit complet cela doit se faire par le biais d'une union charnelle._ Je ne peux que hocher la tête ma voix est partie se faire un tour. _Je ne pourrais pas attendre Alex, le lien sera bouclé ce soir. _Je reste bouche bée, je savais que ça finirais par arriver, mais pas aussi vite. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que je vois Chel se diriger vers la sortie._

- Je t'ai dit que tu finirais par m'en vouloir, j'ai quelques affaires a régler, Charles et a ton service.

_Et voila il vient de partir et moi je suis toujours sur ma chaise avec ma tête d'ahuri, je ne suis pas capable de penser convenablement. La seule chose que je ressent c'est ma peur qui grandit de minute en minute. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté sur ma chaise mais je me décide enfin à bouger, j'appelle Charles pour qu'il me conduise à là, non à ma bibliothèque. Je commence à faire le tour de toutes les étagères c'est fascinant les livres rares qu'il peut y avoir. De la magie vodou , sur les créatures de toutes sortes et sur les mythes du monde entier en gros le bonheur. Au milieu de la pièce il y a un canapé avec une petite table et une cheminée c'est absolument magnifique, je suis assez content d'être là car ça m'occupe l'esprit et m'empeche de penser à ce qui va se passer ce soir._

_Je remarque aussi que sur la petite table il y a les bouquins dont m'avait parlé Chel « Chel » surtout ne pas penser à lui. Je regarde les titres des livres et commence a les feuilleter._

_J'apprend que le vampire et très jaloux et protecteur vis a vis de son calice. Que celui ci peut manger normalement, puis rien d'autre. Les auteurs disent qu'ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de parler avec un calice, pour recueillir son témoignage. Malgré ça, sa ne m'avance pas a grand chose. _

_Je reste pendant je ne sais combien de minutes perdu dans mais pensées, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un carillon, qui est juste en face de moi d'ailleurs et je me rends compte qu'il est midi. Et à y penser je commence à avoir faim, donc je me lève et décide de trouver le chemin tous seul et je suis assez fière de moi car j'arrive à trouver le salon ou j'ai déjeuné ce matin. Je tape et rentre et à mon étonnement il y a juste Charles à coté de la table qui est déjà remplit._

_ - _je me demandait si vous alliez venir?

- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Et Chel il ne vient pas ?

- Le maître a dit que vous mangiez et qu'il ne pouvait venir car il a du travail.

- Je vois. _Je m'assois et commence à me servir tout ce qui passe sous ma mains._

_- _Les plats plaisent ?

- Oui Charles, c'est très bon.

- Le maître ne mange pas beaucoup, alors je suis que vous mangiez autant. _J'avais raison, comme disait le livre les vampires mangent normalement mais en petite quantité._

_Mon repas se passe en silence et de toute manière je n'ai pas trop la tête à parler et puis j'ai trop de pensées qui se bousculent. Voila je viens de finir mon gâteau au chocolat, puis je reste à fixer le dehors il fait beau._

_ - _Charles! Vous vouliez bien me faire visiter le jardin ?_ Je l'ai déjà vu, mais il m'aurait demandé pourquoi je veux sortir._

_ - _Oui monsieur mais pas longtemps, vous ne devais pas vous fatiguer. _Ne pas me fatiguer ? Oh ! Oui pour ce soir je suppose, il faut que je pense à autre chose. Donc Charles me conduit dans le petit jardin les fleurs sont magnifiques, les roses sont mes préférées je les trouve pures. Puis nous allons dans le parc aux bancs, je l'appelle comme ça car il y en a beaucoup. Je m'arête un moment et m'allonge sur le petit banc et fini par m'endormir. _

- Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça aussi vite ? Il va avoir peur c'est sa première fois.

- Je le sais Fye mais je ne peux pas attendre, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je souffre. Je ne pensais pas que ça ferais aussi mal de ne pas être complètement lié. Et je suis bien conscient qu'il a peur je peux le sentir à des kilomètres.

- Il risque de t'en vouloir !

- Je le sais ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop le persécuter ça te va ?

- Ne sois pas si agressif ! Je ne veux pas que vous soufriez tous les deux.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais ça va aller ! Enfin je l'espère ! Je sais que je ne me pardonnerais pas.

- Le mieux c'est que tu sois très patient mais surtout très doux, sinon il va vite paniquer.

- Fye je ne suis pas un monstre je sais ce que je fais !

_Quand je me réveille je m'aperçois que le soleil est déjà couché, je ne sais pas quelle heure il peut être il faut vraiment que je me prenne une montre. Je décide de courir ça la fait mal d'arriver en retard au dîné donc j'arrive comme une fusée dans le salon et bien sur Chel est déjà accoudé il me regarde mais ne dit rien. Je me contente de lui sourire et je m'assois, il y a autant de plats qu'à midi._

_ - _Alors ta journée ?

- J'ai lu tous les livres qu'il y avait sur la table de la bibliothèque.

- Et ils ont répondu à tes questions ?

- pas vraiment !

- Fye te passe le bonjour !

- Il est venu ?

- Oui, mais tu dormais.

- C'est Charles qui vous la dit ?

- Non je peux le sentir ça aussi._ Le lien est vraiment trop fort, je ne sais quoi dire._

- Alex ! _Je crois qu'on m'appelle, j'étais dans la lune._

_ - _Pardon monsieur…heu Chel, j'étais dans la lune.

- J'avais remarqué ! _Et là mon cœur vient de rater un battement car il me sourit, mais pas un sourire moqueur un vrai et j'avoue il est vraiment beau. Et tout ça sa me fait rougir je baisse vite la tête, mais à cause du lien il l'a déjà senti._

_ - _Je suis content de ne pas te révulser voir pire, et je te retourne le compliment tu es très attirant Alex._ Il veut me tuer ou quoi je crois que je n'ai plus assez de sang pour rougir plus, bien sur je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Du coup la fin du repas se passe dans le silence ça devient une habitude à force._

_Après cela nous passons dans le petit salon je m'assois non sans être nerveux sur le canapé quand à Chel il se sert un verre de whisky et viens s'asseoir près de moi._

_C'est toujours aussi silencieux et mon cœur bat la chamade._

_ - _Bon on va parler j'espère que ça va un peu te détendre. Alors dit moi ce que tu aimes, tes passes temps ?

- Heu j'aime les livres, les balades en forêt et faire du cheval aussi.

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons discuté, il m'a tout demandé sur l'école mes goûts enfin plein de chose. J'aime parler avec lui, il est gentil et aussi très intelligent. Après toute cette conversation le silence venait de retomber, mais pas le même que les autres. Comment je le sais ? Ben Chel me regarde avec le même regard que dans la bibliothèque et j'ai compris que je ne passerais pas à travers ce soir ! Je sais que Chel a compris que c'était maintenant ou jamais, alors il me prend par la main et me mène vers notre chambre._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Première fois

_Je ne sais pas comment on est arrivé aussi vite dans la chambre, mais c'était trop court à mon goût. En plus je suis dans la panique total, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir aussi peur et bien c'est le cas. Je me dis qu'il ne me fera pas de mal et qu' il sera doux et gentil, je l'espère._

_Mais il y a un truc qui me rassure un peu, Chel me tiens toujours la main et celle ci est moite, et quand les mains sont moite c' est qu'on est dans un état de stress. A moins que ce soit de l'appréhension ! Mais non je me fais des idées._

_Quand je rentre je me trouve face au lit, ça me ramène à hier soir quand il devait me mordre. Et bien je préférai hier soir. Le silence règne dans la pièce même le feu respecte cela, et le plus stressant c'est que Chel est placé juste derrière moi et il ne fait rien. J'avoue que ça me fait stresser encore plus, mais je suis tiré de mes pensées quand je comprend qu'il veut que je me retourne. Je le fais mais très lentement je ne fais que me répéter par rapport à hier. Mon cœur bat la chamade je garde la tête baissée, quelque chose m'empeche de la relever mais je sens deux doigts sous mon menton qui me force à la lever._

-Ecoute Alex ! Je sais que tu as peur._ Il me fait rire bien sur que j'ai peur, je n'ai jamais fais ça_. Mais fais moi confiance je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et même si tu as peur il faudra aller jusqu'au bout, je ne m'arrêterais pas ! _J'ai déjà entendu ça. _En revanche je serais très patient, je ne te brusquerais pas.

_Pendant tout son récit je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux, et je ne sais pas si je dois être un peu soulagé ou avoir encore plus peur. Mais en guise de réponse je ne peux que hocher la tête, je suis incapable de parler j'ai une boule dans la gorge. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ferme les yeux un moment, je ne sais pas c'est peut être pour me détendre. Ca marche un peu, mais au moment ou je m'apprête à les ouvrir je sens quelque chose de chaud sur mes lèvres._

_Comme je suis bête ! C'est lui qui est en train de m'embrasser, et il fait ça avec une délicatesse que je ne connaissais pas. Je mets du temps à lui répondre je pense que si je le fais ça ira trop vite, alors je prends mon temps je sens sa langue qui vient caresser la mienne c'est bizarre ça ne me fait pas le même effet qu'hier, c'est pire des frissons parcourent mon corps et c'est assez violent comme sensation et je sais qu'il l' a sentit car il me prend dans ses bras et me sert contre lui comme si j'allais partir._

_En moins d'une minute le baiser se fait plus intense et moi je peine à suivre après tout ce n'est que mon troisième baiser, si on pouvait juste s'embrasser ça serais bien mais non ! Je sens ses mains glisser le long de mon dos pour y remonter mais sous ma chemise à même la peau c'est une première la aussi. _

_Pour l'instant ça va les mains sous la chemise c'est acceptable, bref je ne sait combien de temps il est resté à m'embrasser j'avoue que cela m'avait mis sur un petit nuage jusqu'à que je sente qu'il essaye d'ouvrir ma chemise et que je sente son souffle dans mon cou. Cela ma fait redescendre sur terre et ce n'est plus de la peur mais de la panique alors je fais ce que je m'etais promis de ne pas faire, je me met à pleurer et à le pousser._

- Non je ne veux pas !_ Je continue à pleurer, mes larmes coulent toutes seules. Comment lui réagis je ne sais pas j'ai la vue brouillé par les larmes. _S'il vous plait ! J'ai peur je veux pas. _Comme je suis pathétique il doit regretter de m'avoir pris comme calice, un peureux pleurnichard._

_ - _Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir pris comme calice Alex ! Et je comprend que tu ai peur, mais tôt ou tard tu devras faire l'amour avec moi et plus on attendra et plus tu auras peur. _La façon dont il m'a parlé me calme un peu car sa phrase était à peine murmuré. Je me rend compte aussi qu'il s'est éloigné de moi et qu'il me regarde d'une manière étrange. _Tu comprends Alex ? _Oui j'ai compris ce qu'il vient de me dire et je sais qu'il n'a pas tord, que tôt ou tard on devra faire l'amour mais pourquoi ce soir _? Car il m'est difficile de rester près de toi sans être complètement lié, c'est très dur pour moi. _Il a raison j'ai lu ça dans un des livres, oui mais peut importe j'ai peur._

- Alex je ressent ta peur et elle est légitime, mais je n'attendrais pas ! _Je ne peux que hocher la_ _tête._ Mais calme toi ça va aller !_ En disant cela il s'est rapproché de moi j'ai compris qu'il voulait me prendre dans ses bras et même si j'ai peur j'y vais car bizarrement sa présence m'apaise. Je reste je ne sais combien de temps contre lui a rien dire et j'en suis content. _Alex !_ Oui j'ai compris et là je vais y arriver je ne suis pas une poule mouillé, mais malgré cela je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander tout bas._

- Vous fairez doucement_ ?Je sais c'est nul mais j'ai besoin d'être rassuré._

- Oui Alex je ferais doucement je te le promet. _En guise de réponse je hoche une fois de plus la tête, le silence est retombé je sens Chel bouger et je comprend qu'il veut m'allonger sur le lit, alors je m'exécute. _

_Lui vient s'asseoir juste a coté de moi il me regarde un moment puis sa main vient caresser mon visage doucement, lentement. _

_J'avoue que ce geste me calme un peu, comme pour un chat. Après ces petites caresses il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau je me laisse faire sans rien dire au contraire je répond à ce baiser bien différent des autres, malgrés le fait que ne sois pas un expert je savais qu'il était remplis de promesses et aussi une certaine impatience.._

_Ses mains reprennent le chemin qu' elles avaient prises avant ma crise de panique, il termine d'ouvrir ma chemise. _

_Sa main glisse le long du tissu pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur, venant sur ma peau. Celui-ci frissonna sous le contact si doux j'émis un faible gémissement. Je rompis le baiser, à bout de souffle et les joues rougies._

_Il délaissa donc mes lèvres pour parsemer mon cou de baisers légers comme des plumes. Il descendit vers mes clavicules, léchant ma peau avec une touche de provocation. Je le sentit sourire alors qu'il parsemait mon épaule de baiser._

_Il fit glisser sa main sous mon corps pour me coller à lui, sa peau touchant la mienne. Il captura mes lèvres alors qu'il reposait mon corps. _

_Ses mains glissaient sur mon corps si frêle par rapport au sien. Il voulut se rapprocher encore plus de mon corps je me sentais gêné . Instinctivement, je passais ma main pour le repousser ou plutôt l'empêcher de se coller contre moi._

-Tu sais que t'es encore plus craquant comme ça, rit-il en caressant ma joue rouge.

-Non c'est gênant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je t'ai promis d'être doux. Ca va aller.

_Ces mots étaient pleins de promesses. Il s'empara de mes lèvres pour un langoureux baiser, saisissant ma main pour la poser sur son torse. Je demeura hésitant mais il tenait fermement ma main pour que je ne la retire pas, l'incitant à aller plus loin, ce que je ne fis pas j'avais peur et j'étais très intimidé._

_Il relâcha mes lèvres alors que j' étais en manque d'oxygène. Il les fit descendre le long de mon cou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je passais mes mains sans relâche dans ses magnifiques cheveux, ça me détendais. Je les caressais avec tendresse alors que je sentais ses lèvres douces et soyeuses descendre toujours plus bas._

_Il arriva vers un bout de chair et il le mordilla doucement, passant le bout de sa langue dessus. Je ne pu que lâcher un gémissement plus sonore, les battements de mon cœur commençant à s'emballer._

_Il continua sa torture, léchant avec attention mon téton qui durcissait. Une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à l'autre et il le caressa, le pinça doucement. J'avais du mal a me contenir, ces sensations étaient si exquises et si étranges… Il fit glisser une de ses mains le long de ma colonne._

_Il donna un dernier coup de langue sur mon téton martyrisé avant de descendre le long de mon torse. Sa langue traçait un sillon de lave qui me tirait des gémissements vraiment sonore._

_Je me laissais porter par ces sensations… je ne pouvais lutter contre ce désir naissant, m'envahissant comme un tsunami, éradiquant la raison, la faisant fuir._

_Ses mains caressaient ma peau pale, redescendant lentement vers mon ventre. Sa langue lécha mon nombril, ce qui me chatouilla, il le sentit car avec un sourire un peu sadique, il s'attarda sur mon nombril, faisant jouer sa langue sur le tour avant de la faire entrer et sortir._

_Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Mon souffle devenait plus court alors que je sentais le désir se répandre dans mes veines comme un puissant élixir. Ses mains caressaient mes hanches avant de faire doucement glisser mes sous-vêtement. Lentement, il fit glisser le tissu, le laissant s'attarder sur une jolie bosse._

_Je sentis Chel enlever le sien, je ne sais pas d'ou me vienne ces mots mais je crois qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Puis il remonta vers moi doucement, tout en déposant des baisers sur ma peau._

_Il lécha ma peau, remontant sur ma cuisse. Ses mains glissèrent vers mes fesses qu'il caressa avec tendresse tandis que ses lèvres vinrent effleurer mon membre gonflé de désir. Je poussa un petit cri de surprise à ce contact doux et inhabituel. Je me cambra naturellement, écartant instinctivement les cuisses, tirant un sourire à mon futur amant._

_Il vient déposer des baisers sur mes bourses. Je gémissais des sons inarticulés, ne trouvant aucune barrière pour les retenir. Puis sa langue se glissa à la base de mon membre, venant lécher__ ma verge tendu._

- Hum !

_Pour toute réponse, il me donna un coup de langue sur mon gland violassé de désir. Mon cœur faisait des bonds dans ma poitrine et mon souffle s'en retrouvait encore plus saccadé._

_Il lécha le haut de mon membre offert, le goûtant comme une sucrerie qui lui était jusqu'à là refusé. Il fit glisser sa langue sur mon membre palpitant, le prenant peu à peu entre ses lèvres pour le sucer avec délectation. Je gémit avec plus d'insistance, montrant mon plaisir. _

_Sa langue se fit plus câline autour de mon membre, le caressant parcourant ses moindres recoins afin de le goûter dans son intégralité. Je ne pouvais que laisser mes gémissements sortir de ma gorge, sentant une chaleur monter peu à peu en moi, comme s'il mettait le feu à mes veines._

_Mes mains caressaient toujours ses cheveux avec douceur et insistance. Il accentua ses va et vient sur mon membre, voulant me faire perdre les pédales j'en suis sur. Mais ou je trouve tout ces mots. Il le lécha sur toute sa longueur, me tirant un petit cri. Je le vis se pencher vers la commode pour prendre un tube qui je ne suis pas si naïf sert de lubrifiant, je le vois s' en enduire les doigts._

_Il reprit entre ses chaudes lèvres mon membre qui réclamait délivrance tandis qu'il fit glisser ses doigts entre mes fesses. Je ne puis que me tortiller sous ces sensations. Avec son autre main il freinait sans problème mes hanches._

_Alors qu'il s'occupait de mon membre il fit doucement glisser un doigt dans mon intimité, venant caresser cette chaude paroi encore vierge de son intrusion. Mes mains vinrent se crisper sur le drap alors que je poussa un cri de surprise. Cette intrusion m' étais quelque peu désagréable._

_Il le sentit bien et redoubla d'attention sur mon membre alors que son doigt sortait doucement pour re-rentrer, caressant avec tendresse cette chaude et étroite paroi. Je me détendis le plus possible , essayant d'apprécier le contact au fur et à mesure que je me perdais de nouveau dans le plaisir. _

_Il accentua ses va et vient sur mon membre palpitant , puis glissa un autre doigt en moi, le caressant avec plus d'attention. Il fit très vite glisser un troisième car il a du sentir que je n'en pouvais plus. Mon bas ventre était en feu et je sentais une chaleur monter au creux de mes reins, me cambrant toujours plus sous ses tortures._

-Je… Je vais pas teniiiir !

_Sa langue redoubla d'attention tout comme ses lèvres et je me libéra dans sa gorge, poussant un cri de pure jouissance. J'avais la__ respiration courte et le regard voilé. Il remonta pour m'embrasser alors que ses doigts traçaient toujours en moi le futur chemin que son membre allait prendre._

_Car tout ceci l'avait excité… je le sentait dur contre moi. Mes joues étaient rouges, mon regard embrumé par le plaisir. Il me sourit avec tendresse alors qu'il retirait ses doigts de mon intimité._

- Pardon mais je ne tiens plus…

_Il s'empara de mes lèvres alors que ses mains caressaient mes cuisses, les remontant de chaque _

_côté de ses hanches pour lui faciliter l'accès. Il dirigea son membre palpitant de désir, je sentais qu'il se retenait pour ne pas me prendre plus vite. Donc il me pénétra doucement, je me crispa lorsque je sentit son gland entrer en moi._

- Chel_ ! Je ne pouvais que gémir sous la douleur._

_Il n'alla pas plus loin, par le biais du lien je sentis qu'il était frustré de ne pas aller plus loin, si bien qu'il en grogna. Je ne pus que me coller contre son torse puissant, passant mes bras autour de son cou comme pour me réfugier auprès de lui. Avec douceur, il déposa des baiser dans mon cou offert, ses mains caressant mes hanches alors qu'il se retirait pour me prendre de nouveau._

- Tu es si étroit, gémit il.

_Je gémis sous l'intrusion plus importante, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos, il aura des marques demain. Je savais qu'il faisait son possible pour m'aider à me détendre, me caressant, me couvrant de baiser. Lentement, il commença un lent mouvement de va et vient en moi sûrement pour me faire oublier la douleur et me donner du plaisir._

_Je commençai à me détendre un peu, puis mes gémissements ne traduisaient plus que le plaisir que je prenais. Il accentua ses mouvements en moi, tenant mes hanches afin de me posséder avec plus de ferveur. Je gémissais sous ses coups plus impérieux, qui m'exploraient toujours plus loin. je relâcha ma prise sur sa nuque caressant sa base alors que des gémissements sortaient inlassablement de ma gorge._

_Il remonta le long de mon cou, venant mordiller le lobe de mon oreille avant de souffler :_

- Tu es vraiment adorable…

_C'est alors qu'il effleura un endroit plus sensible que les autres, me tirant un cri plus fort que les précédents._

- Chel !_ Je ne pouvais que supplier._

_Il mordilla mon oreille alors qu'il frottait son membre sur ma zone de plaisir. Je criais mon plaisir, complètement perdu dans les limbes du ravissement. Chel accentua ses aller et venu dans mon étroite intimité, il devait sentir mon membre frotter contre son ventre et devenir plus dur. Une de ses mains s'échappa pour venir se glisser entre nos corps, ses doigts entourant mon membre de nouveau palpitant, lui appliquant bien vite le même rythme que ses coups de reins._

_- _Aaaaahhhh ! Chel !

_Je m'arqua sous le plaisir, sentant le membre impérieux de Chel frotter sa perle de plaisir. Je rejeta ma tête en arrière et Chel en profita pour me mordre. Ce qui__ enflamma encore plus mes reins déjà en feu, j'étais au supplice._

- Huuum ! Alex …Gémit-il d'une voix rauque.

_Je fini par me libérer, le plaisir étant trop intense. mon intimité se contracta autour de son membre le faisant jouir à son tour dans un dernier coup de rein. Je me laissa aller dans ses bras, le corps encore groggy de plaisir, le regard voilé. Il me sourit avec la plus grande tendresse du monde et vient embrasser mes lèvres roses._

_- _Tu es délicieux_…Je ne pu que rougir sous cette déclaration._

_Il me sourit et se retira de mon intimité, me collant contre lui. Je m' y réfugia avec plaisir, respirant son odeur bien que la sueur ait recouvert sa peau halée._

_- _Tu es à moi, murmura t il en me serrant avec possessivité.

_Je m'endormis rapidement alors que Chel me serrait toujours contre lui. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir enfin un compagnon pour partager sa vie de vampire peu ordinaire._


	7. Chapter 7

Pensées d'Alex 

Chapitre 7

Une nouvelle vie

Contrairement au jeune de mon age je ne me suis jamais masturbé, dons je ne savais pas ce que pouvais etre un orgasme. Et bien ce premier était dévastateur même si j'ai mal partout, y a pas un endroit de mon corps qui ne souffre pas, comme si un troupeau d'éléphants mettait passé dessus. Puis je me dis que toute personne normal n'aurais pu autant apprécier cela avec une personne qu'on connais très peu, et bien moi je ne doit pas etre normal mais dans le liens j'ai aussi sentit que je devais le faire, j'ai eu confiance en lui. Enfin le pire est passé je me demande aussi comment j'ai pu pendre autant de plaisir alors que j'avais vraiment peur, mais c'était bien finalement, oui mais et lui ? Es qu'il a aimé ? c'est vrai qu'il a dit que jeté délicieux mais c'est tout. Mais a quoi je pense et puis non ! J'ai raison après tout je suis vraiment son compagnon maintenant.

Tu n'as pas de soucie à te faire ! Tu as était très bien, j'ai était largement satisfait. _Mon dieu j'ai faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque il m'a fait trop peur, je n'ai pas sentis sa présence. Je suis quand même un peu embarrassé il a comprit à quoi je pensé, bref je décide d'ouvrir les yeux et de m'asseoir en bougeant un peu je me rend compte que je porte une chemise qui n'est pas la mienne je reconnais l'odeur, c'est la sienne. Donc j'ouvre les yeux la pièce est toujours dans la pénombre, puis là je ne fais plus un geste impossible de m'asseoir j'ai trop mal a l'arrière train ce qui m'emmène au plaisir pris hier soir._

Je savais que j'aurais du m'arrêter avant ! _Je savais qu'il allait sentir que j'était un peu_ _fatigué. _

Se n'est pas grave ! Cela va passé.

Non, j'ai était odieux ! Je n'ai pensé qu'a moi. _Non il n'a pas était odieux il a pensé a moi du début jusqu'à la fin._

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous avez était très gentil_. Je sais que le reste de ma phrase va me faire rougir au plus au point, mais sa doit etre déjà le cas. _Et puis vous avez aussi très doux._ Voilà c'est dit et pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ?_

Peut etre ! Mais tu as pleuré tu ma supplié d'arrêter_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est en colère, mais j'espère que se n'ai pas ma faute. _Et se n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère Alex.

D'accord si j'ai pleuré c'est parce que j'ai eu peur, c'était la première fois c'est normal !

Raison de plus, j'aurais du attendre comme me la conseillé Fye.

Vous me l'avais dit vous-même, si on aurais attendue j'aurais eu encore plus peur !

Tu es très clément a mon égard Alex, je t'en suis reconnaissant. En me réveillant je me suis dit que tu allais sûrement me détesté ! _Toute personne normalement constitué aurait du lui en vouloir, mais j'avais déjà décidé de ne pas le faire pour plusieurs raison._

Ecouté Chel, j'avoue que j'ai eu peur je vous en ai voulut de me forcer la main. Mais sa a duré un moment, pour le reste je sais que juger les gens se n'est pas bien. _Je le vois baisser la tête sa me serre le cœur. _Maisje ne vous déteste pas ! Vous m'avais montré que vous pouvais etre gentil. Mais vous allez me dire que j'ai toute les raisons de la faire après tout vous m'avais acheté et pris comme calice. Je ne suis pas du genre rancunier et je ne veux pas qu'on se déteste, je ne veux plus etre malheureux alors je pense que si on fait des efforts on pourrait bien s'entendre. Et arrivé a une vie commune, enfin si vous voulais bien ? _J'attend et toujours pas de réponse, puis je le vois qui se tourne vers moi lentement et il a se regard que j'ai du mal a interpréter. _

Tu es sérieux Alex.

Je n'ai jamais était aussi sérieux de ma vie !

Tu es prêt a vivre avec moi, malgré se que j'ai fait ?

Oui ! J'ai pris ma décision, je ne veux plus etre malheureux. Mon père ma mené la vie dur, maintenant que je suis avec vous je pensais que cela aller changer ! _Je me suis peut etre trompé ! C'est vrai après tout j'ai était naïf et égoïste, il veut peut etre tout simplement un simple animal d_e _compagnie. _

Je crois que tu a raison Alex, nous serons plus heureux comme cela. Et non je ne veux pas d'un animal ! C'est un compagnon que je veux, et si tu est prés assumé cela ! _Tout en disant cela il s'était rapproché de moi jusqu'à n'etre qu'a quelque centimètre. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre au début j'ai crus qu'il voulait un simple animal et pas plus._

Je suis d'accord nous serons plus heureux, enfin je pense !

Oui sa sera bien mieux. _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'il était déjà entrain de m'embrassé, et sa me fait le même effet qu'hier. Le baisé se prolonge jusqu'à qu'il descende sa main vers le bas des reins se qui me fait gémir, mais pas de plaisir._

Je le savais !_ Et voilà il est encore en colère pour sa, c'est vrai que j'ai mal partout et la bas de mais reins non pas était épargné. _

Ce n'est rien je ne vous en veux pas ! J'avoue j'ai un peu mal, mais ce n'est pas grave !

Tu ne m'enlèveras pas l'idée que j'aurais du attendre ! Mais bref va prendre un bain et sur le rebord de la baignoire il y a un tube.

Un tube. _J'avoue je suis un peu perdu pourquoi faire un tube, mais non il sourit ! Donc il se fout de moi !_

Je l'avoue je me moque un peu de toi, mais le tube va tu soulagé_. Je ne vois toujours pas._

Pour la zone sensible Alex !_ Sa y es j'ai compris et sa me fait rougir comme pas possible, qu'es que je peu etre naïf._

Heu d'accord je vais prendre une douche !

J'ai peine a me lever et il y a deux raison pour cela, la première ben j'ai mal partout et la seconde je suis a moitié nue. C'est vrai on a fait l'amour il ma regardé et autre sur tout les coutures mais je suis encore intimidé. Et bien sur il a sentit ma gêne, car il retourne se mettre contre la fenêtre donc il me tourne le dos. Se lever relève du combat mais je fini par y arriver, la baignoire et déjà rempli avec plein de mousse j'adore ! J'avoue que cela me fait beaucoup de bien bon les douleurs son toujours là, je fini par remarquer le fameux tube. Je le prend et je l'observe dans tout les sens, je sort me sèche et je bute. Le tube toujours dans les mains j'ai pas très envie de le mettre, mais quand il faut y aller. Bon déjà sa sens bon je m'enduis le doigt et je m'approche de la zone assez sensible, et là je m'arrête car sa me fait penser a hier soir et je rougie encore je ne fais que sa depuis trois jour sa commence a m'énerver j'espère qu'avec le temps je vais etre moins timide. J'arrête et je reprend donc je m'enduis la zone sensible et je ne peux m'empecher de penser au plaisir d'hier, je ne savais pas que faire l'amour avec un homme pouvais etre aussi bien. Même si j'ai peiné a la mettre se me calme le douleur de suite après. En retournant dans la chambre Chel n'est plus là il y a juste Charles.

Mon maître a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas vous rejoindre pour le déjeuné, mais que monsieur Fye serais là.

Super ! Alors allons s'y !

Dans le salon Fye mis attend déjà et le déjeuné aussi car j'ai une faim, je pourrais mangé tout et n'importe quoi.

Bonjour Fye ! Tu vas bien ?

Moi ! Tout va très bien et toi ? C'est assez bizarre là façon dont il me la dit, on dirait que je viens de traverser quelque chose d'horrible.

Oui je vais très bien ! Pourquoi ?

Et bien…Il hésite, je viens de me souvenir d'un chose ce matin Chel ma dit qu'il aurait du suivre son conseille. Donc il a du lui dire c'est normal après tout c'est son meilleur ami.

Je vois ou tu veux en venir Fye !

Je sais que sa ne ma regarde pas, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empecher de m'inquiéter. Tu sais je te connais peu mais tu ma fait une très bonne impression, et après tout tu va resté le restant de ta vie avec mon meilleur ami que je considère comme mon frère, donc c'est un peu normal que je m'inquiète.

Je suis touché par tes paroles, et quand tu dis que cela ne te regarde pas je n'en suis pas si sur. Car si Chel ne te dit rien a se sujet c'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

Bien je suis content car je pensé que tu allais le prendre mal !

Non sa va.

Vu que ça c'est dit ! Alors ? Je sais se que veut dire se alors il veux savoir si sa c'est bien passé, et je rougis encore. Tu sais que tu n'ai pas obligé de me dire quoi que se soit !

Non je crois que sa me ferais du bien d'en parler a quelqu'un, garder tout pour soit, sa ne donne jamais rien de bon.

Je pense la même chose. Va s'y tu peux tout me dire, je ne dirais rien a Chel.

Merci c'est gentil. Bon par ou commencer ! Et bien pour se qui concerne la partit calice, sa c'est bien passé il a était très gentil et je n'ai pas eu mal. Je pensé que j'allais avoir mal et bien non.

Je suis rassuré ! Et le lien ?

Le lien et quelque chose de… je ne sais même pas comment l'expliquer, c'est fort je ne peux pas le nier.

Sa doit etre fabuleux ! Pendant un moment la pièce et plongé dans le silence, j'aimerais savoir a quoi il pense.

Tu aimerais savoir a quoi je pense ? Je suis sidéré, avec Chel sa peu passer mais là.

Comment ?

On peu lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, c'est tout !

Et tu pensé a quoi ? Je suis curieux.

Que j'aimerais aussi ressentir cette sensation.

Personnellement moi je ne sens pas grand chose !

Pas encore toi ! Mais Chel oui !

Il ne parle pas beaucoup, donc ! Je sais qu'il ressent tout mais émoi ou humeur.

Il est capable de sentir tout se que toi tu ressent, il sens ton cœur battre a l'unisson avec le sien. Houa la façon dont il viens de me le dire sa a l'air merveilleux enfin par pour tout.

J'avoue que cela et bien mais…si je suis triste il va le sentir donc il sera triste.

Peux etre mais si lui est malheureux et que toi tu es heureux, cela lui fera du bien. Tu comprend ou je veux en venir ?

Oui ! Mais moi j'ai plus d'intimité il comprend tout se que je veux ou ressent, je ne peu rien faire s'en qu'il le sache !

C'est le mauvais coté des chose, mais c'est un des inconvénient du calice.

Sûrement !

Et pour l'autre chose ? Je crois savoir ou Chel a pris se sourire moqueur car Fye a le même, mais je crois qu'il fait ça pour me mettre a l'aise.

Bien !

Quoi bien et c'est tout !

Tu es curieux Fye !

Je sais mais Chel ne me dira rien !

D'accord. Pour commencer j'ai eu vraiment peur ! Mais j'ai surmonté cela et sa c'est bien passé. Il a était très doux et gentil, et pour finir je ne savais pas que faire l'amour avec un homme sa serais aussi bien. Voilà je l'ai dit et a ma grand surprise c'est lui qui ne dit rien.

Sa va Fye !

Je suis content que tu mes dit tout ça, alors que c'est très embarrassent pour toi.

C'est vrai que c'est embarrassent mais il fallait que je le dise.

C'est bien que sa se soit bien passé, même si j'en veux a Chel de t'avoir forcé.

Moi je ne lui en veux pas ! On en a discuté se matin et on c'est mis d'accord sur pas mal de chose. Et se que et fait et fait, se n'est pas comme si sa avait était horrible.

Bien c'est ta décision et tant mieux si vous avez parlé de ça, et ses bien si sa ta plus. Et voilà encore se sourire.

Ne te moque pas !

Je ne me moque pas, sa veux dire que Chel n'a pas perdu la main.

Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

Se que je veux dire ! C'est que Chel n'a pas eu d'amant depuis pas mal de temps.

Et pourquoi ?

Je crois que c'est toi qu'il voulait et puis de toute manière les amants qu'il la eu ne les a jamais satisfait.

Je vois !

Et toi ?

Stop ! Sa devient trop intime ce genre de question. Et puis tu na qu'a demandé a Chel !

Apres cela Fye et parti, moi j'en ai profité pour me reposé un peu sur le divan, je n'ai pas assez dormi.

&&

J'ai parlé avec Alex !

Et alors ?

Tu es désespérant Chel, cela ne t'intéresse pas se qu'il ma dit ?

Non ! Car si tu lui a promis de ne rien me dire cela ne m'intéresse pas. Par contre je peux te dire que se de quoi vous avez parlé était très embarrassent, car j'ai sentie son embarra.

C'est pas juste Chel !

Et oui, c'est dur.

Bref parlons bien. Comment sa sais passé ?

Il te la dit je suppose !

C'est ta version qui m'intéresse, après tout tu la forcé.

Sois plus gentil s'il te plait, c'est ma vie pas la tienne !

Peut etre mais j'en fais partie, et puis tu es mon meilleur amie c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi.

D'accord on se calme, je comprend que tu es inquiet ! Mais tu la vue, je ne l'ai pas traumatisé !

Non il allais bien, mais je veux ta version des faits.

Ok ! bon le soir ou je l'ai fait mon calice sa allais comme je te l'es déjà dit mais…

Mais ?

Sa était différant hier soir.

Pourquoi ?

Il a eu la réaction que je craignais le plus.

Laquelle ?

Il…il ma supplié de ne pas le faire qu'il avait peur, et il pleuré.

Quoi ? Et tu la quand même obligé, Chel mais qu'es que tu avais en tête ?

Je ne pouvais pas attendre, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre.

C'est vrai moi je n'ai pas de calice, je suis seul.

Arrête je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais c'est dur a expliqué voilà tout.

Enfin tu a de la chance qu'il ne te déteste pas !

Tu crois que je n'avais pas pensé a ça ?

Mais oui, mais tu aurais du attendre.

Je sais, mais on ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

Il a aimé ça heureusement…oh mince j'aurais pas du dire ça !

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je le savais déjà, je peux sentir aussi se genre de chose.

Et alors satisfait ?

Apres tu dit que moi sa ne va pas !

Tant qu'a faire je veux savoir !

Oui c'est très bien, j'ai était largement satisfait. Et puis…

Et puis ?

Je n'avais jamais ressentie sa avec personne.

Peut etre parce que c'était sa première fois ?

Non ! J'ai déjà eu des amants ou c'était la première fois et je n'ai jamais sentit cela.

Alors j'avais raison Chel !

A propos ?

Alex et vraiment quelqu'un de spécial !

&&

C'est bizarre quand on fait des rêves on a tendance a croire que c'est vrai, mais la sa dépasse tout car je sens quelque chose de chaud me caresser la joue. Non je ne pense pas que se soit un rêve car je sens un souffle sur mon visage, alors je décide d'ouvrir les yeux. Je m'en douté que c'était lui je les ressentie dans le lien, bref il et assit a coté de moi et me fixe sans rien dire.

Es que j'ai dormi longtemps ?

Plus de trois heure.

Autant ! Quel marmotte.

Se n'est pas grave, tu n'avais pas assez dormis !

Hum. Le silence est retombé finalement je ne sais pas se qu'il veut après tout il était entrain de me réveiller.

Je ne te voulais rien de particulier ! En faite je ne voulais même pas te réveiller.

De toute façon se n'est pas grave. Sa m'énerve il devine vraiment tout.

Que dit tu d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin ?

D'accord.

En sortant je me rend compte que j'ai vraiment dormi longtemps car il doit etre dan les quatre heures, nous faisons le tour du manoir puis nous nous retrouvons dans le fameux jardin aux banc.

J'aime beaucoup ses banc ils sont très beaux !

Ravisse que cela te plaise ! C'est horrible je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire et sa me pèse se silence de toute manière Fye m'avais prévenue que Chel ne parlé pas beaucoup.

J'ai parlé avec Fye !

Oui et ? Comment il le sais sa ?

Et bien il m'en veux de t'avoir forcé a couché avec moi ! Je ne peux m'empecher de me le rappeler et cela me fait rougir, du coup j'essaye de cacher mon visage a Chel pour pas qu'il le remarque mais de toute façon sa ne serre a rien le lien et la pour ça. Je suis tiré de mes pensées au combien philosophique par la main de Chel qui releve mon visage pour le mettre face au sien et sa me met encore plus mal a l'aise.

Tu n'a pas a te cacher Alex ! De toute manière je sent ta gêne. Puis cela et normal.

Je sais. Ma réponse n'a était qu'un murmure, quand a Chel il me fixe avec se regard que j'ai du mal a déchiffrer puis contre toute attente il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser je ne peux que fermer les yeux et me laisser faire. Il a beau etre une personne que je connais a peine mais qu'es qu'il peu etre doux, c'est vrai qu'a le voir on ne penserais pas sa. Notre baisé c'est prolongé jusqu'à qu'on n'ai plus de souffle, j'avoue que je suis sur un petit nuage malgré se que l'on peu penser ou dire j'aime la façon dont il m'embrasse sa me met dans un drôle d'état.

Je suis ravie que tu aime mes baisés ! A non là c'est trop j'ai plus de penser intime dans tout ça, donc je m'écarte de lui vu qu'il me tenais toujours dans ces bras et fais un mouvement pour retourné a l'intérieure. Mais il me retient par le bras, je veux pas je souhaite etre seul.

Bien je respecte ton choix je vais te laisser seul, mais sois à l'heure pour le dîner ! Je ne peux que hocher la tête en guise de réponse, je le vois s'éloigné et dans un soupir je me laisse tombé sur mon fameux banc.

En voyant le soleil se coucher je décide de renter, rester seul ma fait beaucoup de bien et sa ma servie a réfléchir. Dans le salon Chel et déjà là il est entrain de lire le journal, moi je ne dit rien et m'assoie en face de lui. Cinq minute plus tard toujours rien et je m'ennuie.

Chel !

Oui Alex ?

Je suis désolé pour tout a l'heure. Il décide enfin de quitter son journal pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprend et je sais que tout cela et dure a accepter. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empecher de tout ressentir dans le lien !

Je sais cela mais…

C'est bizarre et injuste je me trompe ?

Non ! Et oui c'est bizarre et surtout très injuste. Vous ressentez tout mes envies ou sentiments alors que moi je ne peu que sentir votre présence, et encore.

Sa viendra avec le temps.

C'est vrai ?

Oui je crois. La réponse ne me satisfait pas complètement, mais je ne dit rien je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse la tête pour ça. Une demi heure plus tard nous entamons le repas qui est toujours aussi bon depuis que je suis la, et malgré mes effort pour entamer une conversation rien n'y fait. Il me répond par onomatopée donc j'ai arrêté de vouloir parlé, je crois qu'il m'en veut pour tout a l'heure. Apres notre copieux repas nous passons dans le petit salon, enfin c'est plûtot lui car moi je le suis même si il ne ma rien dit. Je m'assoie sur le sofa et lui comme je les remarqué il aime boire un verre de whisky près de la grande fenêtre. Depuis deux jours le feu est très intéressant je l'observe depuis une heure et sa me met dans un était de léthargie profonde.

Tu n'ai pas obligé de rester Alex ! Mon dieu que j'ai eu peur je ne doit pas avoir la conscience tranquille, et puis je suis quelqu'un de contrarient car tout a l'heure je voulais etre seul et maintenant j'avoue que je veux rester au prés de lui, je ne tourne vraiment pas rond.

Et bien…Et voilà je me met a bégayer. Je devais sûrement me trouvé un peu cingler, tout a l'heure je vous demande d'etre seul et maintenant je veux etre près de vous. Dans ces yeux je vois une drôle de leur que je n'ai pas le temps d'interpréter.

Tu n'es pas cinglé, cela est a cause du lien. Tu a du la lire dans les livres ! Oui je les lu que je calice aime etre protégé et très proche du vampire.

Oui je l'ai lu !

Et c'est ci déplaisant ? D'accord il m'en veux vraiment pour tout a l'heure car sa voix sonné comme un reproche. Et je veux changer ça donc avec mon petit courage je me lève et je m'approche de lui pour n'etre qu'a quelque centimètres.

Non ce n'est pas déplaisant ! Et je suis désolé si je vous es vexé tout a l'heure. J'ai réagis bêtement.

Je te fais peur pas vrai ?

Non ! Vous m'impressionné !

Je vais etre franc je l'ai mal pris tout a l'heure, mais je ne vais pas tant vouloir a vie pour cela. Ce n'est pas grave.

Si vous le dite.

Oublions ça, il est tard va te couché Alex.

Bien comme vous voulez ! Notre conversation n'était pas terrible mais c'est mieux que rien, avant de fermer la porte du salon je viens a pensé que je ne sais pas si il veux boire, après tout il ma envoyé me coucher.

Pourquoi tu t'inquiète Alex ? Je le savais.

Et bien…je me disais que vous…et bien que vous auriez peut etre soif ? Et ben Alex sa était dur.

Puisque tu en parle oui j'aimerais boire, mais après notre conversation je ne pensé pas que tu voudrais !

C'est du passé maintenant.

Tu a raison, viens !

Arrivé dans notre chambre je ne peux m'empêché d'avoir peur mais pas autant que l'autre jour. Bien sur lui la sentit car je sens ces bras m'entourer pour me serrer contre lui, il me retourne et je ne sais pas sa qui ma poussé a faire sa mais j'ai mais ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Sa na pas l'air de le déranger car il me serre encore plus contre lui, après quelque minute je le sens qui parcours mon cou de léger baisé ce qui me fait frissonner puis après cela je ne peux m'empecher de gémir de plaisir je sens mon sang quitter mon corps et c'est bon. Apres avoir léché la plaie je me met à somnoler dans ces bras, il fini par me coucher et je m'endors en toute confiance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Une seconde fois plus timide

Les trois jours suivant je ne fis pas grand chose a part dormir et manger. Il fallait que mon corps s'habitue. En se qui concerne Chel il est gentil et j'avoue il s'occupe bien de moi, la seul chose que je lui reproche c'est le faite qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup, donc le silence et moi on a une relation très intime. En parlant d'intime je pensais qu'il voudrais qu'on face l'amour mais il na rien essayé, il se contente de me mordre m'embrasser et de me coucher en me serrant contre lui. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre car je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir cette fois ci, et j'appréhende un peu. Apres tout je ne suis pas très doué en la matière, j'ai peur de ne pas le satisfaire.

Bref le temps aujourd'hui fait des sienne car se matin il faisait beau et maintenant il pleut a torrent, et moi je m'ennuie a mourir, il faut dire se que je fais n'est pas très passionnant. Je suis allongé sur le divan qu'il y a dans le bureau de Chel et je lis un livre sur la magie noir, je trouve sa fascinant.

Quand a Chel il et occupé avec des papier, si je suis avec lui c'est que ces temps si rien qu'a l'idée d'etre loin de lui me fait une de ses peur. Mais sa n'a pas l'air de le déranger que je reste près de lui tout le temps au contraire même, je ne sais pas se qui me fais penser ça mais c'est peut etre sa façon d'agir avec moi. Peut etre, mais en attendant le livre commence a me barber et sa me donne envie de dormir avec se temps pourrie.

Tu t'ennuie Alex ?

J'avoue je m'ennuie un peu.

Pourquoi le livre n'est pas intéressant ?

Si mais a la longue.

Je comprend.

Tu sais tu peux aller ailleurs si tu veux !

Non ! La vache mon non était très catégorique. Pardon je ne voulais pas répondre de cette manière.

Se n'est pas grave, cela ne ma dérange pas que tu reste au contraire. C'était pour évité que tu t'ennuie.

De toute manière je ne peux pas sortir, je voulais allé dans le jardin mais avec se temps, impossible.

Désolé mais pour l'instant on ne peux pas sortir donc il faudra prendre ton mal en patience Alex !

Se n'est pas grave cela pourrais etre pire.

Apres cette brève discute malgré tout mes effort je fini par m'endormir, et commence un rêve que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire. Cela s'appelle un rêve érotique, donc je suis dans la chambre de Chel ou plutot la notre et je suis assis sur le lit. La pièce et plongé dans la pénombre après un cour instant apparemment je décide d'allé prendre une douche. Je commence a retirer ma chemise quand je sens deux mains se joindre au mienne et fini de retirer ma chemise pour s'attaquer a mon pantalon tout en m'embrassent dans le cou. Je ne prend pas la peine de me retourner que je sais a qui appartient ses mains, en moins deux trois mouvement je suis nue et comme par magie j'entend l'eau couler dans le douche. Je fini par me retourner il est aussi dévêtue que moi et bien sur je rougie, je m'apprête a dire quelque chose que je suis dans la douche et lui m'embrasse comme si j'allais partir. Le baiser et les caresses en primes on l'effet escompter je suis exciter comme pas possible, ces mains retrace les moindres courbes de mon corps. Puis s'en m'en rendre compte je me trouve face au mur de la douche un doigt essaye de se glisser dans mon intimité je ne peux m'empecher de gémir de plus en plus, je veux qu'il aille plus vite et je crois qu'il a compris car près de ma cuisse je sens sont érection. J'avoue que c'est très intense il s'apprête a me pénétrer quand…voila je viens de me réveiller en sursaut et en sueur en plus, j'ai du mal a retrouver ma respiration et pour couronner le tout j'ai une érection qui me fais mal.

Tu sais je peux tolérer le faite de ne pas te toucher pendant plus de trois jour, mais là Alex c'est très dur ! La vache j'avais oublier que j'étais avec Chel. Car t'entendre gémir comme cela. Pire il doit ressentir mon désir et surtout ma frustration je crois que c'est le chose la plus embarrassante.

Je suis désolé. Je suis mort de honte et mon érection qui ne veux pas diminuer, car mon corps c'est que Chel a était l'objet de mon désir dans se rêve et l'avoir juste a coté de moi comme ça c'est assez dur. Je crois que je vais prendre une douche. J'amorce un mouvement pour me lever je sens son regard dans mon dos, puis il se passe quelque chose a laquelle je ne m'attendais pas je ressens une vague de désir qui n'est pas le mienne et se fait trop bizarre. Du coup je m'arrête devant la porte je ne sais pas quoi faire, d'un coté j'ai une érection de tout les temps et d'un autre le peur de deux jours revient. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas compris de suite que Chel était entrain de me parler.

Pardon mais j'ai pas compris ? Je le vois soupiré.

Je disais je sais que tu a ressentie mon envie, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferais rien car…

Vous ferais aussi doucement que le première fois ? Mon dieu pourquoi j'ai dit ça c'est sortit tout seul, et a le voir je crois que lui non plus n'a pas tout suivie.

Quoi ?

Je disais…le dire une seconde fois c'est plus dur et je vais fondre tellement je suis rouge. Es se que vous serais aussi doux que le première fois. Voilà je l'ai dit c'était dur, mais se n'est pas le plus important se qu'il l'est c'est sa réaction. Et elle ne tarde pas a venir car je le vois se lever puis se rapprocher de moi pour n'etre cas quelque centimètre.

Tu es sérieux ? Je ne peux que hocher la tête. Tu en a vraiment envie, se n'est pas a cause du rêve. Sinon c'est vexant pour moi. Je comprend ou il veux en venir il crois qu'il est là juste pour assouvir mon désir née de se cupide rêve, mais il se trompe.

Oui je suis sérieux et sa na rien avoir avec se rêve. Comment j'ai trouvé le force pour dire cela je sais pas.

Alors oui, je serais aussi doux que la première fois comme toute les prochaines. Je rougie encore plus pour deux raison, la première pour se qu'il ma dit et l'autre parce que sa main et passé sous ma chemise. Puis il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Non ! Ou la ce regard je ne veux plus le voir alors vite l'explication de mon non.

Dans la chambre, on va dans la chambre. Son regard s'adoucie, il me prend dans ces bras et me conduis jusqu'e dans la chambre je vois qu'il a l'air pressé, mais je ne veux pas je veux qu'il y aille lentement comme la première fois. Bien sur il la sentit dans le lien donc il me garde un moment dans ces bras tout en me caressant le dos. On reste pas mal de temps dans cette position je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne fais rien, puis carrément il arrête de me caresser le dos.

Si vous ne voulais pas c'est pas grave ! Je reste étonné pour deux raison, la première parce que il ma serre plus étroitement contre lui et la seconde par sa réponse a laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Et puis je ne me croyais pas capable de dire ça.

Se n'est pas que je ne veux pas ! Disons que le souvenir de la première fois est encore présent. Là je suis vexé j'ai était si nul ?

Sa na rien avoir avec toi ! Tu a était très bien. Sa viens de moi. Je releve la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Vous avez était gentil pourtant.

Je sais mais je tes quand meme forcé. Et là j'ai disons peur de mal mis prendre.

Si sa vous ennuis trop on ne ferra rien c'est pas grave. Je décide de me détacher de lui, mais il me retient .Non je vais pas encore attendre, trois jours c'était déjà trop long.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que ces lèvres trouvent les miennes, les enlacent avec lenteur, s'en éloignant pour mieux les reprendre tout en me caressant. Mes mains qui jusque là me serraient contre lui se détachent insensiblement pour venir se poser sur mes épaules. Il me répond en retenant mes lèvres quand elles se détachent une fois de plus des siennes et son cou se détend pour mieux s'en rapprocher.

Je commence a me détendre peu à peu malgré la tempête qui semble gagner en violence au dehors.

_Je me sens bien ici dans cet abri étroit… Je me rappelle quand enfant je m'éveillais de cauchemars et ne trouvais rien autour de moi pour me soutenir. Alors, dans le silence lugubre de la maison, pour me sentir moins seul j'imaginé que maman me serait dans ces bras en me disant qu'une belle personne viendra me chercher et je serais heureux pour toujours._

_Et me voilà aujourd'hui devenu cet homme que ma maman imaginaire décrivait, dans les bras bien réels de celui qui doit me rendre heureux, dont la tendresse est palpable et qui n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination._

_Et c'est bien mieux que tout ce que mon pauvre cerveau a jamais pu inventer._

_Il caresse du pouce la commissure de mes lèvres. J'ouvre un instant mes paupières lourdes de désir pour distinguer le visage de Chel tendu vers moi, sa langue va d'elle-même quémander le passage puis se faufiler dans sa bouche accueillante._

_Elle rencontre sa compagne, elles commencent à se frôler de la pointe, se taquinant délicieusement ; j'en ai des frissons le long de mon échine et Chel me saisit un peu brusquement par la taille pour mieux nous rapprocher. Je me sens fondre dans ses bras et dans sa bouche pendant que son cœur bat contre ma cage thoracique et que le mien cogne si fort qu'il semble vouloir en sortir pour le rejoindre._

_Quand je rejette la tête en arrière à la recherche d'un peu d'air, il dévore mon cou de baisers impatients, défaisant les premiers boutons de ma chemise pour mieux l'atteindre._

_Je pousse un premier gémissement en sentant son bassin se mouvoir contre le mien. Les mains de Chel s'insinuent sous mon jean pour retrouver leur place de prédilection._

_Au dehors, les éléments se déchaînent. J'entend un craquement tout proche et l'éclair suivant me montre dans un flash de lumière le visage détendu de Chel._

_La lumière était si vive que le craquement entendu ne peut être qu'un volet emporté par la tourmente, mais je ne pense plus qu'à ma tourmente personnelle : Chel qui persiste à taquiner mon postérieur, ses mains toujours plongées sous mon boxer et mon pantalon dans lequel je suis de plus en plus à l'étroit._

_Une de ces mains descend le long de mon ventre l'autre bataille avec la fermeture de son pantalon. Chel me tend une langue mutine, je sais qu'il veut que se soit moi qui l'embrasse. Mais je suis pas doué, son regard veut tout dire j'ai commencé donc j'assume. Je m'avance pour l'embrasser du mieux que possible. Sa langue se raidit pour mieux que je la prenne en bouche, me faisant mimer les gestes d'une caresse encore plus intime…comment je peux penser ça, j'y connais rien._

_Ces mains quittent leur place pour s'en prendre à leur tour à mon pantalon, m'en libérant rapidement._

_Il arrache presque ce qui me reste de sous-vêtements. Il en fait autant avec les siens._

_Nos deux érections à nu se touchent, envoyant des ondes de plaisir le long de mon échine pendant que les mains de Chel remontent ma colonne vertébrale sous mon tee shirt._

_Il rompt notre baiser et s'étire encore, comme s'il voulait avoir davantage de peau à coller à la mienne. Il finit de déboutonner sa chemise et hausse mon tee shirt. Je gémis encore quand il soulève son bassin pour mieux caresser mon sexe du sien puis agrippe mes hanches pour guider nos mouvements._

_Un nouvel éclair retentit, nous permettant de lire dans les yeux de l'autre la même ivresse, le même abandon. Son regard ne cache rien de son désir et j'avoue que je n'en mène pas moins. Comme si en seulement trois jours plusieurs barrière étaient tombés d'un coup._

_Il se met a onduler et je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pas déjà explosé tant mon corps est saturé de plaisir._

_Chel accentue la cadence en faisant bouger ses hanches, l'air est lourd de l'odeur de nos sexes._

_Il avance une main entre nos jambes et frôle ma verge du bout des doigts pendant qu'elle continue à aller et venir contre son ventre. _

_Il tremble et se retient, je le vois bien : il veut venir en même temps que moi et lorsque son index se met à dessiner par affleurements des lignes entre mes testicules et mon intimité c'en est trop et je me laisse submerger par la jouissance, le sentant se répandre dans le creux de mon corps._

_Mon dieu ! Je ne savais déjà plus où j'étais et voilà que cette main qui m'avait abandonné me revient : ses doigts fins sont en train de titiller mon intimité et la perspective de ce qui va suivre suffit à faire monter en moi une bouffée de chaleur semblable à une décharge d'adrénaline, mon corps se cambre encore et j'entends sa voix qui me murmure : « ne tremble pas Alex, et confiance en moi._

_Un premier doigt s'enfonce, il courbe son index pour provoquer en moi une onde de plaisir qu'il sent vibrer de son autre main quand elle parcourt ma verge, il s'amuse à prolonger cette délicieuse torture. _

_Doucement il continue ses va et vient avec un tel soin que je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur quand je me rends compte que trois de ses doigts sont en moi à présent. Abandonné à lui, pantelant face à ses agissements, je suis sur le point de le supplier de me rejoindre quand il retire sa main pour présenter son sexe. Il me pénètre prudemment et je pousse un léger cris, alors il enchaîne les coups de reins, ramenant mon corps vers l'intérieur du lit, soulevant mes fesses pour mieux entrer en moi. _

_J'avance mes mains dans sa direction pour toucher son torse, mes cuisses caressent ses flancs au rythme de ses mouvements, la jouissance monte, impérieuse, dévorante, et il se répand en moi peu de temps après que j'aie explosé entre nos ventres._

_Il doit être épuisé pour s'être affalé ainsi sur moi mais même s'il m'étouffe un peu j'en suis heureux et le sers contre moi. Il roule sur le côté sans que je ne relâche mon étreinte._

_Je peux le voir enfin me sourire, approcher son visage du mien pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Allongés l'un contre l'autre nous nous reposons. _

_Au bout de dix minute de silence je vois Chel se tourner vers moi et il s'apprête a dire quelque chose._

Je suis_…Je l'arrête je sais ce qui veux me dire._

C'est rien_. Je me sert contre lui et je m'endors, quand a lui il me sert fort dans c'est bras. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Je tiens a dire merci a toute les reviews que vous m'avez laissez, je suis trop contente que ma fic vous plaise et pas de soucie il y aura plus que 10 chapitre lol

Chapitre 9

Une drôle de révélation

_Je suis un peu septique, je ne sais pas comment me comporté face a Chel. J'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers, pourtant il me dit que je suis un bon calice mais moi je ne suis pas du meme avis. Il a une raison plus que les autres, c'est disons plus intime. C'est pas parce que on a fais deux fois l'amour que je vais arrêter d'etre timide et d'avoir peur, je ne suis pas au point. Apres tout je ne l'ai fait qu'avec lui, et sa pose un problème quand il s'approche de moi meme pour une simple caresse. Sa me ramène au sexe et j'ai pas l'impression d'etre au point. Sinon c'est vrai que le lien et vraiment particulier, mais c'est Chel qui le sens le plus, moi je sens surtout la peur d'etre éloigné de lui. Sa me pèse un peu, j'aimerais en parler avec lui mais j'ai trop honte, de plus c'est complètement idiot._

_Donc il est dix heure et je suis dans le petit salon et Chel et dans son bureau, et j'avoue que depuis un quart d'heure je suis entrain de me demander si je vais le rejoindre ou pas, et en plus je m'ennuie. C'est décidé je vais dans son bureau, je frappe légèrement puis rentre, il me fixe un moment. _

Sa ne va pas Alex ?

Heu oui sa va. Je …je peux rester.

Bien sur. _Je m'assoie sur le fameux fauteuil et reste sans rien dire, je me remet a divaguer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté a flâner, mais c'est la voix de Chel qui me sort de ma léthargie._

Alex ! Tu est sur qui n'a rien qui te tracasse ?

Pourquoi ?

Je t'es sentie nerveux hier soir. _Ah oui c'est vrai, hier soir je crois que c'était l'apothéose de ma connerie, on était sur le lit et il s'apprêtait a me mordre. Il le fait et bien sur c'était trop bien, mais le problème n'est pas la, après la morsure c'est mains se sont fait plus « gourmande » et ma peur idiote et revenue au gallot. Et comme il a sentie ma peur et ma nervosité, il ne pas plus touché il c'est juste mis a coté de moi. C'est sur sa lui a calmé ces ardeur, et je suis sur de l'avoir vexé._

Je suis désolé si je vous ai vexé_. Apres tout il ne voulais plus me faire l'amour, vive le calice._

Pour tout te dire je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi ?

Et bien…_Je lui dit ou je lui dit pas._

Tu peux tout me dire Alex !_ D'accord je me lance._

Pour hier soir, sa ne venais pas de vous, mais de moi !

Pour quoi qu'es qu'il y a ?

Non c'est idiot.

Dit le moi Alex ! Sa fais mal quand tu me repousse. _Mince, c'est vrai que dans le lien le vampire le prend très mal si le calice ne veux pas se faire touché._

Se n'était pas mon intention !

Je le sais, mais si y a quelque chose qui te gêne je préfère que tu me le dise. Parce que la journée tout va bien, c'est arrivé le soir que tu panique quand je m'approche de toi. Je mis prend mal quand on fait l'amour ? _Non ! pourquoi il pense ça, je suis vraiment nul. C'est tout le contraire il est vraiment doux et attentionné._

Non, c'est bien. C'est plutot moi qui ai l'impression de ne pas etre a la auteur_. Voilà c'est dit, maintenant j'attend sa réaction. Qui ne tarde pas, puisqu'il se lève et viens s'assoire près de moi._

Ou tu vas chercher ça Alex ! tu es très bien, c'est très bon de faire l'amour avec toi. Et pour un garçon sois disant timide tu te débrouille très bien. _Je suis passé par toute les couleurs, mais le rouge et la plus dominante, je ne vois pas quand il me dit que je me débrouille_. Je veux dire par là que, tu ne te rend meme pas compte toi meme quand on fais l'amour, que tu peux etre très doux et attentionné. _Je suis sans voix, c'est vrai que attentionné je le suis, je fais attention a son plaisir. Mais doux là je vois pas trop. _C'est vrai que tu t'occupe plus de mon désir que du tient, jevois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs_. Moi si je vois c'est mon rôle en tant que calice. _Mais il ne faut pas que tu t'en face, je te les dit tu ai parfais pour moi Alex, alors cesse de te prendre la tête._ Je n'arrive pas a répondre je ne peux que hocher la tête. Je le vois se rapprocher un peux plus de moi pour me prendre dans ces bras, je ne fais pas de manière et je mis blottie. _Bien, donc tu mepromet de ne pas me repousser se soir ? _Non je ne le ferais pas, je sais que sa le fais souffrir._

Non._ Ma réponse n'était qu'un murmure. Je me décale pour que mon visage sois face au mien, et il me souri qu'es qu'il il beau je ne peux m'empecher de rougir a nouveau. Sa le fais sourire encore plus, je fais semblant de bouder pour la forme. Sa mais a quitté le bas de mes reins pour venir caresser mon visage pour descendre dans mon cou, puis il se penche vers moi et ces lèvres capture les mienne dans un baisé très doux et plein de tendresse. La température est entrain de monté et je voie que Chel et pressé c'est mains sont déjà sous mon tee shirt. Sa bouche descend dans mon cou, je vais pas m'en cacher mais c'est bon. Puis, vous avez déjà eu la sensation que quelqu'un vous fixe meme si celle si elle est loin. Et bien là c'est plus qu'une sensation, une petite voix dans ma tête ma dit « ouvre les yeux Alex » et heureusement que je l'ai fait. Car Fye se tenais là et nous regardé avec son sourire très pervers. Vive la honte, et Chel qui na rien remarqué faut dire qu'il est occupé a me manger le cou. J'ai tendance a agir sans réfléchir, si qui me donne envie de me mettre des claques parfois. Donc au lieu d'appeler Chel je tente de le repousser, et comme y a peine une minute je lui est dit que je ferais plus le regard qui releve vers moi a de quoi faire peur a n'importe qui. J'essaye de vite rattraper le coup. Je le regarde dans les yeux et je lui fait un petit sourire, qui ne comprend vue qui fronce les sourcil, et le plus innocemment du monde ou plutot gêné je sais pas trop je pointe mon doigt vers Fye qui est toujours a la meme place et qui regarde Chel qui est maintenant retourné avec un regard qui veut tout dire. Donc très lubrique et moi sa me fait rougir encore plus, si c'est possible._

Fye tu va mourir je te le promet. Et la politesse de te faire annoncer c'est trop dur pour toi. _Je vois Fye s'approcher de Chel et qui lui glisse quelque chose que je n'arrive pas a entendre, mais c'est la première fois que je vois Chel rougir. Et je l'avoue c'est un spectacle très plaisant, et sa me fait bien sourire, une gaffe de trop Chel se tourne d'un bloc vers moi avec un regard de la mort qui tue, que bizarrement ne m'atteint pas._

Ne t'y met aussi s'il te plait Alex !_ me dit las._

Il a raison Alex ! _Et lui il n'en rate pas une._

Fye tu n'ai pas en bonne position pour répliquer quoi que ce soit_. Le ton de Chel était polaire, donc avant que sa part en live je décide de changer de sujet._

Bref que nous vos le déshonneur de ta visite Fye ?_ Et vlan je viens de l'achevais. Et je vois qui y a pas que moi qui suis content Chel a un sourire de trois mettre._

Tu commence déjà a déteindre sur lui Chel, sa ne va plus. C'est mon amant qu'il aurait du devenir je sais pas comment il va finir ! _Je sais que Fye disais sa pour rire, mais se sujet et dur pour Chel et je sais que sa la touché. Je prend mon rôle de calice très au sérieux, donc je me lève et vais vers Chel, près de lui je veux que mes geste suive mais prochaine parole. Car j'ai compris que j'étais a lui et personne d'autre._

De toute manière meme si c'était a refaire Fye, je resterais avec Chel. _Je sais que j'aurais pu dire mieux. _

Mais…

Mais rien je suis **son **calice, et a personne d'autre_. Je lève mon regard vers Chel et merci merlin il sourit c'est petit sourire qui ne sont que pour moi, pourquoi ? me demanderait vous, tout simplement c'est idiot et gênant aussi. Mais c'est se sourire qu'il a près qu'on ai fais l'amour._

Alex !_ Oups je crois que l'on m'appel._

Oui !

Tu était dans le lune ? _me demande Fye._

Heu oui désolé. Tu disait ?

Je disais que c'était très flatteur pour Chel se que tu viens de dire_. Sa me fait de nouveau rougir. J'allais répondre quand je suis soudain interrompus par Chel._

Peut importe arrête avec tes bêtises ! et dit moi pourquoi tu est là ?_ Soudain je me sens un peut triste j'ai comme l'impression qui s'en fous se que je viens de dire. Et bien sur Chel ressens ma peine, donc je détourne mon regard pour regarder dehors._

Sa te dit une tasse de thé Fye ?

Oui avec plaisir.

Pars devant on arrive_. J'amorce un mouvement pour avancer mais Chel me retient. Je sans sa mains qui me releve le tête. Je ferme les yeux je veux pas le regarder, je sens c'est lèvres contre les mienne. Même si je suis triste sa ne m'empeche pas de répondre a son baiser. Le manque d'oxygène nous sépare mais il reste toujours près de moi et me fixe dans les yeux, je rougis y a vraiment des claques qui se perdent. _

Ne sois pas triste j'ai était très touché par se que tu a dit, et plus que tu ne le pense. Et si je n'ai rien dit, c'était parce que sa ne regarde pas Fye. Alors ne soit plus triste s'il te plait j'aime pas._ Je sais plus quoi dire et en plus je doit avoir un air d'ahuri, mais sa phrase se créer un chemin dans ma tête et pour le rassurer je souris. Et il me répond en retour, qu'es qu'il peut etre beau._

_Apres cette brève discussion nous nous rendîmes dans le salon, ou Fye était déjà assis et nous regarder avec son sourire de pervers._

Bon raconte nous tout Fye ?_ Je crois que vue le ton de voix qu'a employé Chel il lui en veut de nous avoir déranger tout a l'heure._

Je suis venue te voir a propos d'une amie en commun !

Qui ?

Elisabeth !

Quoi ! _C'est la première fois que je vois Chel si nerveux tout d'un coup, je les meme ressenti dans le lien. Et j'aime pas trop ça, alors pour m'enlever se malaise je décide de détourner l'attention de Chel._

Chel !_ J'avais dis ça le plus gentiment du monde et a peine murmuré. Je sais que Fye nous observe il trouve notre lien fascinant, mais sa me met un peu mal a l'aise. Donc Chel entend mon désarroi face a sa réaction se tourne vers moi, il me regarde dans les yeux un moment comme si il voulait plonger en moi, puis il me sourit se fameux sourire rien que pour moi._

Ou a tu vue Elisabeth ?_ Mais c'est qui celle là, sa m'énerve de pas savoir, et le pire dans tout ça c'est que Chel la ressentie. _Tu aimerais savoir qui est Elisabeth ?

Oui !_ dis je tout timide, et Fye qui nous regarde toujours. C'est que pour les personnes alentour on aurais l'impression qu'on arrive a se parler sans ouvrir la bouche et sa fais assez bizarre._

Et bien c'est une amie de long date, elle était avec nous au collège, et j'avoue que j'ai quand meme un peu du mal a la supporter !

Un peu ! voyons Chel.

C'est vrai Fye, elle se mêle tout le temps de ma vie. Alors je veux meme pas savoir se quelle serait capable de faire si elle vois Alex ?

Et bien déjà elle va te reprocher le faite que tu lui ai rien dit.

Sa ne lui regarde pas !

Mais elle pense que oui.

Elle peut penser se quelle veut. _J'avoue que je regarde la scène sans trop comprendre, donc je me contente de les écouter._

Et puis après elle posera plus de question a Alex, et indiscrète en plus.

Heu pardon…_Il arrête leur homologue et ils me fixes sans rien dire_. Je sais que je ne connais pas cette Elisabeth mais en quoi sa la regarde notre vie priver ?

Je te rassure Alex elle a toujours était comme cela, mais elle ne s'approchera pas de toi. _J'avoue que j'aime quand il prend se ton méga possessif._

Allons Alex !_ Je sais que Fye se moque de moi, je le vois se pencher vers moi pour m'expliquer quelque chose que sois disant je dois etre le seul attendre. Mais il s'approche trop près de mon cou, je panique je n'aime pas ça. Et je crois que les réactions ne se font pas attendre._

Qu'es qu'il y a Alex ?_ Me demande Chel, ma peur soudaine la vraiment surpris._

J'avoue que je n'aime pas trop le faite qu'un autre vampire s'approche trop, mais surtout de mon cou. Désolé Fye je ne voulais pas te vexer. _Soudain le silence envahit la pièce, Chel et Fye me regarde avec des yeux rond comme des coupes._

Quoi ? _J'aime pas qu'on me fixe comme ça._

Comment…comment tu a su ?_ Me demande Fye. _Chel ma dit qu'il ne t'en avait pas parler.

Je sais depuis la première fois que je t'es rencontrer que tu étais un vampire Fye.

Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit ? _Me dit Chel._

Je sais pas sa n'avait pas trop d'importance. Enfin je crois, pourquoi ?

Non je veux surtout savoir c'est quoi qui ta mis sur la piste ? _Tout cela a l'air de mettre Fye mal a l'aise, et je sais pas pourquoi._

Et ben…_je sais pas j'hésite c'est peu etre bête. _Ton aura est a peu près comme celle de Chel, en moins puissante. Et puis tu a sentit mon odeur et regarder mon cou la première fois. _En disant cela je mettais rapprocher de Chel, je sais pas pourquoi._

C'est vrai ? _J'avais raison Chel n'a pas l'air très enchanté._

Oui c'est vrai Chel, je ne vais pas te cacher que Alex et très attirant, son odeur aussi d'ailleurs.

Mais tu savais…

Oui je sais qu'il allais devenir ton calice, mais je vais tout t'avouer je suis jaloux. _J'en était sur,_ _les regards de Fye en disait long_.Tu a l'air très heureux avec Alex, alors que moi je cherche un calice. Voilà tu sais tout.

Mais j'en suis sur que toi aussi tu trouvera un calice, tu est quelqu'un de très gentil.

Merci Alex, mais se n'est pas si simple Chel a du te le dire. _En parlant de Chel il ne dit rien depuis tout a l'heure la seul chose qui est faite c'est de me passer un bras autour de la taille. Pas que cela me dérange au contraire, mais je croyais qu'il ne voulais pas le faire devant des gens meme si c'est Fye. Mais non comme je suis bête si il réagit comme cela c'est parce que il est jaloux par rapport a se qu'il a dit Fye. Et meme si je ne suis pas trop je crois que je serais jaloux aussi._

Oui Chel ma dit que pour un vampire c'était très dur de trouver un calice.

Tu a tout compris donc j'avais toute les raison d'etre jaloux, et je m'excuse Chel si cela te pose un problème. _Chel ne disait rien il se contenter de fixer Fye dans les yeux, j'aurais donné cher pour savoir si qu'il pensait en se moment. Puis au bout d'un moment qui me parut etre une éternité il décida de dire quelque chose._

Oui cela me pose un problème que tu pense a Alex de cette manière. Mais de toute manière je ne peux pas t'en empêché, et je ferais avec. Comme je ne peu pas m'empecher d'etre jaloux.

Voyons Chel tu me connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je ne ferais rien a Alex !

Je le sais Fye, mais je te préviens c'est tout, et tu sais très bien que cela et dans notre nature d'etre possessif et jaloux. Je vois pas pourquoi moi je serais une exception. _Ce n'est pas que mais cette conversation commencé vraiment a me courir._

Heu ce n'est pas que vous m'énervé ! mais sa commence a devenir un peu pesant, on oublier et on passe a autre chose. _Chel m'observe un moment, avec ce regard qui a le don de me mettre mal a l'aise ou de me faire rougir au plus haut point comme vous voulez. Car quand il fait sa j'ai l'impression qu'il arrive a lire au plus profond de mon âme._

D'accord !

Quoi ? 

D'accord Alex, on oublie tout ça et on passe a autre chose. 

D'accord. Un Fye ? _Je me tourne vers lui et je n'avais pas remarquer qui nous fixait du regard, je crois que notre échange et notre lien le fascine vraiment._

Oui c'est d'accord on parle d'autre chose.

Finalement Fye n'était pas rester si longtemps que ça, l'atmosphère était un peu tendu. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs car je savais que Chel n'était pas bien. Je sais pas comment mais je le sentait dans notre lien. Apres le dîner il partit prendre sa douche dans notre chambre. Quand a moi je suis rester sur le divan a observer un point au hasard. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, d'un coté j'avais très envie d'etre dans ces bras et d'un autre coter je savais qu'il était pas bien. Apres une intense réflexion qui dura quand meme une demi heure, je décider d'aller le rejoindre dans notre chambre. Je pensais le trouver coucher ou autre mais non il était sur le rebord de la fenêtre a observer la lune. Prenant mon courage a deux main, je me mis juste a coter de lui collé légèrement contre son dos. Quand il tourna sa tête vers moi je lui fit un petit sourire qui se valait rassurent. Chel approcha sa main pour me la poser sur la joue en une douce caresse, puis il se leva mis pris dans ces bras et me donna un baiser des plus « possessif». Au début je me suis dit que sa n'existait pas, et bien je me suis complètement trompé. Je sais que Fye na pas voulut etre méchant ou blessant dans ces propos, mais notre relation et encore trop nouvelle. Apres se baiser, il repris sa place sur le rebord. Et moi je ne savais pas quoi dire, je crois que je ne suis pas très doué.

Vous savais je crois que Fye na pas voulut etre méchant. _Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa pendant deux bonne minute comme si il me scanner, et moi sa me fait rougir comme pas possible._

Je sais que Fye voulais rigolais, mais je sais aussi que parfois il peu manquer de tact, et sa a la don de me mettre…enfin oublie ça.

Mais…sa vous rend triste. _Je sais que ma réplique étais assez idiote mais c'était vrai, je pouvais le sentir dans le lien, et c'était assez perturbant._

Alex !

Non, je veux dire que vous vous le sentez quand je suis pas bien et vous faite toute pour me faire sourire. Et là c'est vous qui n'allait pas bien et je peux rien faire.

Tu sais que c'est pas bien de prendre les gens par les sentiments. Dit il avec un sourire. 

Non je voulais pas…

Je plaisante Alex, je te taquinais.

Ha ! _J'avoues que j'avais l'air assez bête._

Tu a raison Alex, mais j'ai eu tellement l'habitude d'etre seul que je suis devenue associableDonc laisse moi du temps tu veux bien ?_ Il m'avais dit ça d'une voix si douce que je pouvais tout accepter._

Heu ben d'accord, alors je crois que je vais aller me coucher. _Je m'apprêtais a me retourner qu'il me pris par la taille et m'embrassa a pleine bouche, je ne put m'empecher de gémir c'est passa sous mon haut et son autre mains se perdais dans mais cheveux. J'avoue que j'ai eu une penser lubrique a se moment et bien fausse joie, car il mis fin a notre baiser et parti vers le lit dans l'intention de dormir. Et j'avoue j'était un peu déçu. Et j' était entrain de prier dieu pour que Chel ne l'ai pas sentie dans le lien, et dieu n'était pas avec moi bien sur. _

Sa va pas Alex tu a l'air déçu ? _Merde je me suis fais avoir._

Non pas du tout, vous vous faite des idées.

Si tu le dit ! _Ah se sourire il m'énerve._

Bon je vais prendre une douche. _Pour montrer qu'il avais tord je fermis meme la porte a clé, mais je ne m'attendais pas a un répondant de sa part._

Si tu veux je peux venir avec toi. _QUOI !!_

Non je veux pas. _AH le sanguin il se marre comme une baleine. Mais malgré le faite qu'il se moque de moi l'idée meme qu'il me rejoigne sous la douche ne me déplaisait pas._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Enfin une sortie

Je vais peux être me répéter mais le matin c'est vraiment pas mon fort, je crois que j'aurais dormis jusqu'à pas d'heure si je n'avais pas senti une main que nous allons nommé de baladeuse. Je crois que Chel était d'humeur câlin car d'habitude quand je me lève il n'ai déjà plus là. Donc la dit baladeuse avais décidé de redessinais mon torse en une caresse légère, j'avoue que je n'ai pas bougé et que j'apprécie il et vraiment trop doux. Elle descend, descend et …NON !!!

Chel je ne veux pas ! _C'est vraiment intime cette partie là, si vous voyais se que je veux dire._

Je vois que tu n'a pas toujours confiance en moi ?

C'est pas ça, sa fait bizarre c'est tout.

Au contraire je trouve que c'est cela, montre moi que tu a confiance en moi. _D'accord il fallait que je le fasse donc je me suis installé entre c'est jambe dos a lui. C'est main reprirent leur chemin ma respiration s'accéléra il pris ma virilité en main dans un mouvement très lent qui allait vite me rendre fou._

Laisse toi aller, détend toi Alex_. Je ne pouvais que gémir alors que c'est lèvre descendais dans mon coup j'était au bord de la jouissance. Puis juste avant le pont de non retour il planta ses canine dans mon cou, et j'étais au 7eme ciel._

Dite ?

Hum.

Pourquoi vous m'avez mordu si vous n'avez pas bu mon sang ?

Tu a eu mal ?

Non ; pas du tout.

Pourquoi c'était pas bon.

Si_. Dis ai je non sans rougir._

C'était le but, merci de m'avoir fait confiance._ Je ne pouvais pas répondre et puis de toute manière je ne savais pas quoi dire. Puis un truc me fis penser._

Et vous ?_ Je sais qu'il avait compris ou je voulais en venir._

Ce n'est rien, et puis si je t'aurais fais l'amour je t'aurais fatigué. Alors je ne veux pas que tu dorme debout pour notre sortie. _J'avoue que cette nouvel m'avait vraiment réveillé je l'avoues de mon orgasme dévastateur._

On va sortir ?

Oui, même si l'idée ne m'enchante guère.

C'est super, on va ou ?

Je vois que tu ai content, je commencer déjà a t'étouffer ? _Non comment il peut penser ça, l'idée même qu'il me laisse me donne des sueurs froides. Et je crois qu'il vient de sens rendre compte car il me regarde avec inquiétude._

Sa va Alex ?

Ne penser pas que vous m'étouffer vous venais de sentir l'effet que sa me fait si par malheur vous me laissiez.

Désolé je ne savais pas, enfin si mais pas comme ça. Je te rassure je ne te laisserais pas , jamais. _Je sais que se qu'il disait c'était la pur vérité le lien ne pouvais pas mentir._

Donc on va ou ?_ Je préfère changer de sujet._

Hélas chez Elisabeth.

La dame dont vous parliez la dernière fois ?

Oui, elle ma obliger a accepter.

Je vois alors je vais me préparer.

_Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas du tout comment m'habiller, sa fait dix minute que je suis devant l'armoire et que je la regarde comme si elle allait me dire quelque chose. Le mieux c'est que je demande a Chel mais il est encore sous la douche, non ne vous faite pas des idées on ne la prend pas ensemble. Faire l'amour avec lui et un faite prendre la douche en est une autre. Donc j'attend qu'il finisse, deux minutes plus tard je le vois sortir habiller seulement d'une simple serviette. Ecouter a mon âge tout nous fait fantasmer, non je plaisante le seul truc c'est que Chel est vraiment attirant et il et la devant moi en serviette et l'eau qui dégouline de ces long cheveux pour continuer leur chemin sur son torse finement musclé. Alors j'avoue qui y a de quoi buger dessus. Et bien sur comme je suis maudit il se rend compte que je le regarde avec insistance et il me regarde avec se sourire qui m'énerve, donc après avoir rougit comme une tomate je décide de faire celui qui ne regardé pas._

Dite je ne sais pas quoi mettre ? _Sans rien dire il se dirige vers l'armoire et mon cerveau parfois il suis pas trop, car je le regarde encore. Heureusement avant qu'il ne se retourne vers moi je fais style de regarder ailleurs, donc il me tend une chemise noir et un pantalon de la même couleur très serré mais trop beau. Je les prend en vitesse et file dans la salle de bain. J'enfile tout sa et me regarde dans le miroir et la vue qui me renvoie n'ai pas pour me déplaire, la chemise me va a merveille et se pantalon montre a quel point mais hanche son fine et étroite comme celle d'une femme. Question coiffure je peux pas faire autrement il son en bataille et le resterons après tout sa fait mon style. Donc je me décide a sortir en espérant que Chel et déjà habillé sinon mon cerveau va recommencer. Merci mon dieu il et habillé, il a trop la classe je vais pas m'en plaindre. Il porte une chemise en satin bordeaux et un jean noir qui lui va a merveille, il ne manque plus que c'est cheveux car je ne crois pas qu'il va les laissé détacher._

Heu je vous les coiffent si vous voulez ?_ Je trouve que j'ai l'air un peu bête mais j'adore ces cheveux._

Oui avec plaisir !

D'accord mettez vous sur le lit, vous etes trop grand pour moi.

_Il s'assoie et je m'exécute j'ai passer ma main dans sa chevelure elle e si légère. _

Tu l'ai aimes pas vrai ? _Mince je me suis fait pincer._

J'avoue oui, il sont très doux.

Merci, j'avais remarquer de suite que tu aimais les toucher, tu la fait pendant qu'on fait l'amour ! _J'y crois pas j'en suis sur qu'il la fait exprès il savait que sa aller me mettre mal a l'aise, le retour des tomate en force._

Vous le faite exprès ?

Oui ! _Et il me dit oui. Je fini de faire sa tresse et m'apprête a quitter la chambre, mais je crois pas qu'il soit de cette avis car il me prend par la taille et m'assoie a califourchon sur lui. Oh secours c'est méga gênant_

Non arrêter, c'est gênant._ J'essaye de me dégager mais sa force et la mienne. _

En quoi c'est gênant ?_ Mince il a l'air super sérieux._

Heu…je sais pas c'est bizarre_. _J'ai pas l'habitude, sa na rien avoir avec vous.

Tu es sur ?

Oui.

Bien alors merci pour les cheveux. _Pourquoi il est obligé de m'embrasser dans le cou en me disant ça. C'est pas que j'aime pas, mais je suis assis sur ces jambes et lui il me caresse et m'embrasse dans le cou et il sais très bien que c'est ma zone sensible, et donc après sa me donne envie. Enfin je suis pas insensible quand même. _

Chel on va être en retard.

C'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si on allais voir le ministre.

Mais_… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir car c'est lèvres venais de se poser sur les miennes. Mince quand il m'embrasse comme ça, je crois que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Mais c'est pas le moment de faire des choses. Donc je rompt le baiser et le regarde avec un air de chien battu._

Ta gagné on y va_. Il me soulève me repose en douceur sur le lit._

Vous etes pas en colère ?

Non ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne perd rien pour attendre. Aller on y va. _Ok alors se soir, mais non qu'es ce que je dit. C'est bon je me lève et on y va, voir cette Elisabeth. _


	11. Chapter 11

Note de l'auteur : Je voudrais vous dire un gros merci pour tout vos com il m'on fait super plaisir et puis je pensée pas que ma fic aurais autant de succès^^

Et je vous rassure elle a encore plus de chapitre c'est juste un peu long a écrire car sur la feuille et dans la tête c'est différant. Encore un gros merci et n'hésité pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez de ce nouveau chapitre^^

Chapitre 11

Elisabeth

_N'empêche je stresse un peu je sais pas comment elle et cette Elisabeth, je me surprend a penser quelle et un peu comme les femmes que mon père ramener le soir. Il croyait que je ne le savais pas, mais je ne suis pas un idiot. Bref, donc les femmes qui ramener était belle certes mais de vrai vipère, elle était avec mon père juste pour son argent. Puis elles étaient trop superficielles a mon goût._

_Le faite et que maintenant on est dans la cour de la maison on s'apprête a partir, le trajet na durée qu'une demi heure mais j'ai pas arrêter de me faire des idées. Nous voilà arriver enfin, et la je tombe sur la maison la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vue. L'allée et orné d'un énorme jardin qui j'avoue et magnifique mais y a un truc qui casse tout. Les haies. Elles on des formes délirantes, des cœurs, des animaux, et même des chose que je n'arrive pas a identifier. Passer l'allée Chel me conduit jusqu'à la grande porte et là pire une fontaine qui représente deux hommes entrain de…enfin il on l'air de bien s'amuser. Et moi je suis tétaniser. Et la maison elle et grande rose avec des rosier grimpant, il fallait me dire que l'enfer ressembler a ça._

Chel !

Je sais Alex, je déteste aussi cette maison.

Mais elle est affreuse !

Oui, je sais.

Et la fontaine, mon dieu je suis en enfer.

Non Alex pas encore.

_Sur le moment je n'ai pas comprit le sens de sa réponse, c'est quand j'ai entendu une voix qui venait de derrière la porte, que sa réponse pris tout son sens._

Chel mon amour tu ma tellement manquer !_ Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'une tornade blond me bouscule pour se jeter dans les bras de Chel. Mais y a pas que ça, elle la appelé mon amour._

Elisabeth tu va finir par m'étouffer.

Désolé mon Chel d'amour, mais je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

Oui moi aussi.

Hum…hum…_Je suis pas transparent, et elle commence déjà a me taper sur les nerf._

Oh mon dieu Chel d'amour voilà ton calice, il est très mignon. Enchanter je suis Elisabeth !

_Elle me tend la main tout heureuse de vivre, et moi je la regarde comme si j'allais la tuer, je c'est pas pourquoi je réagi comme cela, ce n'est pas dans mon caractère. Donc pour faire bonne figure je me fabrique un beau sourire et lui serre la main, pour le baise main elle peu courir._

Enchanter mademoiselle !

Oh non ! appelle moi Elisabeth. Bon nous allons pas rester sur le palier, le salon sera plus confortable.

_Ni une ni deux elle prend Chel par le bras et l'emmène a l'intérieur en me laissant sur le palier. Mais je rêve, calme toi Alex rentre et fait toi discret. Donc je les suis et me retrouve dans un hall tout aussi moche que l'extérieur, rose avec des fleur des tableau de petit chat. Et sa sens la lavande, j'ai horreur de la lavande. Oubliant cela je jette un coup d'œil a Chel qui discute de je ne sais quoi avec elle, sa a l'air passionnant. Et la il se passe la chose la plus dingue du monde elle ose mettre la main sur les fesses de Chel, et lui il dit rien. Je n'ai jamais vraiment était jaloux, mais la sa me tord le ventre et me donne le tournis, Chel a du le sentir car il stop sa discussion et se tourne vers moi._

Sa va Alex ?

heu…je voudrais aller me rafraîchir, s'il vous plait.

Bien sur ! Nike montre le chemin au jeune homme.

Mais…_Je n'écoute pas se que veux me dire Chel, je suis Nike le major d'homme. Je me contrefiche des couloir des tableau il faut que je me rafraîchisse, arriver dans la salle de bain l'eau fraîche me fait un bien fou. Pourquoi sa ma fait ça, c'est pas comme si je connaissais Chel depuis très longtemps, mais la c'était horrible j'ai eu tellement mal. Zen Alex, descend et fait celui qui et heureux. Je m'apprête a sortir de la sale de bain quand quelque chose retiens mon attention, sur le fond de la baignoire le carrelage représente des hommes(encore lol) entrain de faire des chose comme pour la fontaine. La j'en peu plus je veux partir, cette femme et une obsédée. Nike me conduis au salon, Chel et sur le canapé et Elisabeth et debout et parle de je ne sais quoi. Se n'est pas dans mon style et je me met a la dévisager, de taille moyenne fini blonde avec des mèches marron. Un visage fin des lèvres pulpeuse un nez fin des yeux couleur turquoise. Elle a tout pour plaire ou pour déplaire sa dépend comment on vois les chose, moi je penserais plus pour la deuxième hypothèse._

Alors mon choupinou tu va mieux ?_Mon choupinou quel horreur._

Oui je vais mieux merci ! _Je prend place sur le canapé loin de Chel, celui ci le remarque et il n'a pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi._

Bon alors si nous faisions un peu connaissance Alex !

D'accord.

Bien…donc quel âge a tu ?

18 ans.

Ha le belle âge, enfin je suis pas vielle j'en ai que 22.

Liz, une femme ne dit pas son âge. _Mon dieu il vient de l'appeler Liz, ma jalousie revient en force. Une fois de plus Chel la senti et il se rapproche de moi, se qui a l'air de rendre « Liz » heureuse. Mais c'est tout le contraire sa me met mal a l'aise_.

Enfin je peu le dire je suis encore jeune.

Bon Alex, alors tu ai heureux avec Chel ? _En quoi sa la regarde._

Oui.

Off course qui ne le serai pas. _Mais qu'es quelle en sait, mince j'en ai marre je veux rentrer, je veux rester seul un moment._

Liz !

Quoi Chel sait vrai. Bon buvons du thé.

_Pendant que nous prenions le thé je n'ai rien dit, de toute manière Elisabeth faisait la conversation pour trois, de plus je m'en ficher ma jalousie avait pris le dessus. Car pendant quelle parlé elle faisait des yeux doux a Chel mettait sa main sur sa cuisse, et sa me rend dingue et le lien et perturbé je le sens. Sa viens que de moi tout sa mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux, mémé si j'ai encore du mal a ma l'avouer j'ai peur de perdre Chel. Et cette fille pour le calice que je suis est une menace._

_Maintenant je sais que dans la distribution du bonheur dieu m'avait oublier, et ben maintenant sa se confirme. Car être avec elle et Chel c'est déjà un supplice mais seul c'est la mort, je vous dit sa parce que alors que Chel discuter je ne sais quoi avec elle. Quand Nike et venue annoncer a Chel qu'une personne souhaiter lui parler._

Dit Liz je peu prendre l'appel dans ton bureau ?

important ?

Oui, alors ?

Dans ma chambre tu sera plus tranquille._ Elle veut pas dans son lit aussi, je vais la tuer._

D'accord.

En attendant j'emmène Alex dans le jardin._ Non je veux pas rester avec elle. Donc Chel part sans me regarder une seul fois et moi je me retrouve bras sans dessus dessous avec « Liz » pour nous diriger vers le jardin. Quand je vous ai dit quelle était une obsédée les tableau qui son dans le couloir qui mène au jardin sont ornés d'homme nus, bref je ne dit rien. Arriver nous prenons place sur une balancelle._

Je crois que toi et moi on et parti du mauvais pied !

pourquoi dite vous ça ?

Alex sa se voit que tu ne m'aime pas

Non je vous rassure ! _Voilà là je ressemble a mon père, un vrai focu._

Alors c'est ok, au faite j'ai vue que tu regarder mais tableau il te plaisent ?_ La c'est sur elle et dingue._

Ben..

C'est moi qui les ai peint, avec de vrai modèle.

Vous avais du talent.

Merci Alex. _Je veux pas être vulgaire, mais elle et conne._

Tu sais je connais Chel depuis longtemps, mais j'ai réfléchit enfaîte c'est toi qui le connais le mieux.

Je crois pas sa fait pas longtemps que je suis son calice.

Oui mais le lien.

Comment vous…

Je me suis renseigner.

Ha. _J'avoue je suis sidéré._

Et…comment et t'il ?_Hein ?_

Comme ça ?

En tant qu'amant ?_ Mince elle manque pas de toupet, c'est intime. _Je sais que c'est intime, mais il et si mystérieux. Il ne dit rien sa m'intrigue.

Ben…il est gentil.

Mais encore ?

Ne vous vexer pas c'est intime.

Allons Alex sa restera entre nous, il et comment doux ? brusque ?

Non !

Il n'ai pas doux.

Si ! je veux dire il n'est pas brusque.

Je le savais sous son mauvais caractère il a un cœur tendre. _Dieu sauve moi je suis dans la quatrième dimension._

Mais comment fait il l'amour ? Si je te dit sa Alex c'est parce que j'aime Chel depuis longtemps. Et quand j'ai su qu'il avait pris un calice je n'ai jamais était aussi malheureuse. Donc je t'envie, et te haie a la foi tu ma pris l'homme que j'aime._ Comment elle peu me dire ça comme sa, c'est une malade cette femme. Chel revient s'il te plait. _Tu sais bien sur qu'on ne peu pas séparer le vampire de son calice, donc je ne ferai rien, je te laisse Chel. Je veux juste savoir comment c'est de faire l'amour avec lui ?

Merveilleux. _Ma réponse n'était qu'un murmure mais je sais quelle la entendu, car c'est yeux se sont illuminés._

Alex !_ Chel._

Chel !

Désolé Liz nous devons rentrer.

Quelle dommage je voulais vous inviter a dîner.

Une autre fois merci Liz.

_J'avoue que le reste de la conversation mais passer au dessus, les phrases de « Liz » passer en boucle dans ma tête. De retour a la maison je filais droit dans la chambre. Un quart d'heure plus tard Chel vint se coucher près de moi. Il ne ma rien dit il sait contenté de m'embrasser et me caresser, c'était bien jusqu'à que je me souvienne d'une chose « Liz ».Il se laissait faire quand elle lui toucher les fesses et la cuisse, lui a le droit d'être jaloux pourquoi pas moi._

Non !

Qu'es qu'il y a Alex ?

J'ai dit non !

J'ai fait quelque chose de mal._ J'aurais pu lui dire, mais sa je ne suis rendu compte que plus tard._

Je veux pas que vous me touchiez, et encore moins que **vous me **faite l'amour.

Pourquoi ?_ J'ai senti sa colère et sa déception._

Pourquoi ?Réfléchissais_. je ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus dans la chambre c'était trop._

Ou va tu ?

Dormir dans le salon.

Quoi ?

Je crois que sa vos mieux.

Bien puisque que c'est comme sa. Un Chel en colère je le souhaite a personne, mais j'étais blesser dans mon amour propre et il fallait que je mette les chose au point, c'est pour sa que je voulais dormir seul. En tout cas je suis sur la bas de la porte que viens de claquer Chel avec force ; et la j'ai craquer j'ai couru jusqu'au salon et j'ai pleurer, j'avais mal. Notre lien était perturbé, je sentait qu'il était vraiment en colère, mais moi aussi. Donc c'est sur c'est pensée que je me suis endormi fatiguer de trop pleurer, mais si je mettais endormi ne serais qu'une secondes plus tard j'aurais pus sentir sa tristesse qui était aussi grande que la mienne.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Compagnon

_Pensées Alex _

_**Pensées Chel **_

Un couloir, il faisait sombre la seul chose qui permettais a Alex d'avancer était cette petite lumière qui passer de dessous d'une porte. Il se dirigea vers celle ci et l'ouvrit. La pièce qui se présenta a lui était dans la semi obscurité, et seulement un fauteuil trôné au milieu de celle ci. Alex s'approcha car quelqu'un était assis, mais il n'arriver pas a voir son visage. Il ne rester plus que quelque mettre quand il reconnue cette personne.

Père !

Tu vois Alex, je savais que ta mère était morte pour rien.

Quoi ?

Oui elle et morte a cause de toi. J'ai mis du temps a m'en remettre, mais la seul chose qui ma consolé c'était le faite de t'avoir toi. Puis tu a grandit et au lieu de faire ma fierté tu et devenu ma déception.

Mais…

TAIS TOI ! Tu a toujours était un moins que rien. Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai décider de te vendre a se monstre. Je n'avais plus besoin de toi, tu ai un faible.

Non.

Oh que oui, regarde ou tu en ai. Sa ne fais meme pas un mois que tu ais avec se vampire, et il te déteste déjà. Incapable d'etre un bon calice, tu me fais pitié.

C'est faux il ne me déteste pas.

Alors pourquoi tu la repousser quand il a voulut coucher avec toi ?

Je…je…

Tu vois j'avais raison, il va te laisser Alex. Il doit regretter de t'avoir pris comme calice.

Tais toi ! Tais toi !

Non Alex regarde la vérité en face.

Arrête papa pourquoi tu fais ça. Alex tomba a genoux en pleure, non sont père avait tord Chel ne regretter pas de l'avoir pris pour calice, il lui avait dit. Soudain Alex sentie qu'on lui relever la tête il s'attendais a voir le visage de son père, mais c'était celui de Chel qui se tenait en face du sien.

Chel !

Pourquoi tu pleure Alex ? Tu sais très bien que ton père a raison. Tu ais un mauvais calice, je me suis trompé je n'aurais jamais du t'acheter. Alors tu va payer.

Alex voulut se dégager de l'emprise soudaine de Chel, mais celui ci était bien trop fort. Et pourquoi faisait il cella il avait pourtant était si gentil avec lui. Alex nu plus le temps de penser a autre chose, car il sentit le souffle de Chel dans son cou, il aller le mordre, mais pourquoi. Sans chercher a comprendre Chel planta ces canine dans le cou d'Alex, celui ci senti la pire des douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arracher quelque chose. Pourquoi le mordait il si violemment, pourquoi était il si faible.

Maintenant tu va mourir Alex !

Chel, NOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!!!!!

Alex se réveilla en sueur, son cœur battait la chamade, instinctivement il porta ses mains a son coup. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir les canines de Chel dans son coup, puis n'en pouvant plus il fondit en larme. Chel, c'était de Chel dont il avait besoin, il avait trop mal.

Vous comprenait monsieur le Comte se sont de vos talent de négociateur dont nous avons besoins pour se contrat.

Cella faisait plus de deux heures que Chel écoutait Mr Sakamoto, celui ci avait un problème pour négocier un contrat et il était venue chercher Chel pour l'aider.

_**Il commence a me saouler celui la, j'ai autre chose a penser. J'ai pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, ma dispute avec Alex ma complètement chambouler. Et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça, enfin si j'ai ma petit idée mais elle est bête. Je crois quand faite il était jaloux, bon Chel tu prend tes désir pour des réalité. Mais en tout cas grand mère avait raison quand elle ma dit que si un jour mon calice et moi on se disputerais je le ressentirais en force quatre, et ben elle avait pas tord. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal, Alex l'était encore plus. Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas descendu le voir, maudit fierté. En tout cas sa ne peux pas continuer comme sa, il faut que je lui parle.**_

Monsieur le Comte vous m'écoutais ?

Heu.. oui monsieur Sakamoto je…argh !!

Monsieur le comte sa ne vas pas ?

_**Mince c'est quoi cette horrible douleur que je ressens, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache une partie de moi meme. Alex ! C'est Alex, c'est lui qui a mal.**_

Monsieur le comte ?

Ne vous inquiéter pas sa va aller. Mais je vais devoir écourter notre entretien.

_Quel cauchemar horrible j'en tremble encore, et je crois que en l'espace d'un jour je n'ai jamais autant pleurer. A cause de cette stupide dispute et ma bêtise voilà ou j'en suis. Et puis Chel doit vraiment m'en vouloir sinon il serait déjà venue me voir. Bon je me lève il faut que je prenne une douche, je m'apprête a me lever quand la porte du salon s'ouvre a la volé. Et je vois un Chel tout chambouler se diriger vers moi. Il veut me prendre dans ces bras, mais le rêve de ce matin me reviens en mémoire, et bien sur j'ai peur alors j'ai recule jusqu'au canapé._

Je te fais peur maintenant _**? Il peu pas savoir le mal que sa me fait quand il me repousse, j'ai senti qu'il n'était pas bien et mon instinct de protection ma pousser vers lui. De suite il c'est reculer comme si il avait peur que je lui fasse quelque chose, jamais je lui ferais du mal c'est mon compagnon. **_Qu'es qu'il ne va pas Alex dit moi ?

Vous etes fâcher contre moi ?

Non !

Pourtant hier soir vous étiez en colère je les sentit.

Oui je l'était, et il y avait de quoi. Pourquoi tu ma repousser ? je peux savoir.

_Et je vais lui dire quoi moi maintenant, je veux pas lui dire que j'était jaloux et que j'ai peur de le perdre._

Alors Alex ?

…

Alex !

Vous voyais vous ete en colère.

C'est normal tu ne me dit rien, et je crois que sa va pas etre possible si on continue comme ça. _La façon dont il vient de me le dire me ramène au rêve, je veux pas qu'il me laisse._

De quoi tu a peur Alex ? De moi ?

Non.

Alors de quoi ?

_Et la je craque trop de pression accumuler depuis le début, je me jette dans les bras de Chel en pleurent. Je sais qu'il ne comprend pas, je peux le sentir._

Ne pleure pas Alex, je ne supporte pas que tu pleure. Calme toi. _Meme si il veut me consoler sa ne servira a rien, il faut que sa sorte. Alors je pleure en silence contre lui, et lui me tiens comme si j'allais partir. Puis il me déplace et me pose sur le canapé, je m'assois loin de lui._

Je crois vraiment qu'il faut que tu me dise se qu'il ne va pas Alex, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. _Mais oui je n'ai pas oublier avec cette folle de « Liz ». _Déjà hier tu n'allais pas bien quand on était chez Liz.

Il y avait de quoi._ Mince j'ai penser tout haut._

Alors c'est elle le problème_. Non la c'est pas possible je craque._

Bien sur que c'est elle le problème, ont arrivent et de suite elle se croit tout permis. D'abord moi elle me laisse et après elle vous tripote. Puis les tableaux et la fontaine. Mais le pire c'est quand elle ma sortie quel vous aimez et que elle me destestait parce que je suis votre calice. Mais a part sa tout va bien._ Je n'avais pas remarquer que tout le long de ma tirade je pleurer._

_**Je sais pas si je doit etre heureux parce que Alex était vraiment jaloux ou me mettre des claque parce que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte qu'il était pas bien parce que justement il était jaloux. Arrête Chel tu t'embrouille tout seul.**_

Pardon_**. **__C'est moi ou mon cerveau me joue des tours__**. **_Je n'aurais pas du te laisser seul avec elle. Je savais quelle était amoureuse de moi, mais je pensé quelle n'aurait pas le culot de te le dire.

Pourquoi vous l'avait laisser faire.

Je vais t'avouer que elle le fait depuis toujours.

C'est pas une raison j'était la moi. Vous savais vous m'avait que les vampires était très possessif et jaloux envers leur calice, alors imaginer si moi on m'avais toucher comme elle elle la fait, vous auriez fais quoi ?

Je lui aurais couper les mains, voir plus.

Voilà !

Tu étais jaloux ? _Quand moi je le pensais c' était moins embarrassent la j'ai l'air bête, car plus j'y pense et plus je me dit que je suis entrain de lui faire une scène de ménage._

Moi aussi je suis votre compagnon._ Voilà c'est dit, il fallait qu'il sache que sa n'allait pas que dans un sens._

J'ai était un parfais idiot pardonne moi. Et je le sais très bien que tu es aussi mon compagnon, mais je n'ai pas penser que tu saurais aussi jaloux. C'est idiot je sais, mais j'ai mal agit.

Je crois que l'on devrais oublier ça et passer a autre chose.

Je le pense aussi.

_Je suis soulagé, j'ai dit se que je penser meme si c'était embarrassant. Enfin j'ai pas tout dit, je me vois mal lui dire que j'ai peur de le perdre, alors que sa fait deux semaine que je suis son calice. Je suis sortit de mes pensées par une mains qui me caresser la joue, je crois qui y en a un qui essaye de se faire pardonner. Je me refuse de le regarder dans les yeux, se n'ai pas que je ne veux pas mais le rêve repasse encore dans ma tête. Sa na pas l'air de le déranger car il se penche vers moi et déposé ces lèvres sur les miennes, c'était un simple baiser mais qui voulais dire une seule chose « pardon ». Après cela j'ai passer le reste de la matinée dans le bureau de Chel a rien faire, je voulais juste etre avec lui. Puis le temps se dégrada le vent souffler fort et il tomber des bourrasque, et moi bien sur sa me déprime se temps. Alors j'ai laisser Chel a ces papier et je suis partie prendre une douche. _

_**Sa fait une heure qu'Alex et partie, il m'en veux encore, et sa m'énerve. Je n'ai jamais était douer pour me faire pardonner, et j'ai pas envie d'etre en froid avec lui. Je vais le rejoindre je verrais sur le faite.**_

_Je penser que Chel aller venir, mais non. Arrête Alex tu voulais qu'il vienne pour quoi (il a quand meme des pensées lubriques se Alex lol)et puis je hais l'orage. Boum ! ha c'est quoi se bruit. Je suis con c'est la porte, Chel vient de rentrer._

Sa va ?

Oui, a part que je n'aime pas l'orage_. Pour lui montré cella je me déplace vers lui alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il n'attend pas et m'attire vers lui et m'embrase a perdre haleine. Je suis un peu surpris mais j'essaye de lui répondre comme je peux. Puis sa bouche se dirige vers mon cou et la je me tend, j'ai peur et il le sens._

Tu veux pas que je te morde, pourquoi tu a peur ?

Non c'est a cause du cauchemar.

Quel cauchemar ?

Je veux pas en parler.

Moi je crois que si, pour que tu ai peur que je te morde c'est que se n'était pas un cauchemar ordinaire.

Vous me faisiez du mal.

Comment tu peux penser ça.

C'était un rêve.

Oui mais tu a u peur.

Je m'excuse. Sa va aller promis. _Je vois dans ces yeux qu'il et dessus du faite que j'ai eu peur de lui, mais sa a était plus fort que moi._

Alex tu es sur ?

Oui oui.

_Donc il reprend là ou il c'était arrêter, puis je sens ces canine frôler mon cou. puis cette sensation de bien etre m'envahi, je n'ai pas eu mal je dirais que c'est plutot le contraire. De toute manière a chaque fois qu'il me mord, je vais pas m'en cacher mes ces très excitant. Apres avoir fini il referme ma plaie et me dit._

J'ai envie de toi Alex !_ Et voilà le retour des tomates, comment il fait pour me dire des trucs pareil, c'est trop embarrassant. Malgré sa pour lui montrer que je suis d'accords je me sers un peu plus contre lui, il sait très bien que je serais incapable de lui répondre._

Chel allongea son amant sur le lit_,_ sa main glissant malicieusement sur son calice. Il n'allait pas se faire prier surtout après avoir attendu toute la journée.

Le vampire lécha les lèvres de son amant, son corps parcouru d'un frisson sous la main chaude…Celle-ci descendit pour trouver l'ouverture de la chemise et se glisser dessous, la paume brûlante venant sur sa peau pâle. Celui ci se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Sa langue rencontrant celle d'Alex, la caressant avec douceur avant de prendre possession de son palais. Alex se laissa aller dans ce baiser sensuel et tentateur, il aimait se laisser guider…

Le vampire sourit contre les lèvres rosées de son amant, relâchant ses dernières pour parcourir son visage de baisers doux et fiévreux. Sa main remonta vers sa hanche mais elle s'était retrouvée serrée par un obstacle des plus incommodant…La ceinture…Une ceinture qu'il défit sans attendre, d'un geste habile de son autre main, avant que celle-ci glisse sur le ventre plat qui se contracta sous cette caresse soudaine mais terriblement grisante.

Des soupirs s'échappaient de la gorge d'Alex, Chel fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, y traçant un chemin de baisers brûlants et mouillés.

-Chel…

Ce laissant guidé par son désir naissant et encore nouveau il remua des hanches, son corps voulant être en contact avec sa peau chaude…Plus une main qui se baladait sur son corps et qui vint pincer un de ses grains de chair avant de le faire rouler sous ses doigts.

Alex gémit, se tortillant, tirant un sourire satisfait à son amant dont les lèvres vinrent chatouiller le lobe de son oreille, son souffle chaud balayant quelques mèches. Chel s'était mis à léchouiller avant de le mordiller, ses doigts sur son téton toujours aussi actif, le caressant, le pinçant, le faisant rouler…

Chel se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion sa main laissant un peu de répit à son téton pour s'occuper d'une nouvelle tâche : retirer sa chemise en entier ! Les mains de son amant se mirent de concert à lui retirer sa chemise.

Chel en profita pour se libérer aussi ses vêtements ils les balança et allèrent s'échouer lamentablement sur le sol mais il s'en fichait royalement…Tout ce qui l'importait c'était sentir la peau de son amant contre la sienne…La sentir électrisée par ce contact…

Chel entra alors en contact avec l'objet de son désir, sa peau venant toucher celle d'Alex, se retrouvant à moitié couché sur lui sans pour autant l'écraser de son poids. Ses lèvres vinrent voler celles du brun qui répondit mais timidement. Le vampire relâcha ses lèvres de corail pour venir dans son cou qu'il parcoura avec une certaine fièvre.

Malgré sa timidité et sa peur Alex fit dériver ses mains dans le dos de son amant pour venir y dessiner des arabesques compliquées, tantôt du bout de ses doigts tentateurs, tantôt avec sa douce paume chaude. La langue de Chel vint lécher sa peau souple avant de poursuivre son chemin, quittant un peu la chaleur d'Alex pour venir parcourir son torse de ses lèvres brûlantes. Cette fois-ci, ce fut ses lèvres qui vinrent taquiner son autre grain de chair, le lapant, le suçant avant de le mordiller avec attention.

Le calice appela son amant de manière gémissante, grisante…suppliante…Son corps commençait à sérieusement s'embraser d'un doux feu… le feu du désir…Son désir gonflé dans une étroite prison de tissu…

Le vampire sourit à sa façon de faire, de quémander la suite des événements, et il se disait timide…Chel n'allait pas se faire prier…Enfin juste pour le plaisir, il allait le faire un peu languir…Ses mains glissèrent vers le sous-vêtement pour le faire glisser doucement sur la peau. Sadiquement, il fit glisser le tissu sur le sexe tendu, avec une lenteur insupportable qui fit grogner de frustration son amant, protestant de ne pas être libre plus vite, plutôt…Mais ce grognement se perdit dans un gémissement, son amant ayant mordillé son téton.

Son souffle chaud effleura sa peau réactive, un frisson parcourant tout son corps de manière délicieuse tandis que le boxer libérait enfin son sexe gonflé de désir, tirant un sourire à son amant. Alex était complètement abandonné, voulant plus sans s'en cacher, son corps offert à celui qui était devenue son amant aussi vite. Chel fit descendre le sous-vêtement pour le lui retirer entièrement, le boxer allant sur le sol un peu au hasard de son lancer. Le vampire remonta sur le corps alangui de son amant, ses mains caressant ses cuisses avec douceur jusqu'à arrivée vers son entrejambe. Mais il continua de remonter, ses mains restant vers l'objet des gémissements de son calice. Ces lèvre retrouva celle de son calice.

Les mains de Chel se baladaient dans le creux soyeux de ses cuisses qu'Alex ouvrit avec indécence, envie…Le calice relâcha ses lèvres pour murmurer un « sadique » d'une voix un peu incertaine, reprenant les lèvres de son amant qui étaient étirées d'un sourire amusé. C'était le genre de sourire qu'Alex aimait voir… Car ils étaient uniquement pour lui !

Une des mains le vampire quitta sa peau douce et souple pour dériver vers son sexe, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Alex se cambra, gémissant dans ce baiser où se mêlaient leurs langues qu'il rompit, rejetant la tête en arrière à cause d'un autre effleurement plus prononcé qui lui fit perdre son souffle déjà bien saccadé. Il murmura un « encore » en cambrant les hanches, son corps réclamait plus de caresses. Chel fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou offert de son calice, qu'il mordit avec possession. Ce qui fit encore plus gémir Alex qui voyait vraiment encore plus les étoiles.

Sa main glissa autour de sa virilité, son pouce caressant le gland pour jouer avant de faire un lent mouvement de va et vient sur le long de sa verge tendu. Les mains de son calice vinrent toutes deux enlacer ces épaules puissantes, l'une d'elle plongeant dans la masse noiraude de cheveux et l'autre glissant dans son dos de manière sensuelle mais distraite à cause de cette torture que lui imposait Chel.

Le vampire aimait tant l'entendre gémir de la sorte…C'était délicieusement excitant…son calice remuait sous lui, le suppliant à grands renforts de gémissements…Chel fit monter son autre main à ses lèvres, humidifiant ses doigts avant de les faire redescendre vers ses fesses qu'il caressa au passage avant de promener un doigt vers son intimité. Alex écarta davantage ses cuisses, gémissant, le souffle court, soumis au plaisir qui lui procurait son amant mais aussi d'une certaine frustration de ne pas avoir plus…Il grogna doucement de désir, l'appelant de manière sensuelle.

Chel introduisit un premier doigt dans sa chaude intimité, un doigt coquin qui parcourut avec lenteur cette antre étroite alors que sa main sur le sexe du calice avait toujours un rythme lent et tortueux qu'il lui avait appliqué dès le départ.

-Chel …souffla Alex entre deux vagues de gémissements.

Le vampire fit entrer un deuxième doigt, son excitation à lui était devenue trop douloureuse…sans doute autant que celle de son amant qu'il malmenait. Alex se cambra davantage sous cette nouvelle intrusion, le mouvement de ses hanches un peu chaotique entre les doigts en lui et cette main sur son sexe dur…Il avait sa respiration hachée par ses gémissements, ses soupirs de plaisir et de désir de recevoir plus…encore plus…Mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait un goût nouveau…Une étrange sensation qui parcourait son corps et qui le grisait, qui rendait la chose encore plus plaisante…

Alors que les doigts de Chel fouillaient en lui, il fit glisser un troisième doigt pour bien le préparer et ne pas le blesser, même si son désir était oppressant…La main de son calice dans ses cheveux se crispa, lui murmurant un « allez s'y » entre deux gémissements.

Le vampire ne se fit pas plus longtemps prier et retira ses doigts, délaissant aussi le membre dur pour retirer son sous-vêtement gênant avec une précipitation maladroite dont Alex en profita pour gémir d'impatience, le corps en feu…Chel grogna avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres roses, se plaçant comme il faut entre ses cuisses, son sexe dur et pulsant de vie venant buter doucement contre l'anneau de chair de son amant.

Son amant lui adressa un sourire avant de venir lécher ses lèvres appétissantes et roses de baisers tandis qu'il le pénétrait doucement, gémissant lui aussi sous le plaisir de cette étroite paroi. Chel se pencha sur son visage, déposant des baisers sur ses joues rougies. Ses mains vinrent caresser les cuisses d'Alex avant de les remonter pour lui demander de les nouer autour de sa taille. Le brun réagit instinctivement à cette demande, trop submergé par le plaisir mêlé à un peu de douleur ? Sa main dans la masse de cheveux ébène se crispait, se faisait caressante… Son autre main perdue dans le dos puissant caressait sa peau de façon distraite.

Chel se mit alors à faire de lents va-et-vient dans la chaude et étroite intimité, ses mains parcourant de manière fiévreuse le corps fin qui se cambrait sous lui. Son souffle était saccadé, rapide, rendu rauque par le plaisir, des gémissements de satisfaction passaient ses lèvres. Alex était dans un état similaire, ses joues rouges prouvaient son manque d'oxygène, ses hanches accompagnant les mouvements du vampire pour avoir plus…toujours plus… son sexe dur frottant contre le bas ventre de son amant, le calice lâchant des gémissements de plainte.

Le vampire fit glisser une de ses mains vers le ventre d'Alex, le caressant maladroitement du bout des doigts avant d'entourer son sexe pour y appliquer une lente caresse sur la verge. Puis, sa main pris entièrement le membre pour y appliquer un mouvement semblable à celui de ses hanches.

Alex gémit en sentant ces caresses tortueuses, son corps se cambrant, sa tête rejetée en arrière, sa poitrine se soulevant avec un rythme affolé…Le plaisir l'envahissait…Le membre de son amant accentuait ses va-et-vient en lui et le calice laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque Chel effleura sa prostate.

- Laisse toi allez Alex personne ne va t'entendre.

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du vampire qui avait prononcé ses paroles d'une voix rauque et saccadée, se penchant alors sur son amant pour le faire taire d'un baiser langoureux, donnant ses coups de reins pour accentuer le frottement de son sexe sur cette zone de pure plaisir, les cris du calice étouffés par le baiser. Le brun fit remonter sa main qui caressait le dos du vampire pour venir la plonger avec sa jumelle dans la masse noir de ses cheveux, répondant avec plaisir à ses coups de reins, son souffle totalement perdu…Alex était perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, le feu au corps mais un feu qui menaçait d'exploser…

Le calice accompagna encore les coups de reins impérieux de son amant, dont la main même reproduisait ce mouvement rapide sur son sexe tendu. Il finit par se libérer dans un râle de plaisir, son cri mourrant entre les lèvres du vampire. Chel sentit la chaude paroi se contracter autour de son membre dur, donnant encore quelques coups de reins dans cette délicieuse caverne avant de se libérer à son tour, relâchant les lèvres d'Alex pour faire mourir ce râle de plaisir dans le cou de son calice qui en frissonna.

Chel resta immobile, le souffle aussi affolé que celui de son calice, groggy par le plaisir.

-tu as étais merveilleux Alex ! Et toi qui te disais timide.

Le calice blottit dans son cou se redressa, son regard pastel se fixant dans les deux saphirs incroyablement beau grâce au plaisir qu'ils venaient de vivre. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Chel, ce genre de sourire qui le faisait craquer et dont lui seul était le témoin. Il se pencha pour venir cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre, empli de tendresse.

Sa main délaissa le membre assouvi de son amant, essuyant sa semence sur les draps avant de glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les décroiser, Alex se laissant guider. Il gémit sous l'abandon, il se retira avant de le tirer vers lui, collant sa peau moite contre la sienne, l'entourant de ses bras rassurant avant de l'entraîner avec lui sur le côté. Le calice vint se lover avec plaisir contre le vampire, rompant le baiser par manque de souffle, sa tête brune venant se loger dans le creux de son épaule.

Chel se mit à caresser son dos, son souffle s'était calmé, son cœur battant moins la chamade, ses lèvres venant déposer des baisers taquins sur son front, sa tempe, ses cheveux rebelle.

Le brun sourit avant de fermer les yeux, se laissant bercer par la chaleur de son amant, ses caresses, ses baisers. Il finit par s'endormir comme un bienheureux, le vampire l'observant jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'empare de lui.

Cette fois-ci, ils avaient goûté à quelque chose de plus intense… De bien mieux qu'avant…Chel serra Alex avec plus de possession si c'est possible.


	13. Chapter 13

_Note de l'auteur : _

_Coucou^^_

_Tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser pour ce retard en ce qui concerne ce chapitre, puis j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^_

_En ce qui concerne ta review __Saya __tout d'abords je tiens a te dire que je suis très contente et touché que tu soit aussi fan de ma fiction. Ensuite je le sais très bien que j'ai mis pas mal de temps a poster ce chapitre mais il faut me comprendre j'ai une vie et un travail et en plus de sa une petite panne d'inspiration. Donc je sais très bien a quelle point c'est très frustrant d'attendre la suite car moi aussi je suis une lisseuse de fic. Donc j'aimerais que tout le monde soit un peu plus tolérant et comprenne que j'ai une vie en dehors de ma fic. Malgré sa j'espère que je peu toujours te conter parmi mais fan. Bien sur on peu en parler par mail et j'accepte même de l'aide voir des idées pour mon prochain chapitre._

_Bon je vous embête plus et bonne lecteur, et surtout n'oublier pas de me dire ce que vous en penser^^_

Chapitre 13

Souvenirs

_Depuis que je suis avec Chel les seules choses qui me préoccupent ce sont le fait de savoir si je suis un bon calice ou pas. Mais depuis ce matin je me surprends à penser à certaines choses, pourquoi maintenant ? Tout simplement parce ce que je suis seul dans la bibliothèque. Et que Chel est sortit, il m'a dit qu'il ferait vite, j'espère car je ne suis pas habitué à me séparer de lui et ça me fait peur comme pas possible. Alors je me suis posé sur le canapé et j'ai feuilleté quelques livres, puis je me suis mis à penser à mon père. Je me demandais comment il allait ou qu'est ce qu'il faisait, non pas qu'il me manquer, non pas du tout mais je ne sais pas. Un moment je me suis même surpris à penser qu'il c'était noyé sous son argent. Après j'ai pensé à Alyson, moi qui croyais qu'elle était mon amie je me suis trompé depuis mon anniversaire elle ne m'a pas envoyé une seul lettre, ça me rend un peu triste. Bon ça ne me dit pas ce que je vais faire car penser à tout sa me déprime, et le faite que Chel soit pas avec moi aussi. Soit fort Alex tu ne ressens pas un vide au fond de toi comme si on t'arracher un bout de cœur. En faîtes si, j'avoue que ça fait mal qu'il ne soit pas auprès de moi, je suis pathétique il doit rien sentir lui, alors s'il me voit comme ça. Je me prends trop la tête je vais regarder pour un livre ça va m'occuper l'esprit. Voyons la guerre de trois, conte et légende et …qu'est ce que c'est que ce livre. Parmis tout les autres je viens d'en trouver un qui a une reluire très différente, il est de taille moyenne assez épais et la couverture et rêche de couleur sang. J'avoue je ne sais pas si je dois l'ouvrir j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment comme si une petite voix me disais de ne pas le prendre. Bien sur je suis têtu alors je le prends et retourne me mettre sur le canapé. Cela fait plus de deux minutes que je regarde le livre et du coup j'arrive plus à l'ouvrir. Ok a trois je l'ouvre 1..2..3_

« Les souvenirs sont comme le temps, il passe mais ne s'oublie pas »

_Voilà ce que contient la première page du livre, alors sur le coup je panique un peux car cette phrase me fait penser à un journal intime. Et si c'est celui de Chel et bien ça ne ce fait pas, il m'en voudrait beaucoup. Je m'apprête à le reposer la ou je l'ai trouvé quand soudain un bruit me stoppe dans ma lancer._

- Alex tu et là ? _Mince Chel, qu'es que je fais, oh mon dieu !_

- Oui Chel.

_Vite je dois…_

- Alex !

- Heu…_Je vois le regard de Chel se poser directement sur le livre, je n'arrive pas à comprendre les sentiments qui traversent ses yeux._

- Je…heu Chel je suis désolé j'ai trouvé ce livre parmi ceux-là…

- Tu l'as ouvert ?

- Hein…heu non enfin si juste la première page c'est tout. Vous m'en voulait ?

_Alors la je panique, déjà parce qu'il ne me répond pas puis parce qu'il me prend le livre._

- Chel ?

- Non Alex je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fouiller.

- Quoi ? Non pas du tout je…

- Chut Alex je te crois. C'est que ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas ouvert ce livre j'ai un peu peur de ce que je peux y trouver.

- Je suis désolé alors je ne veux pas vous faire repenser à de mauvais souvenir.

- Ce n'ai pas grave, je crois que tu aimerais savoir ce qu'il contient. Ne me dit pas non je le sens.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que ses lèvres se sont déjà pausées sur les miennes, je ne sais pas si je dois aimer ou détester ce baiser. Car je sens toute la détresse de Chel me percuter comme une vague puissante. Alors je me contente de lui répondre avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable. _

- Je crois que tu mérites de regarder ce livre avec moi.

_Je ne réponds rien, je me contente de le suivre sur le canapé. Je vois Chel caresser la couverture du livre comme pour apprivoiser celui ci._

- Je ne me souvenais même plus qu'il y avait cette phrase. _Je n'ose toujours rien dire, je le laisse faire et puis je suis assez presser de savoir ce que contient ce livre. A ma_ grande _surprise celui ci contient des photos, elle on l'air de dater._

- C'est vous sur les photos ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Vous etes beau. _J'avoue qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence par rapport à maintenant, il a juste les cheveux plus court et lâchés. Mais il dégage toujours cette même grâce, la seul chose que je remarque vraiment ce sont ses yeux, ils ont l'air éteint puis … Mais qu'est ce que qu'il a me regarder avec son sourire moqueur, sa m'énerve._

- Merci.

- Ne vous moquer pas Chel.

- Mais si tu es tellement beau quand tu rougis. _Malgré ma gêne cela ne m'empêche pas de me rapprocher de lui et mettre ma tête dans son cou, j'ai senti dans le lien qu'il était surpris par mon geste._

- Je devrais vraiment te le dire plus souvent. Bref revenons aux photos ou je crois que le canapé ne servira pas cas s'asseoir pour lire les livres. _Son allusion mais quelque seconde pour atteindre mon cerveau, et bien sur je rougie encore une fois de plus._ J'avais quinze ans sur cette photo, d'ailleurs c'est Fye qui l'a prise alors que je ne voulais pas du tout. J'avoue que tout n'était pas rose à ce moment de ma vie.

flash back

**Pensées de Chel**

- Chel ne bouges pas !

- Non Fye tu sais très bien que je déteste que l'on me prenne en photo.

- Pourquoi dit tu ça, tu es très beau et très photogénique.

- Ok ok prends la si ça te fais plaisir. **De toute façon il ne changera jamais.**

- Voilà tu n'ais pas mort ?

- Presque !

- Ne dit pas de bêtise. Au faite ce soir tu peux venir ou pas alors, j'aimerai vraiment que tu assistes à ce concert.

- Désolé Fye je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de ton père encore ?

- Fye tu sais très bien que…

- Non justement pourquoi tu le laisses faire ? Il n'a pas à s'en prendre à toi de cette façon, et puis tu es bien plus fort que lui.

- Il me met la pression.

- Par rapport à quoi dit moi ?

**Je n'ose pas lui répondre et de toute manière il a beau être mon meilleur ami je ne peux pas lui dire.**

- Désolé Fye.

- D'accord continue comme sa. Ne viens pas me voir quand ça aura finie en bain de sang.

**Le reste de ma journée se passa dans le silence plonger dans mes soucies, Fye bien sur ne m'a plus adressé la parole. Pourquoi ma vie est si triste et terne, c'est le destin de tout vampire dirait mon père. Alors pourquoi veut-il à tout prix me forcer à faire des choses si horribles, bien sur ma mère ne fait rien. Elle le craint trop pour ça, et moi je suis encore plus pathétique. **

-Fils te voilà enfin, il était temps que tu arrives.

-Désolé père un de mes cours a durés plus longtemps. **Mon père l'être le plus ignoble que la terre est crée, tout le monde ne cesse de me dire que je lui ressemble, moi je ne trouve pas. Il a beau avoir le même visage que moi, cet homme ne me ressemble en rien.**

-Bien, si je t'ai fait mander c'est pour te parler de quelque chose d'important dans ta vie de vampire.** Je m'attends au pire. **Tu es arrivé à un âge ou tu dois prendre des décisions, qui influenceront ton future. Je crois que tu as deviné de quoi je voulais te parler ? ** J'avoue j'ai un peu peur de répondre car je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il parle. **Alors fils ?

-Ben…

-Tu me déçois. Je te parle de ton futur calice.

-Quoi. **Pourquoi me parle-t-il de ça, avoir un calice est ma plus grande peur.**

-Oui tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons vivre convenablement sans calice.

-Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour en parler.

-Bien sur que non, cela et très important ton frère à déjà choisi sa futur compagne.

-Mais je ne suis pas mon frère, je n'ai que 15 ans.

-Raison de plus tu crois que plus tard quelqu'un voudra d'un vampire comme toi. **Voilà il recommence il n'arrête pas de me rabaisser après il se plaint que je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Mais je ne veux pas de calice.**

-Mais père un calice ce n'est quelque chose que l'on prend à la légère.

-Tu vas m'apprendre ça à moi, pour qui tu te prends tu je sais ce qui et bon pour toi ou pas.

-Mais …

-Fermes la ! Je choisirai ton calice, tu auras une femme de bonne famille. **Alors la il rêve je déteste les femmes, jamais je n'en toucherai une. **Tu m'entends Chel ?

-Oui père, mais je ne vous laisserais pas choisir à ma place.

-A bon et pourquoi donc ?

-Un calice reste sa vie entière avec son vampire, je ne veux pas d'une personne que je n'aime pas.

-Tu finiras par l'aimais. Maintenant vas je ne veux plus te voir.

**Je ne cherche même pas à lui répondre, je suis trop triste et dégoûté pour ça. Pourquoi veut-il tout le temps diriger ma vie. Par contre en ce qui concerne mon frère, la vie et injuste.**

**Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai dormi, après la discussion avec mon père je me suis endormie comme une souche. Mon sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemar sans que ni tête, en parlant de celle ci elle me fait un mal atroce. Malgré ma flemme je me lève les cachets se trouvent à la cuisine. La maison et vide et calme je crois que tout le monde et sortie le seul bruit que l'on entend ce sont ceux de mes pas. Soudain une lumière m'attire, puis un gémissement. Cela provient du bureau de mon père, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mes les gémissements se font de plus en plus fort. La porte est entrouverte le bruit me parvient plus distinctement, sans plus attendre je regarde dans l'entrebâillement. Ce que je vois, mon père assis sur son grand fauteuil, entrain de se faire faire une fellation par son calice. Malgré le dégoût qui m'envahie je ne peux me détacher de cette scène. Puis je n'ose plus faire aucun geste car mon père a relevé sa tête pour repousser sans ménagement son calice.**

**- **Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, hélas je ne peux pas te tuer car sinon c'est moi qui en mourais.

- Mais axel.

- Tait toi.

**Je suis horrifié pourquoi vient-il de le frapper, pauvre Daniel il subit depuis toutes ces années les émois de mon père. Et pourquoi car ma mère ne veut plus de lui c'est pour ça qu'il s'est pris un calice. Et un homme je me suis toujours poser la question lui qui disait que deux hommes ensemble était la pire chose au monde. En attendant lui il couche bien avec daniel. Quand à lui le pauvre il l'aime mon père, comment je le sais il me l'a dit tout simplement. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas de calice, car j'ai peur de devenir comme mon père. De traiter la personne qui me tiens en vie comme une merde voir pire. J'ai trop peur de ça, je préfère finir seul.**

-Arrête axel, s'il te plait.

-Ferme la je me demande pourquoi j'ai pris un homme si faible, tu ne mérite même pas d'être mon calice.

**Non qu'il arrête il va finir par le tuer, je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir que je me trouve devant mon père pour retenir sa main.**

-Sors Daniel !

-Mais Chel !

-Sors je t'ai dit**. Il est parti je me sens plus rassuré, maintenant je suis aussi un peu en galère j'ai lâché la main de mon père. Je ne vois pas son visage car sa tête et baissé mais ça ne présage rien de bon.**

-Père je…CLACK !!!!!** Je n'ais pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que sa main m'avait déjà propulsé à terre, et la je vois enfin son visage. Ses yeux ont changés de couleur et ses canines sont dehors prêtes à mordre.**

-Comment as tu osé t'en mêler ?

-Vous alliez le tuer !

-Et alors cela ne te regarde pas, il n'est pas ton calice.

-Justement vous devriez le traiter avec plus de respect, car jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles c'est lui qui vous tient en vie.** Je n'aurais pas du dire ça car une fois de plus je me suis pris une gifle dix fois plus puissante que la première.**

- Oses me redire ça !

-Sans problème, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas de calice, j'ai trop peur de finir comme vous. Un raté même plus capable de s'occuper de sa femme qui ce retrouve rabaissé à ce prendre un calice. Un homme en plus, puis même lui vous êtes incapable de le traiter convenablement. Vous êtes un monstre sans cœur, vous savez quoi ? Vous me faites pitié j'ai honte d'être votre fils.

**Ca y et j'ai réussi à lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis tout ce temps, je me sens comme libéré d'un poids.**

- J'avoue tu a raison Chel, mais sauf sur un point. C'est toi qui ne mérite pas d'être mon fils.

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un geste qu'il c'est jeté sur moi, les coups venaient de toute part je n'avais même plus la force de me défendre. Puis je fus submergé de panique car ses mains avez emprisonné mon cou, l'air me manqué. Je ne voulais pas quitter cette terre sans avoir connu l'amour.**

**-**Père arrêtez, vous allez le tuer !

**Cette vois je la connais, c'est …c'est Rochel mon frère, je le vois qui enlève mon père qui était avachi sur moi. L'air repasse dans mes poumons. Avec difficulté je réussis à me lever même si la terre tournait assez vite. Puis j'entends vaguement des pas précipité ce diriger vers nous, et la je vois apparaître ma mère. Et son regard ne dit rien qui vaille.**

-Qu'as-tu fais Chel ?

-Moi ? C'est lui qui m'a agressé.

-TAIS-TOI !!!!!!!! **Je ne comprends pas très bien tout ce qui ce passe ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé sur ce ton, pourquoi prend-elle la défense d'un homme qu'elle déteste. Sûrement par peur.**

-Mais mère ?

- Va-t'en !

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller, tu n'es plus mon fils, je ne te reconnais plus. Je ne te veux plus sous mon toit. Va-t'EN !!!!!!!!!!!

**Sans chercher à savoir je sors de la maison la pluie bas fort, je m'en contre fiche. Pourquoi m'a t'elle fait ça, je la hais. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, je me sens si mal.**

Toc toc toc

-Oui j'arrive ! Quoi ?

-Fye.

Fin du flash back

_Je ne sais pas quoi penser ni faire je suis comme tétanisé, la triste et la détresse de Chel me submerge comme un raz de marrée. Il me faudra quelques secondes pour voir que des larmes coulées sur ces joues, et que son regard était éteint. Trop de mauvais souvenir. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que malgré moi, je pleurais. Ce n'était pas ma tristesse mais la sienne._

-Chel je suis désolé. _Sans plus chercher je me jette dans ses bras, ce satané livre tombe au sol._ C'est ma faute je n'aurais pas du prendre ce livre, s'il vous plait ne pleuré pas. Ca fait trop mal.

**Depuis combien d'années je ne m'étais pas souvenu de ça, presque dix ans. Mais ce souvenir fut celui de trop, sans m'en rendre compte des larmes acides coulent sur mes joues. Ma douleur est tellement forte que sur le moment je ne me rends pas compte que c'est mon calice qui souffre autant que moi. Je ne redescends sur terre que quand je sens les larmes d'Alex dans mon cou, je sui pathétique je le fais souffrir pour rien.**

-Pardonnes-moi Alex.

-Je n'ai rien à vous pardonné, au contraire vous avez eu le courage de me raconter une période de votre vie que vous aviez enfoui depuis longtemps. Mais s'il vous plait calmait vous, sinon je ne supporterais pas longtemps cette douleur.

-Mon père avait raison, je suis pathétique. Finalement je suis comme lui incapable de m'occuper de mon propre calice.

-C'EST FAUX !!! _Ma voix raisonna dans toute la pièce, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère._ C'est faux Chel, moi j'en suis la preuve.

-Oui la preuve de ma faiblesse, mon père a acheté Daniel à l'époque. J'ai fais pareil avec toi.

-Non ce n'ai pas du tout la même chose, je sais tout ça. Certains penseront ce qu'ils veulent, que c'est mal de m'avoir acheté. Mais vous n'etes pas votre père, vous vous occupez bien de moi. Je ne suis pas malheureux, pas du tout même. Je crois que je n'ai jamais était aussi heureux de toute ma vie Chel.

**J'ai du mal à croire les paroles d'Alex, oui j'ai tout fait pour l'avoir. Mais je suis en contradiction avec moi même, je ne voulais pas de calice et pourtant.**

-Chel dite quelque chose.

-C'est vrai ?

-De quoi ?

-Que tu es heureux avec moi, ne me dit pas que grâce au lien je peux le sentir. C'est de ta bouche que je veux l'entendre.

-Oui, oui je suis heureux avec vous.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas du tout même un peu, parfois tu ne te dis pas que ta vie et foutu car tu la finiras avec moi. Je t'ai forcé à tout ça sans demander ton avis.

-Jamais je n'ai pensé ça, vous avez toujours était gentil et puis vous me traitez bien. Je ne regrette pas d'être votre calice. Je sais que vous avez vos doutes et vos peurs, moi aussi. Mais il ne faut pas laisser le passé gâcher notre futur.

-C'est facile à dire Alex.

-Ça je le sais, je m'en doute que vous avez eu une vie pas toute rose. Moi non plus et ça m'empêche pas de me lever le matin avec le sourire. Car je sais que vous etes la près de moi, pour le reste je m'en fiche. _Je n'en reviens pas que je viens de lui dire ça, mais je le pense vraiment je suis bien avec lui même si ça ne fait pas longtemps._

-Tu sais je vais te dire quelque chose, après ce qu'il c'est passé avec mon père je ne voulais pas de calice. Même en grandissant je n'en voulais pas, mais en te voyant mon entêtement à vouloir rester seul a fondu comme neige au soleil. J'ai douté Alex, pendant je ne sais combien de temps. J'avais peur de te prendre, peur de te faire du mal.

-Mais je suis la, et sa va non. A moins que vous soyez déçu.

-JAMAIS !! Jamais tu m'entends, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimé la vie depuis que tu es là. _Je crois que mon cœur va exploser, on ne m'a jamais dit de si belle chose._

-Alors promettez-moi de ne plus douter de vous comme ça. Vous n'êtes pas votre père. Le passé au passé, vous avez votre vie et moi. Alors si vous avez peur de me faire souffrir, alors ne faite plus cela.

**On dit dans les livres que le vampire domine le calice, de n'importe quelle manière. C'est faux pur mensonge, je ne veux plus le faire souffrir. Il est la personne la plus cher à mes yeux, je ne veux pas laisser mes veilles peur idiotes gâcher tout ça.**

-Bien je ferais de mon mieux Alex. Et merci.

-Merci de quoi ?

-D'être là, de me supporter. Et de m'apprécier malgré tout mes défauts.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à cela il sait très bien ce que je ressens. Malgré cela je ne cherche plus et repousse ma timidité, et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon baiser est tendresse mais surtout très simple, je veux juste lui montrer que je suis là. Sans plus tarder il m'entoure très fort de ces bras, comme par peur de me perdre. Soudain une phrase me revient en mémoire, alors je m'écarte de lui sans ménagement. Je vois qu'il et très surpris par mon geste._

-Qui y a t'il ?

-Pourquoi dans l'un de vos souvenir votre père dit que s'il tuer Daniel il en mourait aussi.

**Mon dieu je redouter cette question, car sur ce sujet je ne lui et jamais dit la vérité. Il n'en parle pas dans les livres, surement de peur d'effrayer le calice. Mais c'est idiot je sais qu'il m'en voudra quand je lui aurais dit.**

-Je vais te dire quelque chose de très important Alex, et je sais que ça ne te plaira pas.

_Je m'attends au pire je sens son angoisse comme si elle était la mienne. J'avoue ça me fait vraiment peur._

-Le vampire ne peut pas vivre sans son calice Alex.

-Oui ça je le sais mais…

-Non ce que je veux te dire c'est que si toi tu meurs j'en mourrai aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Oui ça me tuera de te perdre, je mourrais en même temps que toi. Alors que si moi je meurs toi tu pourras refaire ta vie, je pense que c'est pour ça que nous les vampires sommes si protecteur avec vous.

-Non c'est faux ! Dans les livres…

-Il ne le dise pas dans les livres. Mais c'est la vérité Alex.

_Je n'en reviens pas, non sa doit être un cauchemar. C'est surtout injuste, je meurs il meurt. Je ne veux pas, non._

-Ne pleure pas Alex, s'il te plait. Viens !

-Non ! **Je savais qu'il m'en voudrait, mais pas à ce point là**. Je ne veux pas, pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit plutôt.

**Alors là il est vraiment en colère, parce que jamais il ne m'a tutoyé.**

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, et puis même tu aurais fait quoi ?

-Je ne me serais pas offert à toi si facilement !

**J'ai l'impression de mettre pris une claque, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de sa part.**

-Alex calme-toi s'il te plait !

-Non ne me touches pas laisse-moi tranquille. _Je suis vraiment en colère, je m'apprête à me lever quand soudain ma tête tourne, et la dernière chose que je vois c'est le visage inquiet de Chel._

« Je suis désolé Alex, je n'aurais pas du te mentir. Mais j'avais peur que tu refuse d'être mon compagnon en apprenant sa. Pardonne-moi, j'ai était qu'un égoïste. » _Cette voix je la connais, c'est Chel, il est si inquiet. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, mes yeux ils sont lourd et ma tête me fait affreusement mal._

-Chel !

-Alex mon dieu tu te réveilles enfin. Ca va mieux.

-Ma tête elle me fait mal. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je crois que tu as reçu trop d'émotion à la foi, et tu n'en as pas l'habitue. Car le mélange des miens plus des tiens ton achever. Pardonnes-moi.

-Non je m'excuse de vous avoir parlé comme ça, je n'aurais pas du.

-Ta colère était légitime, et quelle colère de la à me tutoyer.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Ben j'ai comme un trou la.

-Ben oui tu m'as tutoyé, j'avoue que je préfère comme ça.

-Ben moi non, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver une seconde fois.

-Ahaha peut importe Alex, je suis désolé de t'avoir menti.

-Je ne veux plus que ça arrive, je suis votre compagnon pas une chose sans cervelle. Je vous demande une seul chose ne me mentez plus.

-J'ai compris la leçon, je ne veux plus d'une telle dispute entre nous.

-Je suis d'accord.

_Après ça je n'ai plus rien dit je me suis contenté de poser ma tête sur ces genoux, j'étais encore un peu en colère. Mais surtout je ne cessais de penser à ce que m'avait dit Chel, pourquoi moi je devrai continuer à vivre tranquillement alors que moi si je pars lui aussi devrais me suivre. Je devrais quand même arrêter de me prendre la tête, car sinon elle va exploser. Puis comme si une petite voix me l'avait soufflé mon regard se poser sur le livre ou du moins l'album photo. Quand il est tombé, il s'est ouvert sur une page, qui contient une photo assez surprenante. On dirait une serre avec des papillons._

- Dites Chel ou se trouve cette serre ?


	14. MESSAGE

Tout d'abords bonjours lol

Voila je sais que c'est pas trop marrant d'avoir un message de l'auteur et non le chapitre mais j'ai un petit mot a dire^^

Donc tout d'abords merci pour vos reviews et pour les demande de beta qui d'ailleurs je compte accepter. Bref en ce qui concerne la fiction je ne compte pas l'abandonner pas du tout même car c'est mon petit bébé a moi lol

Et malgré sa j'ai une bonne nouvelle le chapitre 14 et en cour d'écriture et j'avoue il met très dur a l'écrire j'ai eu une baisse d'imagination lol

Mais surtout dans ma tête tout et beau et bien fait mais des que je le met sur feuille j'ai l'impression qui ne ressemble a rien.

Alors je vous demande d'attendre encore un peu et merci a mes fidele lecteur/lectrice^^


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14

La serre

- Alors la serre, ou ce trouve t'elle ?

- (soupir) Bien je comptais te la montrer plus tard, mais la je crois que sa s'impose. Viens suis-moi.

J'ai l'impression que m'emmené voir cette serre ne lui fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Et puis il et si distant que sa me fait mal, du moins le lien me fait mal. Malgré sa j'ai le pressentiment que cette serre va m'apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Chel, même si après ce qui vient de ce passé j'ai encore envie d'en savoir d'avantage.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la foret alors que Chel a était formel il ne voulait pas que je m'en approche, mais bon il et la donc pas de souci enfin je crois.

-Rassuré moi on ne craint rien dans cette forêt ?

-Non tant que je suis la tu ne crains rien. Bizarrement je suis rassuré car le soir il en sort des sons bizarres de cette forêt..

Ou bout d'un quart d'heure de marche qui ma paru des heures nous arrivons enfin devant cette serre. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé par rapport à la photo, mis à part les plantes grimpantes qui on tout recouvert. Sans demander la permission a Chel je pénètre dans celle-ci, et la le paysage qui me parvient et magnifique en m'en couper le souffle. Un lac artificiel y trône en pleins centre entouré de plantes merveilleuses de toutes les couleurs et espèces. Malgré une chaleur plus qu'étouffante et humide les papillons volent à leurs aises et moi je suis sous le charme. Pourquoi ne voulait t il pas me la montrer ? Je m'apprête à lui demander quand je me rends compte que son regard et triste mais surtout très loin. Lentement je m'approche de lui et pose délicatement ma main sur sa joue.

-Chel qu'es qui ne va pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, juste des souvenirs qui refont surfaces.

-Arrête de me dire de ne pas m'inquiète, vous vous le faite tout le temps pourquoi moi je ne le devrais pas.

-Parce que sa ne sert à rien pour ses choses stupides.

-Ce n'est pas stupide c'est votre passé.

-Mais on ne vie pas avec le passé, seul le futur compte tu comprends. C'est toi mon futur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, on ne ma jamais dit de telle chose.

-Vous avez raison, mais je trouve sa injuste de ne rien savoir de vous, voila. J'avoue que je réagis comme un gamin, mais je ne cesse de pensé que lui sait pratiquement tout de moi, alors que moi je ne sais rien de lui, cella me peine plus qu'il ne le pense.

**Je ne cesse de faire des bourdes depuis quelque jour, je le blesse à cause de la peur de mon passé. J'ai tellement peur que celui-ci me rattrape et me prenne Alex, je ne le supporterais pas. Malgré sa je le comprends un peu, car je crois que sa me rendrais dingue de ne rien savoir de lui.**

- Tu sais c'est ma mère qui a fait construire cette serre. Je crois que c'est la seul chose que mon père a fait de bien pour elle, vu les relations qu'il avait. Je m'y rendais souvent avec elle avant que mon père ne la rende sans cœur.

Flashback

-Vois tu mon fils cette serre et mon petit jardin secret et si je te le montre c'est parce que je sais que toi aussi tu as le droit d'avoir un endroit a toi.

-Mais c'est le votre mère.

-Ne te fais pas de soucie pour cela je veux bien le partager avec toi.

-Merci elle et magnifique.

-Oui ton père m'en a fait le caprice quand j'étais enceinte de ton frère, a mon avis c'était surtout pour le faite que j'attendais un garçon. Il rêvé d'avoir un héritier.

-Ouais et il lui rend bien.

-Ne soit pas jaloux de ton frère Chel, tu vaux bien mieux que lui.

-Pas aux yeux de père apparemment. Tout parce que je ne veux pas reprendre son petit empire.

-Laisse cella a Rochel et puis avec son calice il a pas le temps en ce moment.

-Je n'aime pas le calice de Rochel.

-Rosalie pourtant elle et charmante.

-Hum hum.

-Je crois que si ton père apprenait que tu préféré les garçons il te tuerait (rire)

-Quoi ? **Comment a-t-elle deviné, seul Fye était au courant aurais- je était naïf a ce point.**

-Ne te fais pas de souci fils ton père n'en sera rien.

-Mais comment l'avais vous su ?

-Sache qu'une mère voit ce genre de choses.

-Et sa ne vous dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout, pour moi la seul chose que je souhaite et que tu sois heureux.

-Merci mère.

-Alors faisons un petit pacte.

-Comment sa ?

-Le jour au tu auras un calice, la personne que tu aime. Tu lui feras visiter cette serre, promis !

-Promis.

Fin flashback

-Votre mère avait l'air si douce ?

-Oui d'ailleurs c'est pour sa que je comprends pas pourquoi a-t-elle changé si vite.

-Alors sa veut dire que cette maison et celle de votre père ?

-Non elle appartenait à ma mère.

-Mais vous m'aviez dit qu'âpres la dispute il vous avait mis dehors.

-Oui mais il s'est passé autre chose après sa. Quand on père ma mis dehors je suis allé me réfugier chez Fye. Mais l'envie de revoir la serre était plus fort que moi alors quelque jours après cette dispute je mis suis rendu. Et bien sur ma mère mit attendais, moi qui croyais quelle me détestait.

Flashback

Je savais que tu reviendrais ici mon fils.

Mère, que fait vous la ?

Je t'attendais je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Bien je vous écoute.

Je sais que ton père na jamais était très bon avec toi. Rochel a toujours était son préféré pour tout. Mais moi c'était différent.

Je vois pas ou ce trouve la différence, tu ma rejeté comme lui. Alors que je pensais que vous m'aimiez.

Je n'avais pas le choix ton père me faisait du chantage. Je ne t'ai jamais renier mon fils bien au contraire, et je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.

Alors pourquoi l'avoir laisser faire quand il ma mis dehors, tu la même encouragé.

Je savais que tu irais chez Fye sinon ton père t'aurait tuer.

De toute façon le mal et fais je ne reviendrais plus a la maison.

Sa je le sais, de toute manière c'est nous qui partons.

Comment ça ?

Ton père a décidé de retourné vivre au Japon, il ne supporte plus Londres. Et bien sur ton frère vient avec nous. **Je n'en revenais pas comment ma famille si peut aimante soit elle pouvait à mon âge me laisser, il n'avait plus de cœur. Et je m'haïssais encore plus pour ça, des vampires sans cœurs.**

Je sais que cella peut te faire un choc, mais au moins tu n'auras plus ton frère et surtout ton père sous les bras. Mais rassure toi je te laisse de l'argent et la maison, tu en feras ce que tu veux. Mais sache que je t'aime mon fils. **Malgré tout le mal quelle a peut me faire même inconsciemment je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être triste.**

Je vous aime mère.

Moi aussi mon fils, moi aussi. Et j'espère que tu trouveras une personne qui sera digne de toi et qui te rendra heureux.

Je l'espère aussi. **Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'avoir un calice me révolté et me donner une peur sans fond.**

Et une fois que tu l'auras trouvais tu lui donneras ceci. **Elle me tandis un anneau d'argent tout gravé d'inscription d'or en latin.**

A jamais.

Oui a jamais mon fils. Et sache que si le destin ne veut plus qu'on se revoit tu seras à jamais dans mon cœur.

Fin du flashback

Et âpres qu'es qu'il c'est passer ?

Bien elle est partie et ma laisser la maison comme promis. Mon père ne ma pas dis au revoir, mon frère c'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu. Lui et moi ce n'étaient pas le grand amour.

Et vous l'ai avez revue depuis ?

Jamais.

Ils vous manquent ?

Je ne sais plus trop, surement ma mère. Mais sa fait si longtemps, et j'ai bien changé depuis.

En tout cas je trouve tout ça bien triste. Mais je suis content d'avoir vu le serre.

Sur le coup je ne sais plus quoi dire, je voulais en savoir un peu plus sur son passé et me voila dans l'embarra.

Et la bague vous l'avez toujours ?

Ah la bague et bien je crains que non. Je m'en veux de l'avoir égaré, et puis je ne croyais pas trop a l'amour non plus. Donc pour moi il était hors de question que je la donne à la personne que j'aime.

Je suis-la pourtant non ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais le faite qu'il pense comme sa me vexe.

Bien sur que tu es là idiot, mais tout a changer le jour au je t'ai vue pour la première fois. Ah voila un sujet qui me trotte dans la tête, il ne ma jamais dit comment et surtout pourquoi moi.

Et c'était quand vous ne me l'avais jamais dis.

Alex une autre fois tu veux, je suis las du passé. S'il te plait.

D'accord, mais une prochaine fois. Promis ?

Promis. En attendant viens je vais te montrer l'autre partie de la serre.

Le reste de la serre était aussi sublime que le reste, je rester encore une fois bouche baie devant ce décor. Malgré sa je n'étais pas trop dans mon assiette, Chel était contrarié et je l'étais aussi. En gros on fait une belle paire d'abrutie.

Je vois que les bancs on une grande place dans la famille.

Tu as raison, ma mère adorée ça, et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Ben disons qu'ils sont jolis. Dite Chel je sais que sa ne va pas, et tout ça est ma faute.

Non Alex tu n'y peux rien, je ne t'en veux pas du tout rassure-toi.

Mais si je peux le sentir dans le lien, et je m'en veux.

Tu sais de quoi je t'en voudrais ?

Non ?

Que tu ne m'embrasse pas.

Voila je me suis encore fais avoir, il a réussi à détourné mon attention. Il m'énerve quand il fait ça.

Tu me fais la tête Alex ?

Ne me parlé pas, sur un banc.

C'est endroit comme un autre.

Quoi !! On a fait l'amour sur un banc, j'ai mal au dos. Non j'ai mal partout, et tout ça et votre faute. J'aurais dur dire non.

Mais bien sur Alex.

C'est sa moque toi.

Ah tu me tutoies. DING DONG

Qui sa peut bien être, Fye devait venir ?

Tu sais très bien qu'il ne sonne pas.

C'est vrai.

La seul chose que j'ai compris et que c'était une lettre très importante, et le retour de Chel avec un air grave ne me dit rien de bon.

Sa ne va pas ?

…

Chel.

Quand il ne me répond pas c'est encore pire que s'il le faisait, la seule chose qui fait et de s'assoir lourdement dans le fauteuil. Lentement je m'assois sur l'accoudoir.

Chel , une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Plus ou moins, je ne pensais pas que sa arriverais aussi vite. Comment peut il être au courant.

De quoi Chel, et qui ça ?

Le haut conseil des vampires. Nous devons nous rendre à Cristania pour rencontrais le haut chef des vampires, Lucius.

Note de l'auteur : Je trouve ce chapitre tellement bidon qu'il me donne envie de vomir lol Mais bon pour passer à une partie très importante de la fiction il fallait cet horrible chapitre. Alors désolé pour cette horreur et surtout pour le temps que j'aie mis. Et aussi désolé pour les fautes, si quelqu'un veut être mon beta qu'il me donne son mail pour m'envoie un mail au lieu d'un review.


End file.
